UNA TERCERA PARTE DE FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO
by carlosjim04
Summary: Fionna es la hija de Finn?
1. Chapter 1

**UNA TERCERA PARTE DE ****FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO**

**LA PRINCESA FIONNA, LOS HIJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE OOO,**

**¿ESPERA LOS HIJOS SON LOS PERSONAJES DE AAA?**

**Recordemos RFI para finn como rey, RIH para la reina flama helada**

**(Antes princesa flama) y PF para fionna como princesa.**

Finn el rey Helado, tuvo una hija a la cual llamo Fionna la princesa helada. Al presentarla ante el reino y en presencia de todos sus amigos.

RFI: - Esta es mi hija Fionna La Princesa Helada, Fionna, que el cielo se ampare de todo aquel que te haga enojar.

RIH: - Cariño no sabemos si Fionna obtendrá mi carácter.

RFI: - Ella se parece demasiado a mi, observa cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul zafiro, y parece humana, tiene que tener algo tuyo, y espero que sea al carácter.

RIH: - Hablando de hijos, sabias que mi amiga la Dulce Princesa tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

RFI: - Estúpida chiclosa no me lo dijo, y yo que soy uno de sus mejores amigos.

RIH: - Me entere que Marcy también se embarazo la semana pasada.

RFI: - Esculle un rumor departe de un ser de fuego, al parecer tu padre adopto a un bebé, lo esta criando como nuevo príncipe.

RHI: - Con que un nuevo heredero, el príncipe flama, en mi lugar he.

RFI: - Celosa, tu ya eres reina de 1 reino y no puedes serlo de 2.

RIH: - Lo se pero debió decirme que tenia un hermano nuevo, no crees?

RFI: - Bueno, bueno, es necesario que nos concentremos en criar bien a nuestra hija, no crees?

RIH: - Tienes razón, hay que criarla como toda una buena princesa, una dama y muy inteligente.

RFI: - Espero que la inteligencia no sele suba demasiado, como a la dulce princesa.

JA Ja Ja rieron ambos.

Paso un poco de tiempo y Fionna cumplió su primer año – Llegaron sus "tías" Marceline y Dulce Reina (la dulce princesa se caso por eso Dulce Reina DP) – se celebro una gran fiesta, como Marceline estaba embarazada, Finn no le pidió que tocara.

En la sala del palacio helado se celebro la fiesta, se repartió el pastel, sin antes de que Fionna lo probara – Fionna le tenia miedo al pastel ya que nunca había visto uno, su madre se acerca – Fionna hija no le tengas miedo, más bien que él te tenga miedo, por que será comido – mira pruébalo.

La reina flama acerca uno de sus dedos al lustre y le da a Fionna y poco – Fionna acerca su boca al dedo de su madre y le gusto – lentamente fue probando el lustre del pastel, después de unos minutos su madre la aparta del pastel.

RIH: - Fionna, hija debemos repartir el pastel entre los invitados, cuando te de tu parte te lo seguirás comiendo – Cariño que ella parta el pastel, ayúdala dijo Finn – Muy bien buena idea.

La Reina lleva un cuchillo a la mano de Fionna y con cuidado parte el pastel – se empezó a repartir el pastel – el pedazo mas grande fue para Fionna - otro para de Dulce Reina obvio que tenia que ser grande – otro para Marceline a la cual se lo dieron grande también – otro para Finn su padre y el ultimo para la Reina Flama Helada.

Cuando la celebración termino, Finn acompaño a sus amigas a sus respectivas casas – Llevo a Marcy a su casa y la ayudo a bajar de su carruaje y a la Dulce Reina la cual bajo por ayuda de su esposo, y por mentita.

DRE: - Muchas gracias Rey Helado, mi esposa parece que se divirtió en la fiesta de su hija.

RFI: - No fue nada su majestad, espero que me invite en el momento en que su esposa llegue a tener su hijo, por su apariencia física observo que será pronto.

DRE: - Puede estar por seguro que lo hare, aun que solo puedo invitarlo a la presentación de mi hijo al reino.

RFI: - Lo entiendo, el momento de parto es un asunto muy personal, estaré esperando – con su permiso me retiro.

En el reino helado Finn y su Reina acostaron a Fionna en cuna, después se fueron ellos a su habitación.

Al día siguiente los 2 reyes juntos le dieron a Fionna un refrescante baño y se fueron a realizar asuntos reales – 2 días después llama Marceline urgente mente a Finn.

MARCY: - Finn, gritaba con mucho dolor, necesito que vengas – aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ahora.

RFI: - Voy en este momento Marcy, dijo desesperado – Cariño algo le pasa a marceline, me llamo a gritos.

Con eso Finn sale volando (recordemos que la corona del rey helado puede hacer que vuele) a casa de Marceline – Al llegar encuentra a Marcy en el suelo con sangre saliendo de ella – rápidamente llamo una ambulancia y la pidió especial para vampiros.

Cando llegaron al hospital Finn se quedo esperando afuera de la sala de partos del hospital del Dulce Reino, llamo a la Dulce Reina para que le hiciera compañía _ llamo también a su esposa.

RFI: - Cariño Marcy esta en labor de parto necesito que vengas.

Al llegar la Reina Flama Helada, los 3 amigos y la pequeña Fionna esperaron afuera.

Al llegar el amanecer todo había pasado, la Dulce Reina pidió una habitación con cortinas negras y cerradas para que no afectaran a Marcy, ni a su bebé – Mi lindo bebé decía Marcy – te voy a llamar Marshall lee.

RFI: - Por que no le pones el nombre de su padre? – no seria mejor.

MARCY: - Finn, no menciones a su padre nuevamente – al desgraciado lo envié a la nocheosfera.

QUEEE dijeron todos – Mandaste a su padre a la nocheosfera¡

RIH: - Quienes su padre como para tener tal castigo? – su padre es Ash dijo con rencor y odio marcy.

ASH dijeron todos – explícanos como se dio todo me cuesta trabajo procesarlo, dijo Finn.

MARCY: Fui a dar un concierto al reino de la princesa aniño de compromiso y me embriague demasiado, no note cuando Ash me llevo a mi casa y me embarazo esa noche, al despertar sobria me di cuenta que el comía en mi sala – cuando le renegué me dijo que paso una noche mágica – aunque con mucho dolor lo expulse de mi casa con un crucifijo en la mano, el huyo de dolor y cobardía, mientras yo me desmaye – como reina soportaste mas el dolor – si 2 días después me entere que estaba embarazada por su culpa y lo envié a la nocheosfera.

DR: - Bueno Marcy me alegro por ti - debo irme por que esposo debe estar molesto por salir sin avisar que lo aria.

RIH: - Nosotros también debemos irnos – nuestra pequeña debe dormir en su propia cama – retirémonos Finn.

Con eso Marcy se quedo sola y a oscuras como debe ser – mi pequeño Marshall te voy a criar con amor y me asegurare de que no seas como tu padre.

A la semana siguiente en el hospital de Dulce Reino la Dulce Reina estaba en la sala de partos y su esposo estaba solo afuera esperando – Debí decirle al Rey Helado que me acompañara es aburrido y demasiado doloroso estar solo esperando.

Cuando la reina fue llevada a su habitación habían flores hermosas esperándola – la princesa solo sonrío y le prensero a su esposo su lindo hijo varón (no me crean machista asi son los personajes de Aaa casi todos son hombres).

DRE: - Este es mi lindo hijo – él se llamara Gumball.

Al igual que Fionna se primo el Príncipe Flama crecía también, pero tenia una diferencia, crecía siendo Malvado. – Mientras Fionna, Marshall y Gumball crecían siendo buenos amigos, el príncipe flama amenazaba con quemarlos si no lo obedecían – Pero no lo logro por 2 razones. 1 una de ellos podía congelarlo y 2 los otros eran príncipes que causarían querrás por sus muertes – esas cosas lo llenaron de rabia, lo que aumentaba su horrible poder.

Cuando Fionna tenia 5 años se enfermo y el medico llego a verla.

RFI: - Medico, que es lo que mi hija tiene – si díganos que es lo que nuestra hija tiene debemos saberlo – dijeron los padres con preocupación y tristeza.

MH: - No se preocupen, su hija solo se convierte en un ser de fuego – Comparado con su madre ella será 3 veces mas poderosa y peligrosa.

RIH: - Finn hay que hacer algo no te quedes parado mientras nuestra hija sufre por su cambio – No te preocupes iré por algo que tengo guardado es una de las coronas de prueba que el Rey Simón y yo hicimos para ti, funciono pero era muy pequeña recuerdas álzala mientras vengo con ella – si amor, pero no tardes.

Finn salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo y llego a un pequeño cofre que tenia la corona dentro – esto sucedió cuando Fionna tenia 5 años.

A esa edad Fionna, Marshall, Gumball , y el príncipe flama iban juntos a la escuela – pero surgió un pequeño problema – el príncipe flama molesto tanto a Fionna que tubo que salir del salón a toda prisa ya que se estaba calentando mucho, en lugares que no fuera el reino helado Fionna no necesitaba la corona – Fue la maestra quien la llevo afuera y Fionna estallo quemando seriamente a su maestra – Fionna se convirtió en un titán de fuego enorme y perdió el control – sus compañeros y amigos la veían aterrados mientras el príncipe flama lo hiso también y ambos comenzaron a destruir la escuela, príncipe flama al propio, mientras que Fionna no sabia lo que hacia. – Mientras el director llamo al Rey Helado y le pidió su presencia.

DI: - Hola el Rey Helado, - si con el habla – tenemos un gran problema con su hija lo necesitamos ahora – voy en camino.

Al llegar al lugar Finn observo a su hija fuera de control y le tuvo que lazar pequeños rayos de hielo para bajarle la temperatura.

RFI: - Hija – dijo llorando porque sabia que la estaba lastimando – lo siento mucho pero es por tu bien y el de esta escuela – observo al príncipe flama con la misma transformación – lo miro un poco molesto y le lanzo un rayo grande que lo lastimo, se aseguró de que no lo matara solo lo dejara débil.

Después de que pudo volver a su hija a la normalidad, el director se le acerco y le pidió una conversación.

DI: - Rey Helado – el comportamiento de su hija hoy – fue excelente hasta esta parte – tenemos una profesora con quemaduras serias – todos los estudiantes muertos de miedo y la escuela en ruinas – sabe usted cuanto costara la reparación? – Lo siento pero tendré que expulsar a su hija de la escuela.

RFI: - Disculpe Director – pero creo que mi hija no lo hiso sola, además nosotros recién nos enteramos de los poderes de fugo de nuestra hija – ella es 3 veces mas poderosa que su madre lo cual es decir muncho, es tan poderosa que no tiene control de su titán de fuego que lo destruye todo – no se preocupe yo mismo mandare a reparar esta escuela con la ayuda del Rey Flama, si no es que se niega – ya que su hijo ayudo con la destrucción – cierto?- le dice levantando una ceja.

DI: - Muy bien le daré una oportunidad a su hija, pero si esto vuelve a pasar, no se moleste en traerla de regreso. De acuerdo?

RFI: - Muy bien.

Finn recogió a su hija del árbol donde la tenia descansando – y regreso al Reino Helado.

Le dio toda la información a su esposa y ambos hablaron con su hija sobre el tema.

RIH: - Fionna, hija que fue lo que paso en la escuela hoy?

PF: - No lo se madre solo recuerdo que el Príncipe Flama me estaba molestando – me enoje Salí del salón y comencé a ponerme roja – después desperté en mi cama.

**MIENTRAS EN EL REINO DE FUEGO.**

Finn se dirigió al palacio del Rey Flama.

RF: - Rey Helado, mi hijo dice que lo ataco con uno de sus rayos, es verdad?

RFI: - Si – pero la razón es la siguiente – su hijo estuvo molestando a mi hija durante las clases y por su culpa ella se convirtió en un titán de fuego – su hijo realizo lo mismo y ambos destruyeron la escuela a la que iban – usted como responsable de las acciones de su hijo me podría ayudar a reconstruir la escuela que su hijo ayudo a destruir?

RF: - Rey Helado – así que mi nieta se transforma en un ser de fuego como su abuelo y no me lo informo – como tenia derecho.

RFI: - Finn pensó para si (metí la pata no debí haberlo mencionado) – tiene toda la razón Rey Flama – pero esto no se trata solo de Fionna – también de su hijo el Príncipe Flama – con lo violento que es causa graves problemas al instituto al que asiste y el cual le pido me ayude a reconstruir.

RF: - Estoy de acuerdo – veré que mi hijo reciba el castigo correspondiente y le ayudare con los gastos de reconstrucción.

**DE REGRESO AL REINO HELADO**

Finn se retiro a su jardín Alegre, para despejarse un poco la mente – se sorprendió cuando escullo un llamado de ayuda, se dirigió al lugar del que provenía – y se sorprendió al encontrar un gato casi congelado – se lo llevo a la reina r y esta arriesgando a lastimarse seriamente – se retiro la corona de protección que tenia y le prendió fuego a la chimenea (que seria un palacio si chimenea), pusieron al pobre gato en una almohada y lo taparon con cobijas, para calentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordemos RFI para finn como rey, RIH para la reina flama helada**

**(Antes princesa flama) y PF para fionna como princesa.**

Después de que el gato se recupero y se calentó, el rey Finn, le tenía preparada una comida especial para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

RFI: - Cariño el gato parece estar mejor – Me alegro por eso Finn – deberíamos presentárselo a Fionna, no crees?

RIH: - No lo se Finn, tal vez nos pida – si puede quedarse con el- cierto, pero todo animal merece un hogar no crees? – Es verdad, que decida Fionna si nos quedamos con el o no.

Al llegar Fionna de una pequeña aventura, fue y hablo con sus padres.

PF: - Mamá, en la aventura de hoy, vi a una niña con un gatito – yo quiero uno puedo, puedo.

RFI: - que curioso que lo menciones – por que tu madre y yo queremos saber si nos quedamos con el o lo sacamos de reino? – Que cosa.

RIH: - Mira bien hija, es un lindo gato que tu padre encontró en el jardín alegre – Pero es decisión tuya si nos quedamos con el o no?

PF: - Lo quiero, lo quiero, yo me ocupare de él lo prometo – muy bien supongo que nos quedaremos con el entonces, dijo la reina – y como se llama?

¿?: - Ya tengo nombre dijo el gato – y no soy un gato soy una gata y me llamo Cake.

PF: - EL gato hablo y su nombre se parece al del tío jake – Deberíamos presentarlos no crees papá?

RFI: - No lo se recuerda que Jake es un perro y tu sabes como se ponen los perros con los gatos.

RIH: - Fionna tiene razón deberíamos intentarlo por lo menos no crees.

RFI: - Si tu crees que es lo mejor para Cake, entonces iremos.

Una hora después los 4 salieron del reino helado y se dirigieron a casa de Jake.

RFI: - Jake, hermano te encuentras en casa – en un momento salgo Finn – Bien aquí te esperamos lo 4.

Jake: - Los 4?

PF: - Tío quiero presentar…

Un gato – interrumpió Jake a Fionna y comenzó a perseguir a Cake por la casa y el patio.

Fionna se puso en medio de su tío Jake y lo amenazo con congelarlo si no dejaba a Cake en paz.

PF: - Tío si le haces algo a Cake, te voy a congelar – le dijo poniendo los ojos blancos.

Jake se alejó de Cake sabiendo, que cuando los pone blancos es enserio lo que sucederá.

RFI: - Lo siento Jake Fionna se emociono cuando le presentamos a Cake – Te contare, sucede que yo la encontré medio congelada en mi jardín alegre – la lleve al palacio para calentarla – cuando Fionna llego decidió hacerse cargo de ella – ellas decidieron presentártela pero les dije que esto pasaría.

Jake: - Bueno, Bueno – lo siento mucho Cake, ahora contigo en la familia, debo tratar de controlar esos instintos, lo cual no será fácil.

Cake: - Muy bien, de todos modos espero que Fionna me proteja de tus instintos cuando salgan – ja, ja, ja.

Fionna se dirigió con Cake a una aventura que Fionna quería tener – Espere un momento señoritas, necesito hablar con Cake – dijo Finn.

Cake: - De que asunto – Finn le conto a Cake todo sobre Fionna – QUE, ella puede convertirse en un se de fuego.

RFI: - Si pero no dejes que la enojen y asegúrate de controlar sus ataques de fuego – ataques de fuego pregunto Cake dudosa – si de ves en cuando ella se pone roja asegúrate de que la segunda jema que le aparecerá en la cabeza no se encienda por completo, ni que comience a parpadear la tercera – si la tercera se enciende ella perderá el control ya que será un titán de fuego, y destruirá todo a su paso, sin saberlo ya que no tiene conciencia de lo que hace.

Así que siempre anda una botella grande de agua, y rociadera antes de que el tercera jema empiece a parpadear – entendiste, asegúrate de que este fuera del pueblo antes de realizar todo?

Cake: - Si señor – dijo saludando como soldado.

PF: - Cake nos perderemos la aventura de hoy date prisa – a escondidas Finn le entrega a Cake una botella de agua.

RIH: - Finn debemos regresar al Reino Helado, algo me dice que el pueblo esta impaciente y ocupa asuntos reales.

RFI: - Si amor – Jake debemos retirarnos, adiós.

Jake: - Adiós hermanito.

Mientras sus padres regresaban al Reino Helado – Fionna y Cake se dirigían a Dulce Reino.

Al llegar se encontraron con Gumball en la entrada del palacio, ya habían pasado 5 años del incidente de la escuela, pero el aun no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella, lo cual ponía roja a Fionna - al darse cuenta Cake la saco de Dulce Reino y realizo lo que Finn le indico – al lograr calmarla regresaron al salón del palacio y le ofrecieron sus servicios a los reyes de ese reino.

DRE: - Muy bien aceptare tus servicios si es que logras resolver una misión difícil que mis soldados mejor entrenados an fracasado – aceptas – claro que acepto y puede declararlo hecho – Muy bien te diré lo que necesitaras y los peligros que enfrentaras.

PF: - Aceptare la información, pero los peligros prefiero que sea sorpresa – Muy bien como tu desees.

DRE: - Necesitas un barco y una tripulación – la misión: Debes traerme una rosa de oro que esta en el segundo volcán en la isla de los volcanes – También debes traerme una botella de agua de la fuente de la eterna juventud, que se encuentra encima de Yggdrasil, Yggdrasil se encuentra en una parte especial de la nocheosfera – deberás aceptas la misión?

PF: - Hare la misión que me pidió – puede considerar esa rosa y el agua en sus manos.

DRE: - Te daré una semana – ya que el viaje es largo y peligroso – puedes retirarte – Si señor muchas gracias.

DP: (dulce príncipe): - Padre no crees que sea demasiado peligroso para una niña de 12 años?

DRE: - Ella me pidió misiones y esa es la única que tengo.

Fionna regreso al Reino Helado y le conto oda la misión a su padre, para demostrarle que ella seguiría sus pasos como heroína de Ooo.

RFI: - TE AS BUELTO LOCA HIJA, acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es el viaje hacia esa isla? – le dijo gritando.

PF: - PADRE – me estas diciendo que no crees que lo logre, que no soy digna de seguir tus pasos – es eso cierto?

RIH: - Que es ese escandalo por que tanto grito – Fionna aceptó hacer una misión que la puede matar, dijo Finn – hiso que?

RIH: - Finn tu la acompañaras, ya que pudiste regresar vivo de una misión suicida una ves recuerdas – o lo olvidaste –la misión que realizaste un año antes de que Fionna naciera – ya la recuerdas.

RFI: - Te refieres a la misión contra el LICH – como la olvidaría, pero ya era mayor de edad – este caso es diferente por que Fionna solo tiene 12 años.

RIH: - Ella la realizara y tu la acompañaras y yo me quedare en el palacio realizando los deberes reales.

RFI: - Escullaste a tu madre jovencita – yo iré contigo – te guste o no – le pediré a marceline y a Marshall que nos acompañen.

Fionna se fue renegando a su habitación – mientras Cake la seguía con unos baldes llenos de agua.

Finn se fue a la casa de Marceline y Marshall y les conto toda la misión que tenia Fionna.

RFI: - Marcy – te gustaría a ti y a Marshall – acompañarme en una misión que Fionna realizara – tu ayuda me seria muy útil – como cuando enfrentamos al LICH recuerdas?

Marcy: - Pero Finn – como puedes pedirme que lleve a Marshall con nosotros – es solo un niño de 11 años puede ser peligroso para el – Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes y te mencione que participare yo en la misión, recuerdas – le dijo Finn – Acaso sabes como llegar a Yggdrasil – en la parte mas peligrosa de la nocheosfera es por donde se encuentra la entrada al Bifrost, es casi como entrar a otra dimensión – de las 20 que e visto entrar, solo 2 salieron con vida de Bifrost – fueron el dios nórdico Odín y su hijo Thor.

RFI: - Mi hija quiere realizar esa misión – por si cambias de opinión estaremos en la parte noreste de mi reino – justo donde esta el Puerto Helado – Si te preocupa el calor del sol, déjame decirte que es un lugar que funciona solo con Alumbrado Publico y un Faro ya que es un lugar muy oscuro – partimos el Lunes a las 12 del medio día en punto – entre los suministros llevare 30 cajas de manzanas rojas, 40 cajas de fresas, 20 cajas de cerezas, 30 cajas de uvas rojas, 20 cajas de tomates – y eran solo para ti y Marshall – pero como no piensas ir tendré que guardarlas en una bodega.

Marcy se puso a pensar sobre el asunto.

MARSHALL: - Mami – yo quiero ir con Fionna y también quiero esas frutas rojas, nuestra ayuda le seria muy útil al tío Finn – no crees? – Lo pensare un poco, pero no esperes que sea una respuesta positiva Marshall – lo mismo dice el abuelo Abadeer.

Marceline lo miro con mucha tristeza y el sábado Marceline se dirigió al Reino Helado.

RIH: - Marcy me alegra verte – dijo con mucha alegría la Reina – También me da alegría pero vengo a hablar con Finn dijo Marcy – Marcy Finn no se encuentra esta con Fionna haciendo los últimos preparativos para la misión de Fionna y Cake.

- Y Cake? Dijo Marcy

RIH: - A si no te la hemos presentado – permíteme llamarla, Cake ven un momento.

Cake: - Voy en camino Reina – Ella puede hablar, a igual que Jake dijo marcy – no solo eso – tiene los mismos poderes dijo la Reina.

Cake: - En que la ayudo – Cake ella es nuestra amiga Marceline – Marcy se agalla y le acaricia el cabello a Cake – Cake me puedes decir Marcy.

Mientras en el puerto Finn y Fionna terminaban de cargar todo lo que faltaba en el barco – un lindo barco de vela llamado "Fragata".

Finn se aseguró de tener de sobra las cosas, por si hacia falta alimentos y municiones – compro y puso en el Barco 20 cañones por Babor, 20 por Estribor, 20 por Popa, y 20 por Proa – para cada cañón tenia 10 cajas de balas.

PF: - Papá – para que tantas balas y tantos cañones y alimento de lo planeado?

RFI: - Hija – la ultima misión suicida que tuve, no estábamos preparados y tuvimos que aliarnos con tu abuelo el Rey Flama, para poder llegar vivos al lugar donde se encontraba el LICH – Que es un LICH? – Aun eres muy joven para saber sobre el.

Una semana antes de que Fionna le informara sobre su misión – Finn tubo una pesadilla profética.

"**RECORDEMOS, Y ES UN POCO LARGO"**

Todo comenzó una semana antes de que Fionna le pidiera la misión al Dulce Rey.

Durante la noche Finn estuvo soñando que su hija se transformaba en un ser mas peligroso que su titán de fuego, Finn y Fionna estaban juntos peleando en la sima de un volcán contra una criatura cuya voz se le hacia familiar a Finn – pero no podía ver la apariencia del monstruo que lo atacaba solo a el – a su hija la ponían a salvo los 2, Finn se sorprendió al notar que el monstruo le ayudaba a mantener segura y alejada del peligro a su hija - cuando se lo pregunto mientras lo atacaba el monstruo le dijo – Si su hija cae en el volcán se convertirá en ser de fuego mas poderosos y peligroso que el titán que tiene antes de que suceda de entre los pechos le aparecerá un cuarto Ruby de los 3 que ya tenia en la frente – usted sabe el orden de estos, verdad? – el izquierdo le da el calor del ser de fuego, el derecho la convierte en un ser de fuego y el del centro la convierte en el titán de fuego que destruye todo, pero puede ser controlado, cierto? – Supongo que si, pero como lo sabes?.

MO: - Si ella cae en el cráter destruirá toda la tierra de Ooo con solo pasar caminando ya que todo lo estaría quemando junto con sus habitantes que arderían en llamas – incluso el reino mas frio que tenga Ooo perecería en sus manos.

RFI: - se puede evi… Finn no termino al ver que Fionna se resbaló y casi cae en el cráter del volcán, Finn salió corriendo con la esperanza de que no tocara el cráter y la encontró sujeta a una frágil rama, - realizo un vuelo, pero llego tarde ella se transformo apenas puso un pie en la lava del volcán y se transformo en la horrible criatura que el monstruo le menciono, Finn realizo un vuelo muy alto de modo que su hija no pudiera tocarlo – comenzó a destruir la isla siguió caminando secando todo el océano y destruyendo el barco en el que viajaban quemo por completo a Marceline y Marshall y la tripulación comenzó a arder en llamas, ella seguía secando el océano y destruyo todas las islas de Ooo.

**EN EL MUNDO REAL**

Finn comenzó a gritar como loco – NOOOOO DETENTE, FIONNA YA ES SUFICIENTE REGRESA HIJA HASLO POR PAPÁ, HIJA REGRESA – FIONNA, FIONNA HIJA NOOOOO.

RIH: - Finn despierta, despierta Finn.

Al no despertar, la Reina le dio un golpe que lo despertó completamente aterrado y preocupado.

RIH: - Finn, amor dime que paso, por que estabas asustado y aterrado en tu pesadilla, y que tiene que ver Fionna con ella?

RFI: - Fionna – cariño ve a ver si se encuentra bien – dile que se transforme en un ser de fuego y revísale los pechos y asegúrate de que no tenga un Ruby en medio de ellos?

La Reina no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver a Finn tan alterado lo que rara vez pasaba – fue y realizo todo y como se lo dijo el.

Cuando regreso al cuarto le dijo a Finn.

RIH: - Cariño – Fionna no tiene el Ruby que mencionaste, dime que paso – Tuve una pesadilla aterradora sobre nuestra hija (suspiro) espero que solo haya sido hoy.

Pero lo malo es que Finn, tubo la pesadilla 3 veces por noche, casi una semana completa, llego a tal punto que Finn, no quería dormir por miedo de tener esa pesadilla – cuando caía en sueño era lo primero que soñaba – y siempre lo tenían que despertar de un golpe o un baldazo de agua helada.

Cuando Fionna y su madre se cansaron de ese terror al sueño, lo llamaron a la habitación de Fionna y para que no saliera le cerraron la puerta y la reina se transformo en un ser de fuego casi titán, y Fionna solo pudo convertirse en un ser de fuego ya que no controlaba aun su titán – las 2 amenazaron a Finn con quemarlo vivo si no les contaba todo – ellas ya tenían preparadas unas bolas de fuego que le lanzarían a Finn si seguía callado – A Finn no le quedo otra opción que hablar y contar todo el asunto.

Ellas al oír el sueño se comenzaron a aterrar también – pero sabiendo lo peligrosas que ambas eran como titanes de fuego no le prestaron mucha importancia al sueño – tuvieron que buscarle a Finn un neutralizador de sueños, para poder dormir en paz ellas y Finn – Ellas le pidieron a Finn que fuera con la Dulce Reina y le contara todo – tal vez como ella era psicriata tal vez podía darle un remedio y una observación sobre el asunto. – Pero a Finn le aterraba hacerlo sabia lo "cruel que la Dulce Reina podía ser".

**FIN DEL RECURDO**

Al observar la misión suicida de Fionna no pudo mas que recordar ese horrible sueño, ya habían embarcado y Finn llevaba con el 2 frascos mata sueños casi al desborde, estos eran para ida y vuelta de la misión ya que le aterraba que esta fuera la misión de transformación que el monstruo le conto a Finn.

Marcy al ver a Finn tan alterado, fue y hablo con el.

MARCY: - Finn que sucede todo el día te e visto muy nervioso y alterado?

RFI: - Marcy estoy muy preocupado por una pesadilla que tuve hace una semana completa literalmente – eran todos los días esa pesadilla – 3 veces por noche. – De que trataba dijo levantando una ceja.

Finn le conto a Marceline todo el sueño, pero no le preocupo ella había tenido peores que esos – le dio ánimos – esa pesadilla no es nada comparadas a las que yo he tenido, trata de olvidarla – le dijo Marcy.

RFI: - Tienes razón Marcy – lo intentare solo por el bien de Fionna, tu hijo, y la tripulación – si observan a su capitán alterado y nervioso pensaran que algo va mal y se retirarían – Muy cierto Finn – creo que deberías tomarte tranquilizantes le dijo Marcy.

El Oficial al mando llamo a Finn.

OF: - Capitán, nos encontramos pasando por en medio de una pared de montañas por la que tal vez que quepa el barco – espero ordenes para saber que hacer.

RFI: - Oficial ordene a los cañones de Proa disparar a las partes – donde no pasemos para que el barco tenga movimiento.

OF: si señor.

RFI: - Tripulación bajen las velas no las vamos a necesitar por el momento.

TRI: - Si señor.

La tripulación realizo el trabajo de bajar las velas del barco – mientras los cañones de la Proa disparaban balas por todas partes, una caja de municiones se desperdicio solo para que el barco pudiera pasar.

Después de pasar por esas columnas de rocas el barco siguió su ruta marcada después de las 3 de la tarde los tripulantes se comenzaron a inquietar al escullar un horrible sonido.

OF: - Capitán, Capitán – los marinos de estribor están aterrados por una criatura que piensan que se acerca y esperan ordenes nerviosamente – Estribor dijiste dijo Finn – si señor contesto el Oficial.

RFI: Vigía usted que tiene vista de la situación por que no nos informa si logra ver a la criatura mencionada.

VIG: Si, señor – le informare en cuanto la lo…..

El vigía no termino la frase ya que a lo lejos logro divisar un enorme cementerio de barcos y uno de ellos siendo destrozado por lo que parece unos tentáculos.

VIG: - Señor le informo que logro ver un enorme cementerio de barcos y lo que parece una criatura destrozándolos – pero no logro distinguirla.

RFI: - Gracias – Oficial que los cañones de Proa y de Estribor se preparen para el ataque – Si señor contesto el Oficial.

A los 15 minutos los cañones estaban preparados y Finn logro observar a la criatura, como el sol ya no cubría el cielo – pudo llamar a Marcy para que observara y participara en el evento – también llamo a su hija Fionna para que observara el evento y supiera lo que le esperaba en la isla y en el camino ida y vuelta de esta misión.

MARCY: - Que sucede Finn – por que tanto escandalo hay personas como desesperadas moviéndose por todas partes – Finn levanto una mano señalando adelante y Marcy se quedo petrificada al observar a la criatura. En eso llegaron también Fionna y Marshall.

PF: - Padre en todo el viaje no he visto a Cake tienes idea de donde pueda estar. – Fionna Cake se quedo en el Reino Helado haciéndole compañía a tu Madre – Padre… Fionna no termino la frase por que a lo lejos lograron ver a un kraken.

PF: - o por dios, que es eso?

RFI: - Eso es una de las criaturas que enfrentaremos durante el viaje, enserio quieres ir a buscar esos objetos – Le di mi palabra al Dulce Rey – tu y mama me enseñaron a siempre cumplir lo que prometo dijo Fionna – Tienes razón hija.

MARSHALL: - Fionna que sucede aquí – que es esa cosa dijo nervioso – No te preocupes mi papa dice que es solo una de las criaturas que tendremos que enfrentar durante el viaje – Solo una? Dijo Marshall medio asustado.

OF: - Señor tenemos a la criatura a 100 metros, de órdenes.

Muy bien – Proa preparen –apunten – los marinos de la proa ya tenían a la criatura a la vista – FUEGO ordeno Finn en eso todos lo cañones de proa se dispararon – Arqueros del lado de proa – utilicen flechas explosivas fuego – los arqueros dispararon sus flechas y estas hicieron junto con las balas de cañones retroceder a la criatura – Bien los cañones de estribor preparen – FUEGO a la orden de Finn todos los cañones de estribor lanzaron sus balas a la criatura, después de usar cajas 2 de balas de proa y 2 de estribor Finn y sus marinos lograron finalmente matar al kraken que los atacaba.

Al seguir el viaje – el vigía observo que una flecha se dirigía a uno de los postes que sostenían las velas – Finn fue a recoger la flecha que pego en el poste y esta contenía un mensaje.

**SOLICITAMOS AYUDA NOS QUEDAMOS VARADOS EN ESTA **

**ISLA, Y LE PEDIMOS AYUDA PARA REGRESAR A NUESTROS HOGARES,**

**SOMOS DEL REINO DE LA JOYA,**

**NOS AYUDARÍAN?**

Al leer el mensaje Finn personalmente fue a rescatar a las personas que pedían ayuda – él fue con 4 marinos armados con espadas de oro y lograron rescatar a 10 personas precisamente del Reino de la Joya.

Al regresar al barco Finn hablo con los rescatados y les indico el lugar al que se dirigían, y el lugar mas cercano a su hogar que podía dejarlos – siempre y cuando ayudaran y siguieran sus ordenes o serian encerrados y olvidados en la nocheosfera.

RES: - aceptamos su propuesta capitán – le prometemos usar nuestros servicios como arqueros para todo tipo de ataque que llegue a tener durante el viaje – Muy bien espero que cumplan les dijo Finn.

RFI: - Necesito que limpien la cubierta del barco, lo pueden hacer?

RES: si señor.

Una hora después de que se alejaron de la isla un gruñido se escucho a lo lejos – los rescatados empezaron a correr como locos por todo el barco – se detuvieron cuando les pegaron.

RFI: - Ya calmados por que esa actitud al escuchar el gruñido? – Una serpiente marina enorme ella destrozo toda la embarcación y mato a todos en el barco gritaron con mucha fuerza.

RFI: - Porque parte? – es diferente señor – pude aparecer por babor, estribor, proa, y popa del barco – muy bien esa información será muy útil – prometieron ayudar – así que tomen valor y prepárense para el ataque.

OF: - Señor los marinos están preocupados por los gruñidos que se oyen – Oficial ordene a los arqueros que estén preparados en cada parte del barco y también avise a los marinos de cañones que coloque balas criogénicas – Si señor.

Al escullar las ordenes Marcy salió con un sombrero puesto y le pregunto a Finn – tras ella salió Fionna y Marshall.

MARCY: - Finn que sucede – Marcy al parecer seremos atacados por una serpiente marina puse a todas las armas a estar alerta y disparar solo cuando estén seguros de que es la serpiente – muy bien hace demasiado sol para que Marshall y yo los ayudemos – tendrás que hacerlo solo – dicho eso Marcy y Marshall se retiran a sus habitaciones.

PF: - Padre ya que estoy afuera puedo ayudar con la serpiente - se supone que es mi misión y no me has dejado ayudar en todo el viaje – utilizare mis poderes de fuego para ayudar que piensas? – Fionna recuerda que también tienes poderes helados y serán más seguros para el barco – si papa –

Fionna puso los ojos completamente en blanco y espero las órdenes.

En ese momento la serpiente aparece por proa y los cañones atacaron – menos mal la Dulce Reina reforzó este barco para soportar cañonazos demasiado cercanos pensó Finn para si – junto con los cañones también los arqueros que congelaron partes del cuerpo de la serpiente – esta se lamento y se dirigió a babor por el agua los cañones ataron y las flechas criogénicas atacaron también – la serpiente ya no podía moverse ya que tenia demasiado cuerpo congelado – Fionna se elevo por los aires i le disparo un racho que le provoco la muerte.

Al ir avanzando el barco llego a una isla que daba a unos pocos kilómetros del Reino de la Joya – les dio también un bote con vela y una carga de flechas criogénicas.

Después de 3 días de viaje lograron llegar a la isla de los 2 volcanes. Se dice que si esa isla la toca un ser de fuego se hace más poderoso – Finn leyó dicha leyenda en la biblioteca del Dulce Reino – lo cual lo preocupo ya que Fionna podía convertirse en uno – la isla de una forma misteriosa era oscura el sol casi no cubría y Marcy y Marshall podían ayudar sin tener protección.

Fionna se bajo del barco y al instante se transformo en un ser de fuego.

PF: - Pero que, padre ven aquí ahora dijo preocupada – Al llamado de Fionna – Finn se presento lo mas rápido posible – se puso nervioso al ver a Fionna como ser de fuego y le pregunto.

RFI: - Fionna hija – por que estas como ser de fuego? – No lo se padre yo solo baje del barco y me transforme y no puedo volver a la normalidad por mas que lo intento – tranquila tal ves con rayo de hielo puedas hacerlo – Finn se alejó de Fionna y le disparó con el rayo – pero se derritió antes de alcanzarla – le tiraron cubetas de agua pero esta se evaporaba antes de ser lanzada siquiera – Finn se arriesgó y decidió ignorarlo.

Tanto Finn como Fionna acompañados de Marceline y Marshall con su bajo hacha y su guitarra hacha – se dirigieron al lugar indicado – estaba en la cima del segundo volcán – Finn se preocupo ya que fue en la cima de un volcán que Fionna se transformaría en el ser de su pesadilla – al llegar para sorpresa de Finn – el monstruo que lo esperaba era el LICH – tanto Finn como el LICH se miraban con odio y rencor – pero el LICH miraba a Fionna con temor y se alejaba de ella lo mas que podía – Finn aprovecho la situación y le lanzo un rayo que si funciono al LICH – después de una larga pelea e intentos de evitar de que Fionna cayera en el cráter – ambos cometieron un grabe error por culpa del LICH – Fionna casi cae en el cráter – sin siquiera fijarse Finn se lanzo a rescatar a Fionna – llego justo a tiempo Fionna estaba por tocar la lava del volcán – cuando Finn le sostuvo la mano – la llevo a la tierra.

RFI: - Fionna quédate aquí en tierra – no quiero que subas al volcán – Pero papa - Sin peros Fionna – por que no tratas de buscar una cueva y la revisas completa – tal vez encuentres la rosa en una de ellas – Si, lo hare – Pídele a Marceline y Marshall que te ayuden – le grito Finn.

PF: - Marcy – Marshall – papa dice si me pueden ayudar a buscar la rosa de oro – Yo pensé que él te ayudaba, dijo Marcy levantando una ceja – Esta ocupado peleando con alguien llamado…. LICH – si LICH eso fue lo que esculle.

MARCY: ¡LICH!

MARSHALL: - Que pasa mama – que cosa es el LICH. – Chicos ustedes busquen la rosa yo me encargo de ayudar a tu padre a pelear contra el LICH – Marshall recuerda debes llevar algo para enfriar a Fionna si sufre uno de sus ataques – le susurra Marcy a Marshall – que cosa es el LICH dijeron Marshall y Fionna juntos – Chicos lo hablaremos después pero obedezcan.


	3. Chapter 3

PF: - Tía Marceline – ven aquí y dinos quien es el LICH - gruño Fionna – mientras se ponía roja de lo molesto del asunto que le decían – Al notarlo Marshall – la llevo un momento a la playa.

MARSHALL: - Fionna – amiga puedo pedirte que nos refresquemos un poco – tal vez nos venga bien con lo molesto del asunto – lo decía solo por bajarle la temperatura a Fionna.

PF: - Marshall - -tal vez tengas razón – vallamos a la playa y estemos un momento en la arena – Me parece bien pero creo que deberíamos meternos al agua nos refrescaríamos mas no crees – dijo y levanto una ceja Marshall.

Una vez en la playa Fionna y Marshall se tranquilizaron y se olvidaron un poco del asunto sobre el LICH – Mientras en la cima del volcán Finn y Marcy luchaban contra el LICH – Al recuperarse Fionna – ella y Marshall regresaron a la isla y entraron en las cuevas que tenían cada una – revisaban las cuevas mientras ellos enfrentaban sus propios peligros – Mas avanzaba la lucha contra el LICH – el y Marcy se cansaban mientras Finn solo necesitaba reponer fuerzas con solo su mente – gracias a un hechicero el aprendió a reunir las fuerzas de su alrededor para seguir luchando sin cansancio – él le lanzaba rayos de hielo al LICH mientras Marcy se detenía un poco para reponer sus fuerzas de modo natural.

MARCY: - Finn me retiro un momento para ir al barco por un poco de color rojo – vendré a ayudarte contra el LICH después de eso – Muy bien Marcy – Finn seguía recibiendo los ataques del LICH sin que estos surtieran efecto – Finn regreso al ataque mientras el LICH retrocedía para no congelarse o cortarse con la espada de Finn – Cuando el LICH estuvo demasiado cansado Finn saco provecho y lo lanzo de un ataque en el cráter del volcán.

El LICH comenzó rápidamente a derretirse y cuando Marcy llego encontró a Finn disfrutando de la escena y el triunfo que logro tener en ese momento – ellos celebraban el triunfo final sobre el LICH y se retiraron a buscarla rosa junto con Fionna y Marshall.

MARCY: - Finn debemos ir a las cuevas a encontrar a los chicos – Marcy en esta isla hay muchas cuevas como los vamos a encontrar? Le pregunto Finn – Finn si Marshall lleva con el su guitarra hacha los encontraremos ya que mi bajo y su guitarra se conectan entre si.

Marceline tomo su bajo hacha y la puso adelante rápidamente del bajo comenzaron a salir ondas que conducían hacia una de las 3 cuevas que tenia el primer volcán – rápidamente Finn y Marcy se dirigieron a esa cueva avanzaron 500metros abajo para encontrar a Marshall mal herido y a Fionna como ser de fuego peleando contra un enorme ogro – mientras Marceline cuidaba de su hijo Finn fue a ayudar a la suya que ya se encontraba cansada.

RFI: - Fionna hija – como estas? – Padre en este momento no puedo responder ya que este ogro me tiene ocupada dijo mientras hacia fuerza sosteniendo el fuerte brazo del ogro – Finn le lanzo un rayo al ogro el cual cayo encima de Fionna – FIONNA grito Finn mientras se dirigía hacia ella – mientras debajo del ogro Fionna hacia presión para poder seguir respirando – para poder quitarse al ogro de encima Fionna se transformo en pequeño titán de fuego que podía controlar y era lo suficientemente fuerte para calcinar al ogro.

Cuando Finn llego en donde se encontraba su hija el ogro ya estaba en llamas y ella se apareció con la apariencia de siempre – Fionna hija te encuentras bien? – si padre – padre debemos seguir buscando esa rosa – no crees?

RFI: - Si – la buscaremos y la llevaremos al Dulce Reino – mate al LICH por ella y no nos iremos sin ella te parece hija – le decía mientras se inclinaba y le ponía un brazo sobre el hombro.

PF: - Cierto de todos modos padre no me iré de aquí sin esa rosa – Muy bien mejor seguimos si queremos encontrarla.

RFI: - Marcy – Marshall debemos seguir o no po….

Marshall se encuentra mal debo llevarlo al barco y darle algo rojo antes de seguir adelante – interrumpió Marceline – Lo entiendo sácalo y te veremos afuera cuando hallamos salido de la cueva – sigamos hija – Marcy se llevo como loca a Marshall al barco y le dio una de cada fruta que encontró en el barco.

Fionna y Finn se dirigieron aun mas profundo en la cueva llegaron a un punto en el que Fionna pudo ser la única fuente de luz – al avanzar mas lograron ver un resplandor dorado a lo lejos – mientras mas se acercaban el resplandor se hacia mas fuerte – cuando llegaron al resplandor se sorprendieron al observar un lindo arbusto de rosas en medio de en poso de lava – los 2 se quedaron atónitos ante tal hecho – el camino hacia el arbusto de rosas doradas estaba marcado por un camino de rocas – al observar el camino Finn insistió en hacerlo el.

RFI: - Fionna hija mira ese camino es demasiado peligroso para ti y para nosotros – yo lo atravesare y tomare el arbusto – pero jovencita usted se queda aquí lejos de la lava de este volcán – da acuerdo.

Pero papa – la misión se supones que es mía – mira ese camino es demasiado peligroso – ni tu ni yo nos vemos afectados ya que tu eres capas de hacerte un ser de fuego y yo puedo bajar mi temperatura lo suficiente para no sentir el calor – tu debes quedarte si te caes yo sufriría mas que nadie me quedaría contigo y destruiría ese maldito arbusto de rosas ya que por culpa de él fue que te perdí – quédate aquí.

Finn se acercó al camino de rocas y comenzó a caminar por ese camino fue recordando la historia sobre esa rosa.

**HAY UNA ROSA DE ORO**

**QUE OTORGA LA INMORTALIDAD**

**LA ROSA SE ENCUENTRA RODEADA POR UN POSO DE LAVA**

**TODO AQUEL QUE LLEGO A ELLA ANTES DE TOCARLA**

**FUERON QUEMADOS Y MUERTOS**

**POR EL POSO DE LAVA**

Finn debía ver bien por donde ponía los pies ya que si hacia un movimiento en falso la lava le quemaría los pies – al parecer era difícil ya que cada piedra se derretía después de tocarla – desde un haría segura Fionna veía a su padre preocupada y con temor de que fuera a caer al poso de lava – Finn logro pisar la ultima piedra corto el arbusto de rosas y miro a su alrededor.

Observo a su alrededor y no alcanzo a ver el camino de piedras por el que babia llegado – decidió entonces que regresar volando.

RFI: - El camino ya no esta – creo que regresare volando donde esta mi hija – Al alzar Finn el vuelo se golpeo en la cabeza y se dijo – pude haber llegado al arbusto de rosas volando desde un inicio.

Cuando Finn se reunió con Fionna ambos escucharon un gruñido que provenía del techo – Ambos observaron y lograron ver un enorme dragón se dirigía hacia ellos – Corrieron ya que la cueva comenzó a temblar – Desde el barco Marceline y Marshall observaron como la isla temblaba en un gran terremoto.

En el interior de la cueva Finn y Fionna al observar que no podrían escapar del dragón decidieron luchar contra el – Finn le lanzaba rayos congelados los cuales no lo tocaban por que al parecer un campo de energía protegía al dragón – Fionna le lanzo llamaradas de fuego las cuales lo tocaron pero lo hacían mas grande – Ellos decidieron seguir corriendo mientras el dragón los perseguía – Finn seguía lanzando rayos solo para hacer que retrocedieran y no funcionaba – Finn le pidió a su hija que le lanzara llamaradas de fuego para hacer un muro de hielo grueso para demorar al dragón mientras salían, el muro resulto ser efectivo el dragón retrocedió y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente lejos de Finn y Fionna ellos seguían corriendo tratando de escapar de la cueva la cual se comenzó a caer en pedazos – el dragón estaba rompiendo el hielo lo cual Finn noto – estando a casi 1 kilometro y medio de la salida fueron atacados por 3 ogros – Finn ataco a uno con su espada de sangre de demonio mientras Fionna atacaba a otro con ráfagas de fuego ya que no tenia un arma a la mano al notarlo Finn le paso la espada de platino e iridio que podía congelar lo que tocaba – con cada corte que le daban a los ogros el hielo que detenía al dragón se rompía mas fácilmente – lograron matar a uno de los 3 ogros Finn le dijo a Fionna que combinará sus poderes helados con los de fuego.

Fionna salto sobre uno de los ogros usando sus poderes combinados congelo a uno de los ogros en un hielo rojo – Finn fue peleando y congelo con sus manos el suelo donde un ogro se encontraba y este comenzó a resbalarse cada vez que tocaba el piso – el ogro al que Fionna había congelado comenzó a derretirse para sorpresa de ambos el ogro después de derretirse estallo en llamas – el ogro que seguía resbalándose en el piso tubo la desgracia de morir aplastado por una roca mientras se ponía de pie - el temblor provoco que la roca le cayera encima ya con los 3 ogros muertos Finn y Fionna siguieron corriendo mientras Finn escullo que el hielo se rompía liberando al dragón que nuevamente comenzó a perseguirlos nuevamente – Al estar casi a 200 metros de la salida – Ellos se cansaron miraron al dragón que se les acercaba – juntaron sus manos concentraron sus energías y combinaron sus poderes miraron al dragón que lo tenían suficientemente cerca para darle un golpe directo – Finn y Fionna le lanzaron juntos ráfagas de fuego azul – el dragón se cógelo y después estallo en llamas azules.

Con el temblor Finn y Fionna apenas lograron salir de la cueva ya que la entrada quedo tapada por rocas – se dirigieron a la playa para observar que la isla se estaba hundiendo subieron al barco y se dirigieron al puerto helado – lógicamente pasaron por varios peligros pero no eran nada comparados con los de ida y los de la isla – sobraron la cuarta parte de la comida y las municiones.

MARCY: - Finn – esta aventura que tuvimos fue peligrosa – pero estuvo emocionante no puedo creer que mandaste al LICH al interior de un volcán y te trajiste un arbusto de rosas doradas – Marshall esta muy cansado lo llevare a casa para que descanse.

RFI: - No Marcy – pacen la noche en el palacio realizare una cena en honor de esta aventura suicida y la madures de nuestros hijos al saber escoger mejor las misiones que realizaran – que piensas.

MARCY – Muy bien – además nos hace falta otra cosa que necesitamos – Otra cosa? – Lo olvidaste el agua de la fuente de juventud eterna.

RFI: - A cierto lo olvide – le preguntare a Fionna mañana si quiere realizar la segunda parte – bien sabes que los 4 apenas salimos vivos de esa isla – Muy bien tomemos un buen y largo descanso.

Con esto Finn y sus amiga junto con sus hijos se dirigieron al palacio del reino helado – al entrar se sorprendieron al encontrar a la Dulce Reina y Gumball, llorando en los brazos de la Reina Flama Helada.

RFI: - Mi reina que paso por están tan tristes – Finn el Dulce Rey murió – Mi mas sentido pésame – le pediré a Gunter que les prepare una habitación para los 4 para que pasen aquí esta noche.

Se retiraron todos a su respectiva habitación – pasaron la noche hay y al día siguiente ya mas descansados – se pusieron a conversar mientras Gunter preparaba y serbia el desayuno.

RFI: - Muy bien cuéntame Dulce Reina como paso todo?

DR: - Hubo un ataque departe del Príncipe Flama en el intento de proteger el reino mi esposo se le enfrento logro mojarlo pero el comenzó a envolverse en llamas – cuando los bomberos lo apagaron ya era tarde – mi esposo ya estaba muerto – colocamos al Príncipe inconsciente en la lámpara que usábamos para tu esposa recuerdas?

RFI: - Que te pareció la noticia mi reina?

RIH: - Me sentí insultada al saber que mi hermano fue encarcelado en la misma lámpara en la que yo estuve una ves – pero él se lo merecía – fui a hablar con mi padre sobre el asunto – el me contesto que le pediría a la Dulce Reina que le diera a su hijo y él lo castigaría seriamente – le renegué le dije que eso podría provocar una querrá – me dijo que lo mantendría en una lámpara mientras discutía sobre el asunto con la Dulce Reina – lo vigile y así lo hiso mientras hacia un pacto de paz con el Dulce Reino mi hermano estuvo encerrado en mi antigua lámpara.

DR: - El pacto se trataba sobre lo siguiente **SI EL PRÍNCIPE FLAMA VOLVÍA A ATACAR EL DULCE REINO SERIA APAGADO – **él lo firmo y estuvo de acuerdo.

RFI: Y tu mi reina que piensas sobre eso?

RIH: - Pensé que mi padre estaría en contra – pero para mi sorpresa estuvo de acuerdo – yo estuve presente en ese momento.

RFI: - Bien – cuando fue eso? – Finn eso fue hace 2 días – si tu hija hubiera llegado con esa rosa ese día en la mañana mi esposo estaría aquí – Hoye no me hables de esa manera apenas salimos los 4 con vida de esa maldita isla y me insultas de ese modo – Tienes razón lo ciento mucho.

En ese momento entraron al salón Fionna y Marshall restregándose los ojos.

Miren quienes se despertaron dijo Marcy con un tono de burla.

DR: - Marcy mas respecto al parecer la aventura fue difícil para ellos y tu te burlas por que amanecieron así.

PF: - Padre aun nos falta una cosa para completar la misión recuerdas – Si hija pero primero descansara este día ambos después nos preocuparemos por el agua – Mama donde esta Cake debo regañarla por no ir con nosotros.

RIH: - Hija debe estar ocultándose de marcy y Marshall ya que le teme a los vampiros.

Fionna se dirigió al baño y se relajo en la tina y Marshall se dirigió a otro para hacer lo mismo – Gumball estuvo esperando afuera para jugar con ambos y se puso a jugar con Cake mientras esperaba – Al llegar sus amigos Gumball, Marshall y Fionna salieron a jugar al jardín alegre de

Finn – al darse cuenta de eso Finn se dirigió y les llamo la atención ya que casi rompen una de las estatuas de su esposa cuando era joven.

RFI: - Chicos vengan ahora mismo aquí – Ellos llegaron – Fionna si rompes algo tu lo reconstruirás con tus amigos hasta que quede igual – de acuerdo – Si padre – Bien sigan con el juego – mañana nos espera la otra parte de tu misión si aun quieres terminarla.

PF: - Claro que la terminare – la misión que un rey otorga debe ser cumplida en su totalidad.

Finn se fue sorprendido al escullar esa frase tan madura – no pareció una niña de 12 años.

Estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose todo el día hasta el cansancio – hasta que Marshall y Gumball observaron a Fionna con terror al ver que estaba teniendo uno de sus peligrosos ataques – corrieron como desesperados sacándola del jardín ya que podía derretirlo y tendrían que reconstruirlo – ellos se quemaron las manos llamaron con dolor a Finn.

RFI: - Hay no chicos aléjense de ella ya la enfrió yo – Fionna ya tenia 2 de sus 3 Rubís encendidos el tercero estaba palpitando – Finn sabia que si no se daba prisa tendría que enfriar a un titán de fuego – coloco sus mano izquierda sobre Fionna y comenzó a lanzarle ondas heladas que la enfriaron, le curo a los chicos las quemaduras de las manos y les recordó que debían tener agua a la vista por si eso volvía a pasar.

Llego el día siguiente y los 4 aventureros se prepararon para la otra parte de la misión – esta ves con permiso de la Dulce Reina – Gumball les acompaño en la misión.

DR: - Finn te advierto de que si Gumball no regresa te pondré en la cárcel bien? – Muy bien estaré encerrado el tiempo que usted quiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya al no estar el Dulce Rey – Finn podía tomar un poco de tiempo para tomar un descanso – pero Fionna quería realizar – Finn recordó que esta parte de la misión la haría con 5 compañeros ya no eran Marceline, Marshall y su hija Fionna – esta vez estaría también el príncipe Gumball.

RFI: - Chicos partiremos mañana tomemos este día para entrenar – alístense que los llevare al gimnasio del palacio.

Una vez listos todos se reunieron en el gimnasio – una vez en el gimnasio Finn observo que su hija se les había adelantado – Fionna vestía un ajustado traje de gimnasta – con solo mirarla Marshall y Gumball se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos las cejas arriba y la boca abierta – Al notarlo Finn les cerro la boca les bajo las cejas y los golpeo por la espalda para que dejaran de actuar de esa forma.

Durante el entrenamiento Finn y Fionna entrenaban placenteramente – Finn con las pesas y Fionna con la barra y realizando flexiones – Marshall y Gumball intentaban concentrarse en su respectivo ejercicio pero no podían por prestarle atención a Fionna – Finn se canso de esa actitud y los coloco en un gimnasio aparte – este estaba menos equipado que el otro pero tuvieron que quedarse hay entrenando los 2 solos.

GUMBALL: - Marshall lo que paso fue tu culpa – Enserio no me digas niñito – no soy un niñito – eres demasiado débil mírate tu musculatura da lastima – Y tu que? Que chica en su sano juicio se fijaría en un vampiro como tu.

Gumball y Marshall se la pasaron discutiendo todo el tiempo y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos – en un momento dado Fionna paso por el lugar ya que fue a ver como les estaba yendo en el entrenamiento – al encontrarlos peleando fue y de un golpe a cada uno los separo.

PF: - Gumball – Marshall – que es este desorden porque pelean entre ustedes y no se dedican a entrenar como es debido.

Fionna se estaba calentando y el tercer Ruby estaba apunto de encenderse – ellos se preocuparon y le lanzaron un balde de agua encima – después de que Fionna se calmo – ella con mano dura los puso a entrenar de modo militar – Al escullar tanto grito Finn fue a observar lo que sucedía y vio alegre como su hija hacia trabajar a ese par de vagos – después de decirle a Fionna que ya era suficiente castigo para ambos los 4 fueron a cambiarse.

Estando en el salón preparándose para la otra parte de la misión – La cual Fionna estaba ansiosa de realizar.

RFI: - Chicos hay que ir a comer y comer bien – mañana desayunaran bien – por que al medio día vamos a la nocheosfera – Padre esta vez llevaremos a Cake – se supone que ella es mi compañera de aventuras y solo a realizado pequeñas y aburridas misiones conmigo – esta que era importante no participo – Muy bien hija Cake ira así tenga que encerrarla en una diminuta jaula para que no use sus poderes para escapar – vamos sus madres deben estar preocupadas por el duro entrenamiento que tuvieron – y el castigo que ustedes tuvieron – casi no puedo creer que una chica los pusiera en esa posición – no te ofendas hija.

Los 4 se dirigieron a comer y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente – Finn fue a despertar a los perezosos ya que era la hora de desayunar y no bajen sin cambiarse y alistarse – recuerden que vamos a la nocheosfera les dijo.

Mientras todos desayunaban Finn comenzó a hablar.

RFI: - Dime Marcy – me dijiste anteriormente que la entrada a Yggdrasil – se encuentra en la nocheosfera. – Muy cierto – se encuentra en la parte mas profunda de esta – debemos primero pedirle permiso a mi padre para poder ir hay – contesto Marcy.

MARSHALL: - Mamá – como que tenemos que pedirle permiso al abuelo – tu odias hacer eso.

MARCY: - Si – pero en este caso es diferente – en esa parte solo mi padre puede abrir un portal para que podamos pasar a esa parte de la nocheosfera.

RFI: - Marcy – y a cuanta distancia de hay esta Yggdrasil –esta a los 4 kilómetros de profundidad le dice Marcy.

PF: - Padre – ya podemos continuar con la misión – recuerda que hoy nos acompañan Marshall, Gumball – el cual espero que sirva para algo pensó para si – y Cake.

RFI: - Cierto hoy nos acompaña el Dulce Príncipe Gumball – será mejor que lo apure – parece ser peor que tu madre arreglándose el cabello.

Una vez reunidos todos. – Marcy podrías abrir el portal le dice Finn.

MARCY: - Finn y que hay de tu esposa? – a ella le hará compañía la Dulce Reina. – Muy bien – listos chicos. Con esas palabras Marcy agarra su bajo hacha y le da un hachazo a la pared de la cual apareció el portal a la nocheosfera.

Todos atravesaron el portal y aparecieron en el palacio de Lord Abadeer.

LA: - Marcy – Marshall – como se encuentran – y observo que traen visitas.

MARCY: - Hoye – papa necesitamos que nos des permiso de ir a la parte profunda de la nocheosfera – QUIERES QUE¡ dijo sorprendido.

LA: - Marceline Abadeer – como se te ocurre que yo te permita ir a la parte profunda de la nocheosfera – no puedo dejar ir al monstruito de papa a ese lugar – al que incluso yo tengo miedo.

MARSHALL: - monstruito de papa ja jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

MARCY: - Papa ya te dicho que ya no soy una niña tengo 1000 años – y tu Marshall deja de reírte de mama o te pondré bajo el sol por un buen rato – dijo molesta.

RFI: - Bueno – podemos partir.

LA: - A – como sea.

Abadeer los dirigió a la parte profunda de la nocheosfera y abrió el portal a su interior.

LA: - Recuerden si mueren no regresaran – las personas que mueren en esta parte no van al mundo de los muertos van a un lugar peor. Todos se angustiaron por el comentario – pero a Fionna no le importo y fue la primera en cruzar el portal – tras ella fueron Gumball y Marshall – Finn y Marceline tuvieron que ir por ellos – una ves adentro el portal se cerro.

Los 5 aventureros comenzaron a bajar por el camino – pero cada vez se ponía mas oscuro – a Marcy y Marshall no les afectaba ya que como vampiros podían ver en la oscuridad – Fionna tubo que transformarse en un ser de fuego y pudo iluminar el lugar casi por completo – pero tuvieron mala fortuna ya que en el momento se despertaron 2 criaturas que se molestaron por el resplandor de la luz – esos monstruos eran dragones negros y ellos preferían las oscuridad y les molesto que iluminaran su hogar- se lanzaron contras nuestros héroes.

Gumball se escondía como un cobarde ya que así reaccionaba su madre ante el peligro.

RFI: - Chicos debemos terminar con ellos rápido recuerden que debemos llegar lo mas rápido posible a Yggdrasil – no podemos perder tiempo.

Después de una larga lucha contra los dragones Finn y sus amigos siguieron su camino después de regañar a Gumball por ocultarse y no poner de su parte – **eres igual que tu madre** le grito Finn.

Finn y sus amigos llegaron a un lugar muy hermoso que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Bienvenidos a Yggdrasil dijo Marcy – Finn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era un enorme árbol y lo digo por mucho ni la cima se le notaba – Noto también que había lo que parecía un camino de arcoíris que conducía a la cima – Finn se le acerco Marcy te presento el camino que nos conducirá a la cima de Yggdrasil – el puente de arcoíris – el Bifrost – este camino nos llevara a la cima de Yggdrasil – mi padre me dijo que Odín fundo una ciudad de guerreros – que el y su hijo Thor dirigen y entrenan – debemos pasar primero a Asgard y pedir permiso a Odín para poder seguir avanzando.

RFI: - Pues bien vallamos a visitar a Asgard para avanzar y… - Finn no termino de hablar cuando 2 ciclopes los atacaron y ellos tuvieron que detenerlos – igual que antes Gumball se escondía como un cobarde – La rama no cae lejos del árbol dijo Marceline cuando lo vio escondido.

Cuando estuvieron arriba del Bifrost comenzaron a subir pero se encontraban con monstruos cada vez mas peligrosos – estando a solo 2 kilómetros de Asgard – observaron a un hombre siendo atacado por 5 gigantes 4 golems de hielo y 4 ciclopes. Al observar el peligro que enfrentaba el hombre ellos se dirigieron a ayudarlo.

Después de 2 horas de lucha le hombre les agradeció.

¿?: - Gracias por su ayuda – aun que en primer lugar no la quería – yo los libere para poder tener un poco de acción la vida en Asgard es aburrida y….

MARCY: - Entonces provienes de Asgard cierto Thor- le dijo levantando una ceja.

THOR gritaron todos.

THOR: - Si ese es mi nombre – supongo que eres Marceline Abadeer cierto – La monstruito de papi – le dijo burlándose.

MARCY: - Ven aquí para que te golpee Thor le dijo rencorosamente – Ya los 2 interrumpió Finn.

RFI: - Thor estamos aquí para pedirle algo a Odín – podrías llevarnos con el.

THOR: - No lo creo – mi padre no acepta visitas si estas no son especiales – dijo con arrogancia.

RFI: - Bueno en ese caso permíteme hacer presentaciones – Yo soy Finn el Rey Helado, ella es mi hija Fionna y sus amigos Marshall y Gumball Y a Marceline ya la conoces – la reina vampiro – todos lo mencionados somos de la realeza 3 de nosotros 5 son príncipes – 2 príncipes y 1 princesa – supongo que debe ser suficiente no?

THOR: - Bien ese es asunto de mi padre si quiere recibirlos.

Thor condujo a Finn y sus amigos al interior del palacio de Asgard – paras poder hablar con Odín – Padre estos forasteros desean hablar contigo.

ODIN: - Muy bien – soy Odín padre de todo – quien requiere mi presencia? – Thor estaba sentado a la par de Odín observando con curiosidad a Fionna – como si la conociera.

RFI: - Señor Odín – soy el Rey Helado Finn y e venido a pedir su permiso para poder seguir avanzando por el Bifrost – mis amigos y yo necesitamos llegar a la cima de Yggdrasil.

ODIN: - El Rey Helado dices – pensé que el Rey Helado era un hombre llamado Simón – Cierto pero el Rey Simón murió hace años yo soy su sucesor – Entiendo – para que asunto desean ir a la cima de Yggdrasil.

PF: - Debemos ir por agua de la fuente de eterna juventud – esta es la ultima parte de mi primera misión como aventurera. – Fionna no hables de mas – Lo siento mucho padre.

RFI: - Si usted lo desea señor Odín puedo contarle toda la aventura que hemos… - Finn no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Thor.

THOR: - Un momento – le dijiste a la niña Fionna – Efectivamente ese es su nombre – FIONNA no deberías estar en el campo de entrenamiento y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablo Thor de mal humor.

PF: - Quien se cree que es herrero para hablarme de ese modo – yo no lo conozco – yo siempre e vivido en el Reino Helado con mis padres – NO soy de este lugar le dijo Fionna molesta.

THOR: - COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMAR HERRERO AL PODEROSO THOR FIONNA IRE Y TE GOLPIARE CON MJOLNIR .

Thor se tiro encima de Fionna pero ella le lanzo una bola de fuego que lo tiro al suelo – ella primero estuvo normal, después se calentó, después se transformo en un ser de fuego y por ultimo Finn tubo que enfriarla ya que Fionna estuvo a punto de transformarse en un titán de fuego.

RFI: - Debe usted perdonar a mi hija señor Odín – ella no controla su propio poder – Fionna estamos en un lugar desconocido trata de mantener tu temperatura baja y encerrado a ese titán que tienes bien.

PF: - Si papá – pero el herrero empezó – Si yo discuto eso con Odín y le pediré a Thor que te de una disculpa – pero tu te disculparas primero por decirle herrero bien. – Si papa.

ODIN: - Rey Helado – veo que su hija es muy especial – y si tenemos aquí a una chica igual a su hija que también se llama Fionna – creo que le gustaría conocerla a usted y a su hija.

MARCY: - Odín – no creo que deba hacer eso – recuerde una teoría que hay **si una persona conoce a una de sus vidas pasadas todo el universo se destruirá – o sea Yggdrasil perderá equilibrio y se destruirá.**

ODÍN: - Cierto lo había olvidado – en ese caso la mandare llamar para que solo el Rey Helado la conozca.

Con eso Odín mando a Thor a llamar a la otra Fionna.

Cuando Finn logro ver que Thor regresaba le hablo a Cake.

RFI: - Cake necesito que ocultes a mi hija – no permitas que por ninguna razón que ella vea a la chica que viene con Thor.

Cake salto en donde estaba Fionna y la envolvió en una "jaula" que creo expandiéndose – para taparla – e impedir que observe a la chica que venia con Thor – Fionna se comenzó a molestar y le exigió a Cake que la dejara salir.

PF: - Cake quiero que me dejes salir – No puedo Fionna tu padre me pidió que te cubriera de la chica que esta con Thor – Que tiene esa chica Cake – déjame salir o te quemare – yo quiero conocer a esa chica que mencionas – No Fionna no lo permitiré.

THOR: - Padre – ya he regresado con Fionna para que conozca a la niña – donde se encuentra?

ODÍN: - Thor – la niña no conocerá a la Fionna de Asgard – a ella la conocerá solo el Rey Helado.

THOR: - El Rey Helado? – No yo la traje para que conozca a la niña y así será padre.

Finn se acercó a la chica y la observo de cerca – se sorprendió al observar que la chica era exactamente igual a su hija.

RFI: - Tu debes ser Fionna (la de Asgard) – me sorprende eres exactamente igual a la niña que no conocerás.

FDA (por Fionna de Asgard): - Por que no debo conocer a la niña – será mejor que la traigas o te matare. – No puedo permitir que la conozcas.

RFI: - No conocerás a la niña y eso es todo.

FDA: - Señor Odín – pido pelear contra este sujeto para poder conocer a la niña – Eso no es decisión mía Fionna de – Tu eres el padre de todo – si tu lo ordenas se debe hacer así.

ODÍN: - Rey Helado – lo llevaremos a usted y a FDA a pelear en campo de batalla de Asgard (el campo de batalla se parece al coliseo romano) – Lo acepta – si Fionna gana usted la dejara conocer a su hija – si pierde Fionna se resignara de tratar de conocerla – Bien.

RFI: - Señor Odín – sabe lo que pasara si ellas se conocen en persona – se arriesgara? – Debo hacerlo Rey Helado Thor tiene razón por esa razón trajo a Fionna de Asgard – Sera su culpa si sucede.

Fue así como Finn y la Fionna de Asgard llegaron al campo de batalla de Asgard.

FDA comenzó a atacar a Finn – pero el esquivaba cada ataque como si no fuera nada – FDA seguía insistente con los ataques – pero Finn seguía esquivando los ataques fácilmente – de un momento a otro Finn congelo el piso del campo y se dirigió a congelar las pierna de FDA – deteniéndola – al ser derrotada FDA – Finn logro que ella no conociera a Fionna – pero Thor insistía en eso – Finn le pidió a Odín que hiciera algo.

RFI: - Señor Odín usted y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y su hijo no lo quiere cumplir – se supone que FDA no conocería a mi hija Fionna y Thor insististe en que la conozca.

ODÍN: - Rey Helado tiene toda la razón – Thor – le pediré al Rey Helado que rescate el teseracto que robaron los gigantes de Hielo. Rey Helado acepta la misión que le daré – si la cumple Thor lo dejara en paz con lo de presentarlas – estas de acuerdo – Si señor Odín – Y tu Thor estas de acuerdo con lo que dije – Si padre – muy bien – el teseracto se encuentra el mundo de Jötunheim ese es el planeta de los gigantes – acepta la misión?

RFI: - La acepto señor Odín – pero llevare conmigo a mi hija Fionna – no me quiero arriesgar a que durante mi ausencia presenten a ambas Fionnas.

ODÍN: - Acepto lo que pide Rey Helado – puede llevar a su hija a Jötunheim – preparare el Bifrost para que vallan al Jötunheim.

RFI: - Entonces lo que Fionna y yo debemos traerle es una cosa llamada teseracto – debe llamar una caja de madera si lo toma con las manos desnudas lo tragara un agujero negro – Estaremos aquí pronto – vámonos hija – Si papá.

Finn y su hija Fionna – tomaron el camino hacia Jötunheim – en el momento en que llegaron – ellos se presentaron ante el rey de Jötunheim.

RFI: - Hola su majestad soy el Rey Helado Finn – y hemos venido mi hija Fionna y yo a pedirle que nos de el teseracto para poder llevarlo con Odín.

RDJ: - Rey Helado Finn? – la ultima vez que supe el Rey Helado era un hombre llamado Simón. – Tiene razón pero el Rey Simón murió hace años yo soy su sucesor – En ese caso – me temo Rey Helado que no le entregare lo que vino a buscar – nosotros lo robamos y nos lo quedaremos.

RFI: - Vera usted necesitamos llevarle el teseracto a Odín para que nos permita seguir por el Bifrost para llegar a la cima de Yggdrasil – por eso necesitamos el teseracto – debo insistir.

RDJ: - Bien debo – sentenciarlo a una lucha no puedo darte el teseracto al no ser que te lo ganes – debo ponerte a luchar contra un ejercito de mis mejores hombres – prepárese Rey Helado ya que tal vez no salga vivo de Jötunheim.

RFI: - Venga la lucha entonces – padre yo te ayudare – no lo se – eso es decisión del rey de Jötunheim.

RDJ: - Rey Helado – su hija lo puede ayudar todo lo que quiera – Bien empecemos entonces.

En el acto 5 gigantes de hielo – Fionna por ser un ser de fuego casi no estuvo siendo de ayuda para Finn – al casi no poder ayudar a su padre – se comenzó a molestar – a pesar de eso Fionna no podía convertirse en un titán de fuego – Finn congelaba el piso para hacerlos resbalar y los destruía a golpes y cortes de su espada de sangre de demonio – al observar que Fionna trataba de ayudarlo – y no podía le tiro su espada de oro Fionna la tomo y comenzó a ser mas útil después de que derrotaron 10 gigantes – 20 quimeras –y 60 ciclopes de hielo – Finn y Fionna ganaron el derecho de llevarse el teseracto con ellos – Finn lo coloco en la caja de madera que Odín le dio – Regresaron a Asgard – le entregaron el teseracto a Odín y Thor cumplió su palabra de mala gana – Odín les mostro el camino hacia la sima de Yggdrasil – por medio del Bifrost – regresaron de Jötunheim – Finn noto que fionna se estaba poniendo mal – fue con urgencia a verla y revisar su estado de salud.

MARCY: - Finn – Fionna se esta poniendo demasiado helada – casi a congelación - dijo desesperada.

RFI: - Fionna – hija – debí haberlo supuesto marcy – esto ya le había pasado – Ya le había pasado? – Si, una semana después de que supimos que era un ser de fuego – ella se cayo en agujero en un rio congelado – cuando la saque estaba muy fría – Flama tubo que convertirse en un titán para poder calentarla – pero no puedo contar con su madre esta vez – Que hago.

GUMBALL: - Señor Finn – tal vez pueda hacer una hoguera y quemar el cuerpo de su hija así se calentaría – no cree? - Tienes razón Gumball.

RFI: - Señor Odín le pediré que prestados algunos objetos – Marshall busca madera y traerá aquí – Gumball busca las cosas mas flamables que encuentres – Marcy con la leña crea una hoguera tipo fúnebre – yo voy a preparar a mi hija para su incendio.

En 15 minutos todo ya estaba preparado para la recuperación – se construyo con la madera la hoguera – se esparció lo flamable – después Finn coloco el cuerpo de Fionna en la hoguera y le prendió fuego – camino alrededor completamente nervioso – después de esperar media hora – las llamas de la hoguera fueron absorbidas – de los restos de la hoguera salió Fionna completamente envuelta en llamas – se sacudió las cenizas que tenia en la cabeza – y corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo.

RFI: - Fionna hija mía ten encuentras bien – ya estas mejor – dijo mientras lloraba.

PF: - Si papi – ya podemos ir por esa agua? – Claro ya tenemos el permiso de Odín para seguir y eso es lo que ocupábamos.

RFI: - Pero – primero debemos limpiar el desastre que realizamos – todos se pusieron a limpiar hasta que la ultima pelusa fue – después siguieron su camino a la cima de Yggdrasil.

THOR: - Rey Helado – debe saber que se pudo haber salido con la suya – pero con mi hermano Loki – es un caso diferente con el será mas costoso – él es demasiado astuto – ten cuidado.

RFI: - Gracias Thor.

Todo el grupo siguió su camino por el Bifrost a la cima de Yggdrasil.

**DEBEN COMENTAR PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA **


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la advertencia de Thor – Finn, su hija Fionna – y sus amigos tomaron camino a la cima de Yggdrasil – subieron por Bifrost – en la cima se encontraron con un joven – que a parecer los esperaba.

¿?: - Quienes son ustedes – identifíquense – exigió el joven.

RFI: - Yo soy – el Rey Helado Finn – ella es mi hija Fionna – mis amigos – puedo saber quien eres.

¿?: - No hay tiempo de que te de mi nombre dime a que has venido Rey Helado – o te negaras a decirme por que no te he dicho mi nombre – dijo levantando una ceja.

Finn iba a dar la respuesta pero lo interrumpió Fionna.

PF: - Señor – soy la Fionna la Princesa del Reino Helado de Ooo – hemos venido aquí para recoger agua de la fuente de eterna juventud – una fuente fiable nos dijo que se encontraba en la cima de Yggdrasil – nos puede decir cual es la fuente.

¿?: - La fuente de eterna juventud – e? – No puedo dejar que la toque sin antes cumplir un reto.

PF: - Y cual seria ese reto que propone – puede decirme.

¿?: - Es simple tráigame el martillo de mi hermano Thor y te mostrare la fuente que mencionaste.

MARCY: - Tú siempre con lo mismo – no es cierto Loki?

LOKI: - Marceline – cuanto tiempo – como a estado el monstruito de papi – dijo burlándose.

Marcy se molesto saco su bajo hacha y amenazo con atacar a Loki – pero fue detenida por Finn.

RFI: - Marcy – ignorarlo – así que quieres que te traiga el martillo de Thor – tu hermano – eso no será fácil ya que Thor cuida ese martillo con su vida.

LOKI: - Significa que no puedes lograrlo – entonces vinieron aquí por nada.

RFI: - Loki – yo puedo tratar de traerlo – el único problema es que solo Thor y Odín pueden levantar ese martillo. – Cierto pero tu debes poder traerlo ya que pudiste recuperar el Teseracto que le fue robado a mi padre – dijo Loki.

LOKI: - Tráeme ese martillo y yo te daré la fuente de eterna juventud a cambio – Loki usted y yo tenemos un trasto – dijo Finn.

RFI: - Marcy tu me acompañaras de regreso a Asgard – Gumball ven que quiero preguntarte algo.

GUMBALL: - Si – que seria.

- Una vez tu madre me hablo de algo llamado ADN – dijo que es lo que rebela la formación de cada individuo en el planeta – cierto?.

- Cierto así es como funciona el ADN – y cual es el punto con el tema?.

- Si yo pudiera conseguir algo con el ADN de Thor podría levantar ese martillo?.

- Supongo que si – la ciencia siempre tiene la respuesta y la solución de todo – supongo que de esa forma puede traer el martillo aquí.

- que así sea – con una bebida alcohólica del 50% se puede dejar borracho a una persona promedio – cuanta cantidad debo conseguir para dejar borracho o inconsciente a un Dios?

- supongo que con un 100% de cantidad solo lo dejaría borracho – pero inconsciente no podrá necesitara una cantidad mas fuerte para eso o de un fuerte golpe.

- Gracias es todo lo que necesitaba saber – Marcy bienes conmigo o no.

MARCY: - Voy en camino Finn – pero cual es el plan que tienes?

RFI: - En mi mochila tengo una botella de alcohol del 100% - para curaciones que ocupan seres de hielo – solo un alcohol tan fuerte los puede sanar – y es transparente puedo engañar a Thor haciéndolo creer que es agua de la fuente.

MARCY: - Me gusta el plan pero crees que Thor se tragara el cuento – él es demasiado inteligente – no creo que lo engañes. – Ya veremos que pasa no te preocupes por eso.

RFI: - Me mencionaste anteriormente que tu cosiste toda la ropa de Marshall cuando era bebe – cierto. – Cierto pero debes mantenerlo en secreto – dijo Marcy – Entonces lo noqueare y mientras esta inconsciente le rapo el cabello y tu haces un guante con el – así le podremos llevar el martillo a Loki.

Finn y Marcy se dirigieron a Asgard – al llegar encontraron a Thor con FDA – entrenando en las afueras de Asgard – Observaron de lejos el entrenamiento y vieron el enorme poder del martillo.

RFI: - con razón Loki lo desea para él pensó Finn – Disculpa Thor – Rey Helado dijo al ver a Finn – Thor observa ya tengo el agua e venido a darte esta botella como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.

Thor tomo la botella y la tomo de un sorbo – en poco tiempo estaba totalmente borracho – Marceline le toco a FDA en una parte del cuerpo que provoco que quedara inconsciente – le aplico el mismo movimiento a Thor – Finn los recostó de espaldas – saco una cuchilla que tenia a un lado del traje – y comenzó a cortar el cabello de Thor.

Tiempo después Thor quedo completamente calvo – lo siguiente fue que Marceline comenzó a tejer el guante para Finn.

MARCY: - Toma Finn – aquí esta el guante que me pediste anteriormente – Gracias Marcy – espero que funcione.

Finn se coloco el guante que Marceline hiso y se dirigió hacia el martillo – lo tomo se dio cuenta que con el guante lo podía levantar ya que lo intento con la otra mano y fracaso – después de tomar el martillo ambos regresaron a la cima de Yggdrasil y le entregaron el guante con el martillo a Loki.

LOKI: - YA – finalmente tengo el martillo de mi hermano – ya no necesito estar aquí – esa de hay es la fuente de eterna juventud – tomen toda el agua que gusten – yo me ocupare de otro asunto.

Con eso Loki sale de la cima de Yggdrasil – Fionna recogía el agua para colocarla en todas las botellas que tenían – Finn esperaba a que Fionna terminara para poder regresar a casa – estaba observando el paisaje y logro ver una lluvia de relámpagos y rayos a lo lejos en Asgard – observo también a mucha gente corriendo como desesperada y a Thor peleando contra Loki sin poder hacer nada – Loki atacaba a Thor con el martillo que le entrego – se sorprendió – supo que era su culpa y decidió regresar a Asgard a tratar de ayudar – fue corriendo por todos – observo también que Fionna ya había terminado de llenar todas las botellas de agua.

RFI: - Fionna – ya conseguimos lo buscábamos ahora debemos regresar a Asgard a tratar de ayudar en un enredo que cause. – De acuerdo papi vallamos a arreglarlo dijo Fionna con tranquilidad.

Todos corrieron y buscaron donde ocultar el agua en las afueras de Asgard antes de entrar – ya que supusieron que Odín no los dejaría volver por el agua – colocaron el agua en un pequeño hoyo que Finn logro hacer que quedaba de camino hacia la parte baja de Yggdrasil – estando en Asgard.

RFI: - O no esto esta mal – muy bien hagámoslo chicos – así me arriesgue a que me peque yo ayudare a Thor – ustedes pongan a salvo a todas las personas que puedan – Fionna hija vennn – pero Finn observo que FDA estaba ayudando a Thor en el combate no podía pedirle a Fionna que lo ayudarla – tenia que encontrar la forma que impedir que ambas Fionnas se vean mutuamente – Mira Fionna necesito que vallas y llames a Odín tal vez él pueda tener a Loki.

Fionna obedeció la orden y llego al palacio - se sorprendió al encontrar a Odín completamente lastimado – señor Odín – señor Odín – que fue lo que sucedió aquí – por que esta en ese estado? – pregunto Fionna preocupada.

ODÍN: - Loki – entro en Asgard con el martillo en la mano – al parecer lo sostenía utilizando un guante cosido aparentemente con los cabellos de Thor – dicho esto Odín se desmalla – el golpe de Loki fue demasiado fuerte y lo dejo en ese estado.

Finn seguía tratando de pelear contra Loki pero Thor lo hacia a un lado – Finn decidió entonces hacerlo por su cuenta – le lanzo a Loki un gran rayo que lo congelo por unos momentos – los aprovecho para hablar con Thor.

RFI: - Thor aprovechemos este momento para hablar – yo quisiera disculparme si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no lo habría hecho.

THOR: - Rey Helado – usted tiene la culpa – y en parte también yo – debí haberle dicho que Loki es malvado y que siempre estuvo tratando de robar mi martillo – para destruir a Asgard y los otros mundos – usted y yo resolveremos los problemas después de detenerlo – no terminaron de hablar cuando Loki les lanzo un golpe a cada uno.

Thor seguía tratando de recuperar su martillo y finn le lanzaba rayos de hielo para tirarlo al suelo – lo que no esperaba es que Loki tenia el poder de crear imágenes falsas de si mismo – así que a Finn lo rodearon 10 Lokis – no supo cual de ellos era el verdadero – decidió atacarlos a todos – a cada uno las rayos de Finn los atravesaba – los clones eran los únicos que podían tocar y herir físicamente a Finn.

En la plaza Marceline – Marshall y Gumball trataban de poner a salvo a cada ciudadano que encontraban – al notar el aprieto en que Finn se encontraba – Marceline decidió dejarle el trabajo a los chicos – tomo su bajo hacha y salió disparada como una bala directo donde estaba Loki – el golpe de Marcy le dolió un poco lo que causo que los clones desaparecieran – en ese momento Finn lanzo un enorme rayo que congelo a Loki por unos momentos – Marceline lo atacaba con su hacha y Thor se le tiro – ambos salieron volando ya que Loki se los quito de encima – el sostuvo a Marcy y se le ilumino el rostro – del cual salió un sol artificial que lastimo a Marcy – Finn al notarlo voló con la ayuda de su corona y golpeo a Loki mientras se distraía con Marcy.

Mientras Marcy descendía mal herida al suelo – Fionna salía del palacio después de dejar a Odín en la enfermería – al ver a Marcy caer salió corriendo a detener su caída – Fionna observo que del cuerpo de Marcy salía humo lo cual supo que casi es carbonizada por una especie de sol – molesta la recogió – la coloco dentro del palacio en un lugar oscuro y fue a pelear junto con su padre y derrotar a Loki.

PF: - Loki – maldito hijo de perra – nadie le hace eso a mi tía Marceline – decía mientras se le ponían rojos los ojos.

Lo cual tanto Loki como Finn notaron – y la observaron asustados – ya que eran unos ojos color rojo sangre – cada paso que Fionna daba hacia el campo de batalla iba convirtiendo el piso en lava – Finn se dio cuenta que era malo – pero lo que necesitaba para derrotar a Loki – Fionna ya tenia sus 2 Rubís bien encendidos y el tercero estaba a punto de encenderse por completo – Finn no le gustaba nada pero lo permitió – finalmente Fionna se transformo en un enorme Titán de fuego.

El ambiente de Asgard cambio completamente – todos en Asgard se quedaron observando con asombro y terror el enorme gigante de fuego que se dirigía hacia Loki – Cake, Marshall y Gumball se asustaron sabían que no tenían agua suficiente para calmar al titán y hacer que este volviera a ser Fionna – Fionna hecha titán se le tiro a Loki encima – Finn se apartó lo mas que pudo – sabia que su hija calcinaría a Loki por completo – Fionna se dedico a golpear sola a Loki – los golpes de Fionna todos daban en el blanco – por mas que Loki trataba de defenderse Fionna absorbía los golpes como si no le provocaran dolor alguno – el guante con el cual Loki sostenía el martillo comenzó a arder en llamas – este rápidamente se desvaneció – el martillo cayo al suelo – Loki seguía flotando solo recibiendo los calientes Golpes de Fionna – hasta que este se prendió en llamas bajo a tierra y comenzó a correr como loco.

RFI: - Thor quieres que apague a Loki o lo dejo calcinarse?. – Apágalo supongo que mi padre lo desterrara después de esto – Pero Thor seguro que lo quieres apagado?.

THOR: - Se podrá a ver vuelto loco pero aun es mi hermano. – Cierto yo haría lo mismo por Jake.

Finn y Thor se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Fionna – tomaron a Loki y al martillo y salieron rápidamente de hay – Thor tomo a su hermano ya apagado y Finn se congelo lo mas que pudo se dirigió a la cima de la cabeza del Titán y le lanzo las hondas mas heladas que pudo – pero no estaba funcionando – Finn decidió utilizar todo su poder sabia que lo dejaría inconsciente pero funcionaria – tomo concentración y los ojos los puso completamente blancos – en todo Asgard se vio un resplandor blanco – Finn en ese estado le lanzo hondas heladas al Titán – el cual comenzó a perder tamaño y regreso a ser Fionna – Finn observo con alegría y después cayo al piso – justo a tiempo lo detuvo Thor que recupero sus poderes y su cabello al tomar con sus manos su martillo.

Todos esperaron con paciencia a que Finn y Odín se recuperaran y se pudieran levantar – cuando eso paso Odín y Thor agradecieron a Finn y sus amigos el haber detenido a Loki – ellos se quedaron escullando la sentencia que le darían a Loki.

ODÍN: - Loki hijo por haber destruido una parte de Asgard y haber intentado asesinar a Thor tu hermano – yo Odín padre de todo de maldigo y te niego tus poderes de por vida.

En el acto de Loki salieron 2 rayos de colores dorado y plateado – Loki tomo una apariencia debilucha y fue escoltado por 4 guardias al lugar de su destierro – los guardias y Loki pasaron por el Bifrost y fue llevado a Helheim por el Bifrost.

Odín: - Rey Helado agradezco su ayuda por avernos ayudado a detener a Loki – no le guardare rencor – ya que fue su culpa que Loki tomara el martillo en primer lugar – sin embargo nos ayudo a recuperarlo – pude usted marcharse a su casa – con sus amigos – Muchas gracias señor Odín – dijo Finn.

Nuestros aventureros se retiraron de Asgard y bajaron por el Bifrost – y regresaron a la parte profunda de la nocheosfera – con los peligros que tuvieron en Yggdrasil – pasar por esa parte era un simple juego de niños – al regresar a la parte de arriba de la nocheosfera – Marceline uso su bajo hacha y abrió un portal al palacio del reino helado – al salir y regresar a casa – Finn y Fionna salieron a abrazar a su esposa y madre – los 3 estaban muy felices de estar reunidos nuevamente.

RIH: - Fionna hija como te fue en la misión – y la cuidaste bien Finn puedo ver que Fionna, Gumball y Marshall están bien e ilesos.

RFI: - Si fue difícil tuvimos que realizar pequeñas misiones para avanzar a la cima de Yggdrasil – Fionna estuvo maravillosa – debiste haberla visto – ella sola detuvo a un Dios – dijo Finn con mucho orgullo.

PF: - Papa – no es para tanto – supongo que debemos llevarle agua a la Dulce Reina en Dulce Reino.

RIH: - Sera mañana jovencita – como podrán ver es demasiado tarde – comamos algo – busquemos cama y durmamos – de acuerdo?.

RFI: - Muy bien amor – Gunter –Señor – Prepáranos algo para cenar y trae frutos y vegetales rojo mara Marcy y Marshall – A la orden señor.

Después de cenar – todos se fueron a dormir – al día siguiente – Finn mando a Gunter a llamar a la Dulce Reina (recordemos que la dulce reina era antes la dulce princesa) – Al llegar la Dulce Reina.

DR: - Finn – me alegra verte – como le fue a mi hijo – te fue de utilidad?.

RFI: - Es igual que se madre – (suspiro) Eso pensé no te fue útil cierto? – Dulce yo no dije eso – claro que fue útil – en todas las peleas que tuvimos se oculto como un cobarde – pero fue de mucha ayuda cuando ocupaba algo sobre ciencia – las 2 características que mas te definen.

PF: - Tía Dulce – ten te traje esta enorme botella de agua de la fuente – Gracias Fionna – Por nada Tía Dulce – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Paso una semana después de realizada esa misión – durante ese tiempo Fionna no realizo misiones – aparte no había razones para tener misiones – casi no había mal que combatir.

Cuando fionna cumplió 14 años y estaba a 6 meses de cumplir los 15 – algo malo estaba por aparecer.

Una noche cualquiera.

**EN CASA DE MARCELINE Y MARSHALL**

MARCY: - Marshall – hijo terminaste de comer – debemos practicar con los instrumentos – recuerda que daremos un concierto en el reino de la joya el sábado.

MARSHALL: - Si mama – en este momento me preparo – dijo con una voz maligna – la cual Marcy noto.

Después se escullo un chirrido – que será lo que le pasara a Marceline y a su hijo Marshall Lee.

**COMENTEN PARA SABERLO**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA LUNA DE SANGRE QUE CAMBIA A LOS VAMPIROS**

Marcy: - Marshall – debemos ir al Reino Helado – Finn – puede ayudarnos con un pequeño problema.

Marceline y Marshall salieron corriendo al Reino Helado – pero de camino volvieron a escullar el chirrido – AHAHAHA – gritaron ambos de dolor – se les ocurrió volver a ver a la luna y esta tenia un extraño brillo rojo sangre – a ambos vampiros – los ojos se les pusieron de color rojo sangre – y comenzaron a actuar de forma diferente a la de siempre.

**EN EL REINO HELADO**

Finn se levanto de su cama – fue dirección a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua – después salió al patio a observar su reino ya que durante la noche y con la luna llena se pone a brillar como un diamante – cuando salió – observo que tenia un brillo rojo que lo hacia parecer un Ruby – entro corriendo la palacio y despertó a su esposa y a Fionna.

RFI: - Cariño ven a ver la luna – rápido – Que pasa Finn? – La luna tiene un brillo rojo – llamare a Fionna también – Finn salió corriendo a la habitación de Fionna. – Fionna hija despierta – Que pasa papa? – Ven conmigo y tu madre a observar la luna – rápido.

Los 3 salieron corriendo a toda prisa – cuando llegaron al patio – se quedaron atónitos por el hermoso brillo que tenia la luna – La dulce Reina y Gumball deben estar con sus telescopios observando y anotando datos sobre la luna y su extraño brillo – dijo Fionna – y los 3 se echaron a reír.

**EN EL DULCE REINO**

Dulce Reina y Gumball se encontraban en el balcón de su laboratorio – observando la luna – mientras se empezaron a preocupar por unos quejidos que venían al aparecer del Reino Helado – preocupados La dulce Reina – tomo el teléfono y llamo al palacio de Finn.

RFI: - Si buenas noches? – Finn soy yo Dulce Reina – Dulce en que te ayudo – Finn me parece que unos quejidos salen de tu Reino – Unos quejidos? – Veré de que se trata – gracias por el aviso.

**EN EL REINO HELADO**

Finn salió nuevamente a patio y escullo los escucho – se preocupo – al saber que se trataba de seres helados siendo atacados – a toda prisa despertó nuevamente a Fionna.

RFI: - Fionna – hija – te gustaría salir a una aventura y misión conmigo – hay algo que me dice que están atacando a las criaturas heladas. – Si papa tomare mi espada de cristal y la de la familia y saldré contigo.

Finn se dirigió a su recamara y tomo su espada de sangre de demonio y la de oro y salió a resolver el misterio que parecía grave – cuando Finn y Fionna llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron al encontrar decenas de cuerpos decapitados y todos seguidos – de lejos observaron criaturas corriendo asustadas – y unos seres veloces persiguiéndolas – se lanzaron al ataque pero pararon al observar que se trataban de Marceline y Marshall.

RFI: - Marcy – que es lo que haces?

PF: - Tu también Marshall que crees que le haces a mi Reino.

En ese momento – Marceline y Marshall – observaron a Finn y a Fionna y salieron disparados en dirección a ellos – ningunos de los 2 entendían que es lo que pasaba con sus amigos vampiros – pero tuvieron que concentrarse en defenderse de ellos.

RFI: - Marcy – tranquilízate. – Marshall tu también tranquilízate decía Fionna.

Finn y Fionna tuvieron que sacarlos Del Reino Helado – se dirigieron a 3 kilómetros después de la casa de árbol – asegurándose de que ellos los persiguieran – al llegar al lugar Fionna pudo quitarse su corona de protección – pero llegaron a una mal lugar estaban en un punto donde la luna roja brillaba mas – eso aumento la sed de sangre de Marceline y Marshall – al igual que sus poderes.

RFI: - Y ahora que hacemos – Fionna al velocidad de ellos aumento – y todo lo que podemos hacer es defendernos.

PF: - Si papá que se supone que haremos – decían ambos mientras traban de igualar la velocidad que consiguieron los vampiros.

Después de concentración nuestros héroes igualaron la velocidad de Marceline y Marshall – lo que no esperaban es que los poderes de ellos llegaron a un punto en el que formaron un anillo de nubes negras alrededor de los 4 – el anillos de nubes lanzaban rayos en seco – nuestros amigos luchaban sin tratar de hacerles daño – lo cual lo hacia aun mas difícil – lucharon durante varios minutos cada ves que el brillo de la luna roja aumentaba -los vampiros aumentaban en poder.

SANGRE gritaban hechos al observar como corría la deliciosa sangre de Fionna y Finn – ellos intentaron decapitarlos – pero Finn y Fionna esquivaban los ataques – el sonido de las espadas chocando con las hachas se hacia notar en todas partes despertaba y aterraba a varias criaturas que Vivian cerca del lugar de la lucha – desde el Dulce Reino – la Dulce Reina y Gumball observaban la escena – pudieron ver que se encontraban luchando Marceline y Marshall contra Finn y Fionna – plasd plasd sonaban las hachas impactando con las espadas – las espadas se deslizaban por las hachas esquivando y disminuyendo la velocidad de las hachas – plasd plasd sequian sonando las hachas y espadas al chocar – la luna les seguía dando fuerzas a nuestros vampiros y cada vez se le hacia difícil a Finn y a Fionna esquivar los ataques de Marceline y Marshall – ellos se desesperaron y decidieron atacarlos.

RFI: - Fionna – ataquémoslos solo recuerda no decapitarlos o atravesarles el corazón con tu espada por que los mataras si lo haces – no se tu – pero ya me canse de solo defenderme de ellos.

PF: - Si padre – también yo me canse de defenderme de Marshall.

Finn y Fionna se lanzaron al ataque mientras Marceline y Marshall aumentaban en Fuerza y velocidad – teniendo sus espadas que impactaban y hacían crujir las hachas de los vampiros – Finn tubo que usar sus poderes de ser helado y Fionna se convirtió en un ser de Fuego – cuando Marshall se acercó a Fionna ella lo agarro y se encendió – ella uso un truco que su madre le enseño.

**RECUERDO**

RIH: - Fionna hija mira – este truco en algún momento te servirá de algo – así que apréndelo bien.

PF: - Si muéstramelo – dijo con mucha alegría.

RIH: - Este truco te servirá de mucho – se llama brillo solar – te calientas al máximo y piensas en el sol – entonces comenzaras a brillar como si fueras el sol – observa a tu madre – y rápidamente – la reina comienza a brillar con un resplandor que accidentalmente daña a Marceline que iva camino a hablar con Finn.

PF: - Tía Marcy – te encuentras bien? – Si Fionna me encuentro bien.

RIH: - Perdóname Marcy no fue mi intención.

MARCY: - No te preocupes los accidentes ocurren.

RIH: - Fionna hija inténtalo – Fionna le entrego a Marceline una sombrilla para que se protegiera de su resplandor.

Fionna intento brillar como el sol pero no podía – paso una semana y siguió la siguiente practicando el resplandor de sol – 1 mes después logro perfeccionarlo y brillo tanto que dejo ciego por unos instantes a su padre – que la observaba practicar.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Fionna recordando el resplandor del sol – utilizo esa técnica para quitarse a Marshall de enzima – tanto Marshall – como Marceline cayeron al suelo y tocaron tierra – pero la luna los recupero casi al instante – Fionna se dio cuenta que el resplandor solar solo serviría para quitárselos un momento de encima – que el resplandor no seria suficiente si no lo usaba completo hasta casi tostarlos – pero si lo hacia estaría rompiendo la advertencia de su padre de no matarlos – Finn observo un momento a Fionna un poco molesto – pero a la vez orgulloso ya que Marceline lo tenia casi en sus garras y le agradeció – Fionna hija trata de no depender de eso al no ser que sea necesario le dijo Finn – Muy bien padre – respondió Fionna – los vampiros se levantaron y se lanzaron contra Finn y Fionna nuevamente – otra vez el sonido de las hachas y espadas sonaban para defenderse y atacar a la ves – las nubes negras eran cada vez mas fuertes los rayos que lanzaban eran mas peligrosos para nuestros héroes – ya no solo tenían que defenderse de Marceline y Marshall ahora tenían también que defenderse de los rayos que se dirigían a ellos – eso molestaba a Finn y a Fionna que tenia que usar a cada rato su resplandor solar – el cual Finn permitía ya que era la única manera de defenderse de ellos – finn aprovecho un rayo que le cayo a su espada de oro y lo uso contra Marceline – la pudo con el poder del rayo quitársela de encima – Marceline ataco como una fiera nuevamente a Finn – Marshall hacia lo mismo contra Fionna – la luna de sangre comenzaba a perder fuerza – lo cual indicaba que se estaba terminando todo – pero no paso ya que Marceline y Marshall se llenaron tanto de poder y no pudieron controlarlo – las nubes se agrandaron de modo que taparon los leves rayos de sol que penetraban al principio cuando paso la luna de sangre – Marceline que estaba fuera de control se hacia mas poderosa y peligrosa – al igual que Marshall se hacia mas poderoso y peligroso para toda la tierra de Ooo.

**EN DULCE REINO**

La Dulce Reina y Gumball lograron ver atónitos la escena de la lucha y el poder de los 4 combatientes – lucharon ferozmente Marceline –Marshall – Finn y Fionna – el sonido de las espadas seguían sonando entre si y ellos decidieron arriesgar sus vidas e interferir – la Dulce Reina supuso que las ropas de Marceline y Marshall quedarían echas polvo por el poder que tenían en ese momento – realizaron un suero que los podría volver a la normalidad –pero necesitaban poder inyectárselos.

**FUERA DEL DULCE REINO**

La Reina y el Príncipe del Dulce Reino se acercaron a Finn y lo llamaron**.**

DR: - Finn gritando – tengo un suero que creo que los calmara y hará que vuelvan a ser ellos.

RFI: - Dulce Reina usted y Gumball no deberían estar en este campo de batalla – le decía mientras se defendía de los ataques de Marceline – Finn le pidió a Fionna que utilizara su resplandor solar – para debilitar a los vampiros el tiempo suficiente para inyectarles el suero.

RFI: - Fionna – utiliza tu resplandor solar – necesito tiempo para poder inyectarle a Marcy y Marshall l el suero que hicieron Gumball y Dulce Reina.

Fionna utilizo su resplandor solar – Marshall y Marcy cayeron al suelo – Finn se lanzo hacia Marcy – pero un rayo impacto a Fionna haciendo que ella dejara de brillar – ocasionando que los vampiros se recuperaran y comenzaron nuevamente el ataque – Finn – tomo a Fionna del cuerpo antes de que ella tocara el suelo – y creo un iglú alrededor de ellos – Fionna hija como te encuentras decía Finn – Pero Fionna no respondía – fuera del iglú – Marcy y Marshall – intentaban romper el iglú – para atacar a Finn y a Fionna – Fionna hija despierta le decía Finn - pero Fionna no reaccionaba – Finn salió – del iglú – después de destruirlo con una explosión coloco a Fionna en el Lugar mas seguro que pudo encontrar mientras los vampiros se recuperaban del ataque de Finn

– Finn tuvo que pelear solo contra Marcy y Marshall – después de varios minutos de lucha – Finn se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para pelear- de un momento a otro – un enorme titán de fuego comenzó a atacar a los vampiros – Finn observo para atrás y vio a Fionna convertida en un titán – durante el tiempo que Fionna estuvo así – Finn pudo descansar – durante la batalla de Fionna – ni Marceline ni Marshall pudieron ponerle un dedo encima – después de que Finn se recupero – salió disparado – a ayudar a Fionna – ella viendo a su padre mejor – volvió a su apariencia normal – tomo sus espadas y Finn y Fionna comenzaron a atacar a Marcy y Marshall.

El sonido de las espadas sonaban mientras chocaban entre si – plasd – plasd – era el sonido mientras las espadas se deslizaban para desviar los ataques de los vampiros – Marcy y Marshall seguían con el intento de decapitar a Finn y a Fionna para poder tomar toda su sangre.

Finn – se arriesgó y se acercó velozmente a donde Fionna se encontraba - para poder contarle un plan que se le ocurrió – estando a la par de Fionna le conto todo el plan.

RFI: - Fionna esculla – recuerdas la misión suicida que tuviste para obtener la rosa de oro? – Si papa que hay con ella – hablaban ambos mientras atacaban y se defendían – Esculla bien – en aquel dragón lo congelaste en un hielo rojo – que después se prendió en fuego – lo recuerdo papá decía Fionna – hazlo con Marshall – yo congelare a Marcy del mismo modo.

Finn y Fionna se lanzaron hacia Marcy y Marshall – Fionna tomo a Marshall de los hombros y comenzó a congelarlo con su hielo de fuego – Finn realizo la misma acción con Marcy – la tomo de los hombros y la congelo de cuerpo completo – con esa acción hicieron que ellos soltaran sus hachas – y le dieron a Finn y a Fionna el tiempo suficiente de inyectarles el suero.

PF: - Padre – lo logramos – pudimos inyectarles el suero de la Dulce Reina y Gumball – decía demasiado feliz.

Pero ella y Finn se encontraban demasiado cansados – tenían aparte que llevarse a Marcy y Marshall – afortunadamente para ellos – la Dulce Reina y Gumball – llegaron a ayudar la reina tomo y cargo a Marceline y Gumball cargo y transporto a Marshall – los llevaron a una habitación preparada para ellos – Marceline y Marshall tenían habitaciones separadas – ellos perdieron sus ropas durante la batalla – al igual que Fionna y Finn.

A Fionna y Marcy – le dieron ropa de la Dulce Reina y a Finn le dieron ropa de Dulce Rey (ya muerto) – y a Marshall le dieron ropa de Gumball.

Al despertar Finn y Fionna se encontraron que tenían puesta ropa demasiado clara para su gusto – Los 4 esperaron a que Marcy y Marshall despertaran para pedir explicaciones – Finn y la Dulce Reina se encontraban con Marceline y Fionna y Gumball se encontraban con Marshall – cuando despertaron – hablaron los 6.

RFI: - Hola – Marcy – me debes una explicación – De que se trata Finn – En la noche tu y Marshall estuvieron asesinando seres helados en mi Reino – a los cuales desangraron y decapitaron – que explicación puedes dar al respecto – dijo levantando una ceja.

MARCY: - De que hablas?

RFI: - No lo recuerdas – que es lo que recuerdas?

MARCY: - Recuerdo que Marshall y yo escullamos un horrible chirrido – después caminamos hacia el Reino Helado para que nos ayudaras – escullamos nuevamente el chirrido y miramos la luna de sangre y desperté aquí – con este horrible vestido – dijo sorprendida.

**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**

PF: - Marshall – por que te pusiste a matar a los habitantes de mi Reino?

MARSHALL: - De que – estas hablando Fionna? – no recuerdo haberlo ello – solo recuerdo que después de ver la luna de sangre desperté aquí – con esta horrible ropa – parezco un marica – dijo sorprendido.

GUMBALL: - Oye – que te pasa – esa es de la ropa que yo utilizo.

PF: - De vemos aclarar este asunto – al parecer la luna es lo que tiene que ver con el comportamiento de esta noche y la furia que demostraste – durante la pelea que tuvimos mi padre y yo – contra ti y Marcy – cada vez costaba mas costaba detenerte – mi padre y yo tuvimos que ser carnada para evitar que siguieran matando.

Tanto a Marcy como a Marshall tuvieron que contarle todo lo sucedido – ellos no podían creerlo – no podían creer que se alimentaron de sangre de seres vivos.

MARCY: - Mi padre me dijo que la luna de sangre enloquecía a los vampiros novicios – como Marshall y yo – también si usan demasiado poder como dijiste Finn – podíamos crear un estado de "súper" poder en que creamos tormentas secas de rayos y peleamos con todo nuestro poder – también mientras se esta en ese estado cambiamos nuestra apariencia.

RFI: - Supongo que eso explica el cambio de comportamiento – ahora – tu y Marshall mataron a esos seres helados – ustedes los van a enterrar. – Me parece bien Finn – le dijo Marcy.

RFI: - Marcy si vuelve a pasar te encerrare a ti y a Marshall alrededor de un circulo de ajo.

MARCY: – Y pasara otra vez – esos eclipses suceden cada 18 años 11 meses – la ultima vez que paso – fue Billy quien me detuvo – en casi 19 años quien sabe si nos podrán detener – cada vez que pasa los vampiros se vuelven mas peligrosos – conmigo – casi no sucede el cambio ya que tengo mas de 1000 años – pero Marshall – hasta que no llegue a esa edad – será mas peligroso cada vez que pase – hasta que el cumpla 500 – comenzara a tener un poco de control.

DR: - Un poco de control – tu y él se volvieron completamente locos y dices que puedes controlarte – que te pasa.

RFI: - Dulce – tu eres la inteligente que hacemos para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

DR: - No lo se – solo se me ocurre una cosa – Gumball y yo podemos adelantarnos a ese eclipse – estudiando las fases lunares – y el día antes encerramos a Marcy y a Marshall en un circulo de ajo y rodearlos de estacas de plata – es lo único que se me ocurre.

MARCY: - Que quieres – que Marshall y yo – muramos de forma horrible – solo con estar en el mismo lugar que un objeto de plata por mas de una hora – empezamos a debilitarnos – y llegaríamos a morir de forma horrible – es lo que quieres.

DR: - Lo ciento – no sabia que eso podía pasar – dijo deprimida.

MARCY: - En donde se encuentra Marshall?

RFI: - Se encuentra en una habitación – con Fionna y Gumball.

MARCY: - Esta – acompañado! – Eso es malo – dijo la Dulce Reina. – Si es muy malo – los vampiros jóvenes como Marshall turan 48 horas recuperándose de ese estado – Si alguien esta con el antes de cumplido el plazo volverá a enloquecer y atacara de forma mas violenta.

DR: - que hacemos parados – entonces separemos a Gumball y a Fionna de él.

RFI: - Chicas – calmadas si la situación se pone fea – Fionna solo tiene que usar su resplandor solar – mientras encerramos a Marshall en un circulo de ajo. – Finn – que es el resplandor solar? pregunto Marcy . – Marcy – no lo quieres saber.

MARCY: - Si lo usara con mi hijo – tengo derecho a saberlo. – Como desees – pero te lo dije – el resplandor solar es una técnica que flama le enseño a Fionna – esta técnica hace que ella sea tan brillante como el sol –creando una luz igual de peligrosa para ti. – ESO PUEDE MATAR A MARSHALL.

DR: - Despreocúpate solo será mientras lo encerramos en ajo – Finn – mi laboratorio esta bajando las escaleras – ven vamos por una bolsa de ajo en polvo que tengo.

Finn – acompaño a la Dulce Reina al laboratorio – tomaron la bolsa de ajo y se dirigieron a la habitación donde pusieron a Marshall – apenas serraron la puerta escullaron – un grito – AAAAA.

RFI: - Ese – fue un grito de Gumball – cierto?

DR: - Mi muchacho esta siendo atacado – debes defenderlo Finn – dijo con preocupación.

RFI: - Dulce – recuerda que Gumball – esta con Fionna y ella lo puede defender – atacándolo – golpeándolo – y en caso de emergencia usando su resplandor solar – lo cual le prometimos a Marcy – tratar de no usar.

Finn y la Dulce Reina fueron corriendo a la habitación de Marshall – y lo encontraron fuera de control – también pudieron ver a Fionna convertida en un ser de fuego – mientras Gumball yacía en el suelo sudando y derritiéndose mientras estaba detrás de Fionna.

RFI: - Fionna hija – baja un poco tu temperatura mientras saco a Gumball del cuarto.

Por petición de su padre Fionna se enfrió – y Finn entro para sacar a Gumball – Marshall tomo eso como una distracción y ataco a Fionna – ella uso su resplandor solar y pudo quitarse a Marshall de encima – después Marshall tomo su hacha y comenzó a atacar a Fionna con ella – era de día así que Fionna no podía sacarlo a la calle.

Ella decidió – enfrentarlo en la habitación – se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de el hacha de Marshall sonando con la espada de Fionna – la lucha se prolongo hasta destruir por completo la habitación – Fionna se preocupo de que el sol matara a Marshall – pero se alivió de ver que este estaba nuevamente tapado por nubes negras y relámpagos con rayos cayendo en seco – sin la lluvia como al principio del día – eso hiso que pudiera pelear en paz – ya no seria afectado por el sol.

RFI: - hija utiliza tu resplandor solar – trata de mandarlo a esa esquina oscura mientras lo encerramos en un circulo de ajo.

PF: - Pero padre – la pelea de la mañana no lo enfrente de todo ya que estaba cansada desde el inicio – dijo un poco molesta – por que le llamo la atención el estado en que se encontraba Marshall – se le hiso interesante – por lo cual hiso Caso omiso a lo que le pidió su padre – ella siguió con la pelea.

Mientras Marshall se hacia mas peligroso – lo único que el gritaba mientras peleaba era ¡SANGRE¡- se le tiraba a Fionna encima para tratar de absorber su sangre – así duro y paso el día – ambos combatientes se cansaron – Finn repitió la orden.

RFI: - Fionna – señorita – haga lo que le pedí – y debilite a Marshall con tu técnica de resplandor solar. – Si papa – tubo que obedecer Fionna de mala gana.

Fionna tomo a Marshall de los hombros y uso su resplandor solar – se mantuvo en ese estado hasta que su padre lo puso en un círculo de ajo.

En ese momento Fionna descanso y comió algo – por supuesto recibió una llamada de atención por no respetar una orden al instante y poner en peligro el Dulce Reino por esa razón.

Cuando Marshall volvió a la normalidad – se pudo hablar con el después de las 48 horas que menciono Marceline.

RFI: - Marshall – que recuerdas después de que despertaste en la habitación en el Dulce Reino?

MARSHALL: - No se – recuerdo que me dolió la cabeza – y después desperté encerrado en un circulo de ajo. – Solo eso – Si señor.

RFI: - Supongo entonces que no recuerdas que casi destruyes Dulce Reino – y te querías tomar toda la sangre de Fionna. – Quería que – dijo Marshall exaltado.

RFI: - Lo ciento Marshall – tendré que prohibirte acompañar a Fionna en sus misiones.

**EN CASA DE MARCELINE**

MARCY: - Que es lo que debo hacer – Marshall se comporta como si fuera un caníbal – como si fuera un vampiro de la antigüedad – se esta olvidando del modo en que le enseñe a comer y busca sangre para alimentarse – no me gusta nada – pero tal vez mi padre sepa como hacerlo normal de nuevo – pero el me saca de quicio – no me respeta como adulta – y cree que soy demasiado joven para a ver tenido un hijo – por Drácula yo tengo 1000 años – no soy ninguna niña – pero solo el me puede ayudar – (suspiro) tendré que ir a la nocheosfera a verlo.

Dicho esto Marcy fue al Reino Helado para pedir un favor a Finn.

MARCY: - Flama – estoy buscando a Finn – no esta?

RIH: - Marceline – lo ciento Finn – se encuentra en su jardín alegre – tratando de olvidar un poco la conducta de Marshall.

MARCY: - Por eso mismo vengo – necesito ir a la nocheosfera y no quiero que Marshall me acompañe – quería saber si puede estar aquí con ustedes.

RIH: - Bien – lo llamare – por mi no hay problema – pero Finn – no lo se – puede que sea 50 y 50.

En ese momento entra Finn al palacio.

RFI: - Marcy – que te trae aquí. – Finn quiero saber si pueden cuidar de Marshall – mientras estoy en la nocheosfera. – Iras a la nocheosfera – y no quieres llevarlo? – supongo que él puede quedarse aquí – pero espero que no tenga uno de sus "ataques vampíricos".

MARCY: - Te diría que no te preocupes – pero te estaría mintiendo – Marshall – esta inestable – se puede decir que no es el mismo – desde la luna de sangre. – La peligrosa luna de sangre – si yo veo que tiene uno de esos ataques lo tendré rodeado de ajo hasta que regreses. – Me parece bien – regresare lo más pronto que pueda.

Marceline – salió del reino helado y regreso a su casa – tomo su hacha bajo – abrió un portal y entro en el – una vez en la nocheosfera – marceline fue directo a hablar con su padre.

LA: - Marcy me da gusto verte – supongo que trajiste a mi nieto contigo – supones mal – viniste sola entonces – debe ser algo importante – como para que el no escuche la conversación.

MARCY: - Papa – Marshall – tuvo su primera luna de sangre hace una semana – La luna de sangre¡ - Si – eso dije – y se esta comportando extrañamente – no como el – esperaba que tu supieras que es lo que le pasa.

LA: - Marceline hija – un vampiro – después de su primera luna de sangre es cuando se decide si es novicio o chupasangre – por ejemplo – tu decidiste ser una vampiresa novicia – si en algún momento Marshall chupa sangre de algún animal – él se volverá un chupasangre – para volverlo novicio – Marshall debe recibir la bendición de ambos padres – y después darle algo rojo – solo de esa forma volverá a ser el mismo.

MARCY: - DEBO BUSCAR A ASH –para resolver el problema de mi hijo – (suspiro) – si eso debo hacer lo hare.

**MIENTRAS EN EL REINO HELADO**

PF: - Mamá – Cake y yo ya regresamos de las misiones de hoy.

MARSHALL: - FI – regresaste – dijo con mucha alegría.

PF: - Marshall? – que es lo que haces aquí – Mi madre fue a la nocheosfera a hablar con mi abuelo y me pidió que estuviera aquí.

MARSHALL: - Fin – que te parece si jugamos – Buena idea Marshall – Si – podemos ir al cuarto de juegos del palacio – Que así sea amigo.

Fionna y Marshall – fueron a jugar y se divirtieron – jugaron con futbolines – mesas de billar –pero algo malo comenzó a pasar – Fionna y Marshall – jugaban con el futbolín mas querido de Finn – Marshall comenzó a tener un poco de dolor de cabeza – el sintió como sus colmillos crecían milímetro tras milímetro – miro a Fionna con ojos desafiantes – detuvo la bola con el portero y dio un disparo que destruyo los muñecos en línea recta – destruyo al portero de Fionna y la bola le ocasiono y agujero al futbolín – Fionna se sorprendió de tal hecho – miro a Marshall y el se comenzó a acercar a ella.

MARSHALL: - FI – te estoy viendo muy hermosa – Marshall no digas tontería decía un poco sonrojada – es cierto – yo te veo y aprecio tu belleza incomparable y la mas hermosa chica de todo Ooo – después se puso un poco molesto y tembló como si tuviera ansias de algo – También observo entre tus pechos – ese fuerte y sano corazón que tienes bombeando y esparciendo sangre por todo tu cuerpo – esa sangre que veo con delicia – FIONNA – tu sangre se ve deliciosa – lo dijo tomando su guitarra hacha – y se abalanzo sobre Fionna.

PF: - Marshall que es lo que haces – Fionna tubo que comenzar a defenderse ya que Marshall comenzó a atacarla como si quisiera comérsela y actuando como un loco – Marshall – tranquilo dijo mientras lo empujaba – para poder quitárselo de encima.

Finn y Flama se encontraban en el jardín alegre recordando sus hermosas citas y los intentos de asesinato de Finn – cuando escucharon sonidos de espadas pegando entre si – ellos temieron lo peor y regresaron al palacio corriendo – se dirigieron al lugar de los sonidos y observaron que Fionna y Marshall luchaban entre si – Finn supuso que seria un ataque vampírico y le pidió a Flama que usara su resplandor solar y- ya que sabia que Fionna no lo haría.

RFI: - Cariño – puedes usar tu resplandor solar – si se lo pido a Fionna ella no obedecerá – ella ama luchar contra Marcy o Marshall en ese estado – Si amor lo hare.

Flama entro en la habitación y se ilumino hasta que Marshall comenzó a quejarse de dolor – Finn aprovecho entro con una bolsa de ajo en polvo y encerró a Marshall en un circulo – después dio media vuelta y se alteró.

RFI: - Mi cuarto de juegos – dijo a gritos – después miro a Fionna con cara de regaño – FIONNA – que significa esto – por que el cuarto de juegos esta hecho polvo?

PF: - Eeee – Marshall tubo uno de sus ataques vampíricos – me ataco y en la pelea destruimos el cuarto de juegos. – Ustedes lo destruyeron – ustedes lo limpian. – Si papa.

Después de que Fionna y Marshall terminaron de limpiar el cuarto – Finn hablo con Marceline que ya había regresado de la nocheosfera.

Marcy se dirigió al Reino Helado – para ver a su hijo Marshall.

Marceline entro en el palacio – se encontró a Finn con unos civiles y decidió esperar – espero 2 horas y después pudo hablar con Finn.

MARCY: - Finn – vengo con malas noticias – Que pasa marcy? – Para saber que es lo que tiene Marshall debo ir a buscar a Ash – Debes que¡

RFI: - Marcy – eso significa que Marshall debe conocer a su padre y te juraste a ti misma que jamás lo conocería – Lo se Finn pero no sé que hacer. – Tal vez la Dulce Reina y Gumball – te puedan dar una "cura" para Marshall – por cierto lo tengo en un circulo de ajo – lo liberare cuando se vallan – mientras hablemos del problema de hoy.

MARCY: - Marshall tubo uno de sus ataques vampíricos cierto – Si pero me pareció que estaba consiente – Consiente – o sea si sabia lo que hacia- SI. – Finn le conto todo el suceso a Marceline.

Cuando Marcy y Marshall salieron del reino Helado – llegaron a casa – descansaron y al dia siguiente fueron a hablar con la Dulce Reina.

MARCY: - Dulce – necesito tu ayuda.

DR: - Marceline – que gusto verte – A mi también me da gusto verte – que te trae por aquí.

MARCY: - Dulce – necesito que encuentres una forma de ayudar a que Marshall no tenga mas ataques vampíricos – dime que puedes.

DR: - Marcy puedo tratar – pero no te prometo nada – y donde esta Marshall – me gustaría encontrar la forma y tendría que analizarlo – y estudiar sus ataques – saber la naturaleza de los vampiros comunes y su alimentación – con eso puedo buscar una forma de ayudarlo. – Gracias Dulce.

Después de estar un rato en Dulce Reino – Marceline regreso a su casa donde encontró a Marshall – viendo una peli.

MARCY: - Marshall – hijo – necesito que vallas al Dulce Reino – para que la Dulce Reina te haga revisiones y descubra como controlar tus ataques vampíricos.

MARSHALL: - quieres que valla al reino de ese par de NERDS – siempre que Fi y yo estamos con Gumball – el solo habla de ciencia esto ciencia lo otro – y su lema "LA CIENCIA TIENE LA RESPUESTA A TODO" – Lo se – así es su madre – pero ya sabes el dicho hijo "LA RAMA NO CAE LEJOS DEL ÁRBOL" – Pero enserio tengo que ir?

- Debes ir Marshall – ya no podemos seguir preocupando a nuestros amigos por que tus ataques podrías matarlos a ellos y a todo Ooo.

Con esto Marshall se fue volando al Dulce Reino – entrando en el palacio – la Dulce Reina y Gumball lo esperaban.

**Que pasara con Marshall le funcionara el remedio o siempre tendrá que conocer a ASH – su padre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**UNA POSIBLE CURA – JUNTO CON UNA AVENTURA EN SU BUSQUEDA**

Después de un tiempo de estar analizando a Marshall – con su dieta – buscando libros sobre vampiros – estudiando sus ataques mientras esta con ajo alrededor de él – ellos llegaron a una conclusión – llamaron a Marceline para darle la noticia.

DR: - Hola Marcy – Si Dulce eres tu? – Si – Marcy – tengo una noticia buena y mala a la vez – puedes venir – Voy para allá.

Marceline fue corriendo hacia el Dulce Reino – entro al Palacio y se dirigió al laboratorio – al llegar encontró a Marshall en un círculo de ajo – y con la Dulce Reina y Gumball a la par.

MARCY: - Hola Dulce – por lo que puedo ver Marshall tubo uno de sus ataques – y bien la noticia que me tenias?

DR: - Paciencia – este fue el resultado – en un libro de vampirismo – Gumball y yo encontramos una forma de mantenerlo – "curado" – esta forma no se debe tomar, ni comer – solo se debe colocar en un dedo – por el resto de su vida – te diré lo que encontramos Gumball dile tu.

GUMBALL: - Bien lo que encontramos fue esto – Marshall debe usar un Anillo de fuego solar: tiene daños de sol y resistente a enfermedad 25%,el aniño se encuentra en la ciudad imperial – lo encontraras en una cueva llamada la Cueva Conmemorativa es en realidad una guarida de vampiros, si los liquidas a todos incluido Seridur podrás volver a la cabaña del falso vampiro que ocupara el lugar de Seridur en la orden, te recompensará dándote El Anillo de Fuego Solar y te hará miembro de la orden de la sangre virtuosa – la ciudad imperial es una ciudad prohibida que se encuentra en Pekín - La Ciudad Prohibida fue el palacio imperial chino desde la dinastía Ming hasta el final de la dinastía Qing y Se encuentra en el centro de Pekín - durante casi 500 años fue el hogar de los emperadores de china y su corte, así como centro ceremonial y político del gobierno chino –en ese lugar encontraras el aniño de fuego solar que puedes usar para volver a Marshall a la normalidad.

MARCY: - Dices que tengo que matar vampiros – no puedo – soy la reina de los vampiros recuerdas – no puedo matar a mi propia gente – ni a mi propia especie.

DR: - Marcy – es la única forma de que recures a Marshall – a como él era antes de la luna de sangre – si no tendrás que presentárselo a Ash.

MARCY: - Bien la misión la dejare en manos de Finn y Fionna.

Marceline se dirigió al reino helado – para hablar con Finn.

Entro en el palacio y encontró a Gunter en la entrada – Señora Marceline un placer verla – le dijo gunter.

MARCY: - Gunter – vengo a ver a Finn. – Señora Marceline el Rey Finn se encuentra en el gimnasio con Fionna – Lo puedes llamar es muy importante – Voy en este momento.

Gunter dejo a Marcy en el salón y fue al gimnasio a llamar al Finn.

GUNTER: - Señor Rey – la señora Marceline lo espera en el salón – dice que lo necesita con urgencia.

RFI: - Marcy – en que te puedo servir – amiga – Finn necesito pedirte un favor – Claro dime cual es – y porque te veo preocupada?

MARCY: - Finn – veras mi problema se enfoca en Marshall – Aun no controla sus ataque vampíricos? – No pero Dulce y Gumball encontraron como hacer para que el vuelva a ser el mismo de antes de la luna de sangre – Marcy dime cual es el problema que tienes – Es este – Marceline le conto a Finn todo lo que le dijo Gumball que debía hacer.

RFI: - Es un problema grave para ti – entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo – no te preocupes yo personalmente junto con mi hija nos ocuparemos del asunto – Gracias Finn te he quedado debiendo muchos favores y este de verdad no se como pagártelo – No te molestes por eso – con solo tu amistad es suficiente.

- Gunter – Si señor – Ve a llamar a mi hija – enseguida señor – dicho esto Gunter va a llamar a Fionna.

PF: - Si papa – me estabas llamando? – Fionna tenemos que realizarle una misión especial a Marceline – De que trata y porque especial?

RFI: - Te contare todo y nos prepararemos para salir lo mas pronto posible – Finn le conto todo lo que Marceline le dijo – Padre esto es grabe – Ya lo creo – y será mas difícil aun – tenemos que prepararnos.

Finn se dirigió a su puerto en el cual – lleno de provisiones para poder salir – contrato gente para que repararan los cañones – y se ocupara de reparar las partes dañadas del barco – para los cañones compro 20 cajas de balas para cada uno – contrato marinos – lleno los almacenes con todo el alimento que pudo – planeo la mejor forma de llegar a China – y llegar a Pekín – por lo que Finn compro un mapa de China – con todo preparado – y alimento de sobra – el y Fionna ya podían empezar con el viaje – para buscar la cura de Marshall.

RFI: - Fionna ya tenemos todo listo – si necesitas algo dilo y búscalo – llamare también a Gumball para que nos acompañe – necesito un NERD para que nos ayude.

PF: - Si papa – yo iré por Gumball – y buscare mi espada de cristal y la de la realeza – Fionna te prometo que pronto no tendrás que usar la espada de la realeza.

Dicho esto Fionna salió hacia Dulce Reino y busco a Gumball – mientras Finn llamo a Flama y juntos caminaron por su jardín alegre – mientras le decía la misión que le pidió Marceline que realizara – por lógica la Reina Flama Helada lo permitió – aunque tenia un mal presentimiento.

PF: - Buenas Mentita – estoy buscando a Gumball – lo puedes llamar?

ME: - En este instante lo llamo señorita Fionna – con esto mentita se retira y llama a Gumball que se encontraba en el laboratorio – Señor Gumball – la señorita Fionna lo espera en el gran salón.

Gumball se dirigió al gran salón.

GUMBALL: - Fionna – dijo con alegría – en que te puedo ayudar?

PF: - Gumball – mi padre y yo realizaremos una misión de Marceline – ella fue y nos dijo que la misión era por el bien de Marshall – quieres acompañarme? – mi papa dice que necesitamos a alguien con un gran celebro – piensa que tu madre es demasiado cobarde como para acompañarnos – tu podrías ir?

GUMBALL: - Claro que si Fionna – lo que sea por ti amiga – le dijo con una mirada y voz de amor – lo cual Fionna noto.

PF: - Gumball quita esa mirada de tus ojos y ten una voz mas decente – podrás ser un joven de 14 pero no te da derecho de verme de ese modo – recuerda que soy demasiado peligrosa para ti! - Tienes razón Fionna lo siento tanto.

GUMBALL: - Llevare mi equipo de laboratorio conmigo si no te importa? – No creo que a mi padre le importe – Que día es cuando partimos? – El lunes – Le diré a mi madre que iré con ustedes.

PF: - Partimos el lunes en la mañana a las 5 de las mañana – te pido que estés a tiempo en el puerto del Reino Helado – a mi padre no le gusta esperar. _ Bien tratare de estar puntual – Espero que así sea – o tendré que venir a llevarte de las orejas mientras te las quemo (amenaza que tal vez no se realice) – dicho eso Fionna se retira del Dulce Reino.

GUMBALL: - Mama – mama – Que pasa Gumball – El lunes iré con Fionna y Finn a acompañarlos a la misión que Marceline le dio – lo puedo hacer?

DR: - Saliste vivo de la ultima gracias a Finn – claro que puedes ir – Gracias mama buscare mi equipo portátil de laboratorio y partiré al Reino Helado de una vez – No puedes esperar al lunes? – No Fionna dijo que este puntual y tu sabes como soy – Bien le informare a Finn que estarás en el Reino Helado – en poco tiempo.

Gumball se retiro a su laboratorio y recogió todo lo que necesito – tomo algo de ropa – y se preparo para partir al Reino Helado.

Ring, ring, ring – sonó el teléfono en el palacio de Finn – como era su deber Gunter se dirigió a contestar.

GUNTER: - Si buenas esta llamando al Reino Helado – se comunica con el mayordomo Gunter – en que le puedo ayudar en este día?

DR: - Gunter – soy la Dulce Reina – necesito hablar con el Rey Helado Finn – en este momento.

GUNTER: - El rey Finn – no se encuentra en el palacio – esta paseando por su reino resolviendo problemas entre los titanes y ciclopes de hielo – y en las Aldeas que creo para que habitantes de otros reinos pudieran vivir en el reino helado – ya siendo tarde regresara – como a las 9 de la noche – tome en cuenta que tiene aldeas para cada reino de Ooo.

DR: - Puedes comunicarme con la reina entonces?

- Enseguida – con esto Gunter fue y llamo a la reina Flama.

GUNTER: - Mi Reina – la Reina del Dulce Reino – pide hablar con usted – ella se encuentra en el teléfono. – Gracias Gunter iré en este momento.

Flama se dirigió al teléfono.

RIH: - Buenas – Dulce? – en que te puedo ayudar en este día?

DR: - Flama – Fionna vino y le pidió a Gumball que la acompañara en una aventura que realizaran para Marcy – supongo que estas enterada?

RIH: - Claro – yo estuve presente cuando Marcy le pidió a Finn que realizara la misión – lo que me preocupa es el estado en que e notado a Finn – pero esta sano – y realiza mucho ejercicio – espero que el y Fionna regresen bien – espero que Gumball regrese en una pieza también – mi hija me conto que en toda la aventura en el Bifrost – lo único que hiso durante las luchas fue ocultarse como un bebe asustado.

DR: - Ya me lo imagino – le pedí a un entrenador especial que le diera a Gumball lecciones de artes marciales mixtas – esta vez supongo que si se pondrá a pelear – pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda para Finn – claro le diré a Gumball que salga hacia el reino helado ya mismo.

RIH: - Bien le diré a Gunter que le tenga una habitación preparada.

Dicho esto ambas reinas se despidieron.

RIH: - Gunter – Si mi reina – Prepara una habitación para el príncipe Gumball – Enseguida mi reina.

Gunter preparo una habitación a 5 metros de la habitación de Fionna – Mi reina la habitación esta preparada – esta a 5 metros de la habitación de la princesa – le dijo cuando la encontró – después se retiro a preparar la comida de la familia.

Mientras se encontraban comiendo Flama le conto a Finn – sobre la llegada de Gumball.

- Me parece bien – así no tendré que ponerlo a hacer trabajo forzado por llegar tarde.

- Fionna hija – Gunter le dio una habitación 5 metros cerca de la tuya.

- Solo espero que no se ponga como se puso cuando le pedí que nos acompañara – mama.

- Como se puso – dijo Finn un poco molesto.

- Se puso como a coquetearme –pero no fue gran cosa – yo lo rechace y le dije que era muy peligrosa para el.

- Jajajajaja – se rio Finn – eso me acaba de recordar viejos tiempos – desde antes de conocer a tu madre – claro ella lo sabe – cierto cielo?

- Claro Finn – Fionna mira tu padre estuvo enamorado de Dulce cuando era princesa – y tubo mucho rechazo – por que "era demasiado joven" – después me conoció y nos llegamos a casar después de unos años.

- Según me conto el tío Jake – se casaron después de varias veces en las que estuviste tratando de matar a papa – cierto – dijo levantando una ceja.

- A esos intentos de asesinato – dijo Finn mientras masticaba su comida – los intentos mas felices de mi vida – yo los disfrutaba – tu madre tal vez no.

Cuando terminaron de comer llego Gunter a decir que Gumball había llegado y recoger la mesa.

GUNTER: - sus majestades – el príncipe Gumball acaba de llegar – se encuentra en el salón esperándolo mi rey – con su permiso recogeré la mesa.

RFI: - Muy bien Gunter – Familia vamos a recibir al príncipe Gumball – dicho eso la familia se dirigió al salón a ver a Gumball que los esperaba.

RFI: - Gumball – se bienvenido – Gunter te tiene una habitación preparada – en un momento vendrá para llevarte a ella – mientras tu y mi hija pueden estar en el cuarto de juegos que tuve que reconstruir por culpa de Marshall – dicho eso Fionna tomo a Gumball y fueron al cuarto de juegos – Hija espera – Finn tomo a Gumball y le dijo en privado – escucha niño Fionna me conto lo que paso en Dulce Reino – si te pones en eso nuevamente te congelare una semana – bien – le advirtió Finn con los ojos blancos.

- Si señor dijo Gumball con voz temerosa sabiendo que iba enserio.

Unas cuantas horas después de que Fionna le daba palizas a Gumball en cada juego – llego Gunter.

GUNTER: - Príncipe Gumball – si es tan amable de acompañarme le mostrare donde se encuentra su habitación – su habitación se encuentra a 5 metros de la habitación de la princesa – después de dejar a Gumball en su habitación Gunter y Fionna se retiraron – Fionna se dirigió al gimnasio y Gunter a realizar el resto de las labores que tenia.

GUMBALL: - Debo prepararme – y recordar lo que el rey Finn –me acaba de decir – (suspiro) no se a quien tenerle mas miedo a él o a Fionna en fin me pondré la ropa de gimnasia que traje e iré al gimnasio – cuando Gumball llego al gimnasio encontró a Fionna con un traje ajustado – él se quedo boquiabierto.

Fionna se sintió observada al notar que era Gumball se coloco un abrigo fue hasta el y le dio una cachetada con la mano envuelta en fuego – después de eso se lo tiro a suelo y comenzó a darle ordenes de diferentes ejercicios – el obedeció al instante.

- Haber pervertido – águame 25 flexiones.

- Si Fi – al instante y con duras penas Gumball realizaba cada ejercicio que Fionna le ordenaba hacer – a las 2 horas Fionna continuaba dándole cada vez ejercicios mas duros a Gumball – mientras ella realizaba los mismos pero con mucha mas rapidez – pasaron 5 horas y Fionna no le permitía a Gumball descansar – igual ella seguía con sus ejercicios – mientras obligaba a Gumball a realizarlos – hasta que Gumball quedo en el piso inconsciente – entonces Fionna llamo a su padre el cual acudió al instante.

RFI: - Fionna que sucede? – Padre como puedes ver Gumball esta inconsciente – Que le hiciste – Entro al gimnasio y se quedo con la boca abierta cuando me vio así que lo castigue obligándolo a hacer los mismos ejercicios que yo realizaba – Lo amenace con congelarlo pero creo que eso fue peor castigo – en fin lo aseare y lo llevare a su habitación – recuerda mañana es Lunes y partiremos – Si papa.

Dicho eso – Finn tomo a Gumball lo chebo a las duchas – con una mano helada le curo a Gumball la quemadura que Fionna le realizo – le dio una ducha y después lo llevo a su habitación – y se retiro.

Finn se dirigió a hablar con Fionna toco la puerta 3 veces.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Adelante – dijo Fionna

- Fionna hija supongo que recuerdas lo que debemos buscar?

- No lo olvide.

- Recuerda que debemos buscar el anillo de fuego solar.

Al llegar el lunes Finn se dirigió a la habitación de Gumball y lo despertó de un grito – que hiso que él se cayera del susto.

- QUE LE PASA REY HELADO QUIERE MATARME DE UN INFARTO – se atrevió a gritarle Gumball.

- Ya cálmate muchachito – es lo menos que te mereces por lo que hiciste ayer cuando te dije que no lo podías hacer – o crees que Fionna no me conto lo que paso en el gimnasio – alístate pronto comeremos y partiremos – por cierto lo hice al propio para despertarte bien y que no tuvieras pereza.

Una vez que todos comieron se dirigieron al puerto – la reina Flama los despidió antes de partir.

RIH: - Chicos que tengan feliz aventura y regresen vivos los 3 – de acuerdo – Si cariño siempre regresamos vivos.

Dicho esto el barco zarpo y comenzó a alejarse del puerto y la costa – una vez alejado del Reino Helado – Flama regreso al Palacio – solo para encontrarse con una fila de criaturas furiosas con habitantes de otros reino que habitan en las aldeas especiales del Reino Helado – los golems- estaban molestos con los aldeanos de piedra por molestarlos y tratar de derretirlos y los aldeanos de piedra por que los golems trataban de defenderse tirándoles bolas de nieve gigantes – como reina tenia que encargarse de todo eso – también había problemas mas leves pero de importancia para el Reino – surgió también un problema con uno de los Reinos vecinos – El Dulce Reino recibió quejas de la Dulce Gente sobre el reino helado – ambas Reinas tuvieron que reunirse y discutir sobre el asunto.

DR: - Flama – guardias banana que cuidan las afueras del dulce reino me informan que están congelando una parte de mi reino – al principio no lo creí pero después de confirmarlo note que 5 kilómetros de mi Reino esta congelado – como si intentaran que ese terreno formara parte del reino helado – que dices es cierto o tendremos una discusión grande.

RIH: - Dulce – como te atreves a venir y acusar de esa forma a mi familia y a mi reino – yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas – si tu quieres iré a las afueras y en la parte congelada de tu reino derretiré el hielo que tenga – si vuelve a pasar avísame para que – ambas coloquemos soldados en los alrededores del Dulce Reino – que opinas? – igual que tu tengo otros asuntos pendientes – como podrás ver hay una discusión de la Dulce Gente que vive aquí – y el asunto de territorio se tiene que discutir con la familia completa – en especial con Finn que es el Rey del Reino Helado.

DR: - Me parece bien – hablando de Finn – lo e notado un poco cansado y debilitado últimamente – la doctora princesa me a dicho que ha ido a realizarse varios exámenes – con tu permiso debo irme.

RIH: - Iré contigo – recuerda que tengo que derretir las partes congeladas de tu reino y colocar soldados para que vigilen día y noche.

Después de resolver el problema entre la Dulce Gente y los golems de hielo las reinas salieron del Reino Helado con una legión de 100 soldados helados **(no se quieren meter con los soldados helados pasan todo el día entrenando y mejorando sus técnicas de combate – como hacían los antiguos romanos)**.

En el barco a las 2 horas después de que pasaron de los límites del Reino Helado – el príncipe y la princesa se retiraron a descansar un poco mas – Finn se encontraba analizando el mapa que los llevaría a China para buscar el objeto pedido por Marceline.

RFI: - (suspiro) Por lo visto el camino a china durara mas de lo planeado – menos mal llevo dinero de sobra – de algo sirve ser el rey del reino mas rico de Ooo – para sirve llevar en el deposito de alimentos 5 cajas fuertes de 3 metros llenas de monedas de oro y plata – también como me dijo Marcy la debilidad de los vampiros – llevo 50 cajas de estacas de plata de 25 centímetros cada una – y 6 katanas de plata para poder decapitarlos – por ser reina de vampiros fue la única información que me dio – cuando Fionna despierte tendré que hablar con ella sobre ese asunto.

A las 2 horas despertaron Fionna y Gumball – los 3 desayunaron y Finn empezó la conversación.

- Chicos tengo algo que decirles – y pongan mucha atención – están de acuerdo?

- Si papa yo estoy de acuerdo y soy toda oídos a tus palabras.

- Y tu Gumball?

- También soy oídos.

- Bien escuchen los 2 – como sabrán no dirigimos a China y a su capital Pekín – tenemos que ir literalmente a un nido de vampiros – por lo tanto les pido que olviden que Marceline y Marshall son amigos nuestros – si lo recuerdan se nos hará mas difícil matar a tantos vampiros – los olvidaran mientras estemos en China realizando la misión – después en camino a casa recordaran que son nuestros amigos –entendieron?

- Ambos dijeron – si Señor.

- Pero papa yo no me puedo olvidar como si nada de Marshall – se me haría mas fácil olvidar a Gumball que a Marshall – el me acompaña a mi y a Cake en nuestras aventuras y quieres que lo olvide?

- Como se te haría más fácil olvidarme Fionna – dijo Gumball completamente triste.

- Entiendo tu punto hija – pero recuerda que es solo durante la misión – después lo recordaras – y si quieres amarlo hazlo – después de volverlo a la normalidad.

Con esto Finn salió a revisar el mapa en la cabina del piloto – tomos los marinos estaban tranquilos no parecía que tendrían problemas en entrar a China – tanto Finn como Fionna estaban aburridos a estas alturas del viaje normalmente son atacados por criaturas marinas.

PF: - Papa – estoy aburrida – cuando van a aparecer un Kraken o una serpiente marina gigante – o un dragón? – como en nuestros otros viajes (suspiro).

RFI: - Fionna hija – crees que eres la única que espera como desesperado eso – en las aventuras largas siempre he sido atacado por monstruos – siempre fue así en mi vida – es la misión mas tranquila que e tenido en años – aparte la Dulce Reina se metió en lo que no le importaba y puso un aparato que aleja al peligro mediante ondas sonoras – lo se porque Gumball me lo acaba de decir.

PF: - La desgraciada de la chiclosa como mi madre le decía antes a Dulce se metió con mi diversión? – le devolveré a Gumball con una cicatriz de quemadura por eso.

RFI: - Bien sabes que no puedes hacer eso – le prometí que se lo devolvería ileso y como héroe de Ooo y Rey tengo que cumplir con mi palabra.

PF: - Bien como sea pero le reclamare – cuando estemos de regreso – dijo molesta.

RFI: - Te propongo algo – tal vez lo mas seguro es que tengamos que detenernos durante el camino para recoger agua – ya que parece que será un viaje demasiado largo – y le pediré a Gumball que lo desinstale o lo congelare por 3 horas después de tenerlo sufriendo en los ejercicios que le obligaras a realizar – te parece?

PF: - Me parece bien padre – si no llega a querer te aseguro que lo tendré sufriendo el doble de lo que sufrió en el palacio.

Durante el camino – no se escullo ningún posible ataque de criaturas marinas – lo único que podían hacer Finn y Fionna era entrenar y fortalecerse – para prepararse de los peligros que podrían enfrentar en China.

Mientras Finn paseaba por el barco – lo llamo el piloto.

PI: - Señor – ya entramos en aguas Chinas.

RFI: - Muy bien aumente un poco la velocidad y manténgase estable.

PI: - Si señor.

OF: - Señor – me acaban de informar en la casina que ya no tenemos agua

RFI: - (Si tenemos una oportunidad de tener un poco de diversión y obligar a Gumball a quitar ese maldito radar sónico) – pensó para si Finn – Oficial revise el mapa de China y busque la isla mas cercana – hay buscaremos agua.

OF: - Si señor.

VI: - Señor solo se ve agua alrededor nuestro como si estuviéramos en medio de la nada.

RFI: - Gracias vigía – sigua con su labor y no dude en tocar la campano cuando vea tierra o algún peligro.

En la cabina de piloto el oficial se puso a revisar el mapa de China – a los 5 minutos encontró una isla que se encontraba a 10 kilómetros al Oeste – el oficial reviso el mapa de Asia y logro encontrar una isla cerca de su ubicación.

OF: - Capitán – encontramos una isla – pero pertenece a un país llamado Korea del sur.

- Oficial se supone que nos dirigimos a China.

- Si señor – afortunadamente la isla nos queda de camino a China – ya que según el mapa tenemos que pasar por ese país para poder llegar a Pekín – China.

- Muy bien – vallamos a esa isla – como se llama?

- Señor – la isla se llama Manjae-do – como dije es de Korea del sur.

- Bien vallamos por agua a esa isla.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras mas se acercaban a la isla que encontraron en el mapa – Finn comenzó a notar un leve pero constante cambio en su salud – tubo que llamar a medico de la nave.

MB (medico del barco): - Señor en que le puedo servir?

RFI: - Medico – necesito que le realice exámenes de salud a cada tripulante del navío – cuento con su ayuda?

MB: - Cuente conmigo Capitán – como los tripulantes son demasiados tardare cierta cantidad de días.

RFI: - Entiendo – comience lo mas pronto posible.

Finn salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a hablar con Fionna y Gumball sobre el tema mientras cenaban.

- Fionna, Gumball escuchen el medico del barco realizara exámenes – para verificar la salud del personal del barco – me dio por entendido que comenzara mañana.

- Exámenes médicos dejo Gumball nervioso – es grave la salud del personal del barco?

- Mañana durante la revisión no daremos cuenta.

- Papa y porque ese repentino interés por la salud de los tripulantes?

- No solo – los tripulantes Fionna también la nuestra.

- Bien mañana comienza la labor del medico.

Al salir del cuarto de cocina Fionna se dirigió con Gumball a un cuarto de juegos que puso Finn para ellos.

PF: - Gumball – por que crees que mi padre hacha pedido al medico realizar exámenes?

GUMBALL: - No lo se – tal vez se encuentra mal y quiere ocultarlo de nosotros – Tu crees? – Tal vez sea lo mas seguro – pero para saberlo tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

PF: - Ya son casi las 12 de la noche – me retiro a dormir – sugiero que hagas lo mismo tal vez mañana lleguemos a la isla y quiero que estés despierto para un trabajo que mi padre te pedirá – Que clase de trabajo Fionna – No lo se no me lo dijo.

Al día siguiente Finn fue y despertó a Fionna y Gumball para la revisión del medico.

RFI: - Fionna hija despierta – es nuestro turno de la revisión – Si en este momento voy papa – Despertare también a Gumball.

Después de un rato los 3 se reunieron con el medico – el medico comenzó analizando a Fionna – para lo cual por lógica Finn y Gumball tenían que darle privacidad – el medico le realizo a Fionna lo típico de una revisión medica.

Después fue el turno de Finn – a él le realizaron lo típico también – pero el medico encontró algo en Finn.

MB: - Capitán – al parecer hay algo que no permite – que la sangre no le corra por torrente sanguíneo en dirección al corazón – no se preocupe le llega sangre necesaria como para que siga siendo usted mismo – pero si le puedo decir algo – después de esta misión olvídese de las misiones para siempre – ya le aconsejo que esta sea la ultima – entendió?

RFI: - Si medico – aun que me preocupa el estado – ya fui al Dulce Hospital para saber – lo que me preocupa – cuando vuelva a casa me realizare exámenes mas precisos.

Cuando Finn salió de la sala Fionna lo noto preocupado.

PF: - Papa – como te fue – te noto un poco preocupado? – Fionna hija no te preocupes tenemos una misión que realizar y no es el momento de preocupaciones – Muy bien voy a confiar en ti papa – Gumball en tu turno.

Gumball entro un poco nervioso en la sala de medico ya que no tenia experiencia en exámenes.

MB: - muy bien – Príncipe Gumball – supongo que es la primera vez que le realizan un examen – ya que lo noto demasiado nervioso – le diré lo hare – paso por paso el medico le explico a Gumball el procedimiento – y este un poco nervioso permitió que le realizaran el procedimiento.

Una vez que el medico termino – el dio los resultados – por petición de Finn – mintió y le dio un buen resultado.

Una vez estando a pocos kilómetros d e la isla el vigía – dio aviso.

VI: - Capitán – isla a la vista – esta a poca distancia.

RFI: - Gracias vigía – marinos preparen todos lo barriles y tráiganlos a la parte superior del barco.

En el acto los marinos obedecieron y subieron todos los barriles vacíos – eran un total de 75 barriles grandes de metro y medio cada uno.

Al llegar a la isla – Finn tomo a Fionna y Gumball y se embarcaron en un bote cada uno los botes podían cargar 25 barriles cada uno y sobraba espacio para 3 personas – cuando estuvieron en la isla mientras buscaban una fuente de agua dulce también buscaban si la isla tenia dueño o algo de diversión – lo que encontraron fue un montón de animales – y ni una sola persona por lo que dieron a la isla sin dueño – llegaron a un pequeño lago de agua dulce se acercaron a llenar los barriles – una vez llenos los barriles – se llevaron una sorpresa del fondo del lago aparece una chica – La chica estaba ella de agua y comenzó a hablar.

¿?: - hola – puedo saber quienes son y porque toman agua de mi lago? – no me hicieron un altar para mi permiso – les pido que me regresen el agua que me roban.

RFI: - Lo siento jovencita – pero necesitamos el agua para nuestro barco – vera usted nos quedamos sin agua hace 2 días y encontramos esta isla – mientras buscábamos una naciente de agua buscábamos al dueño de la isla – pero la encontramos vacía en lo que es gente – animales fue lo único que logramos encontrar – nos tomamos la libertad de tomar el agua de este lago.

PF: - Y se puede saber quien es usted señorita – como para que nos diga que le hagamos un altar para pedirle permiso?

¿?: - Lo siento – soy torpe no me he presentado – yo soy la ninfa de este lago – solo con mi permiso se pueden llevar el agua o yo misma tendré que vaciar el contenido de sus barriles – les puedo preguntar de donde vienen y a donde se dirigen – tal vez con eso les pueda dar permiso?

GUMBALL: - Nos dirigimos a China – debemos buscar la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – según una fuente – en ese lugar se encuentra un anillo especial "el anillo de fuego solar" – que se dice se encuentra en esa ciudad.

NI (ninfa): - El anillo de fuego solar? (suspiro) – están consientes de lo peligroso que es la travesía hacia China – no han escullado lo peligrosa que es la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – es una ciudad en ruinas – que contiene uno de los nidos mas grandes de vampiros que yo conozco por boca de mi hermano mayor – EL LICH.

RFI: - EL LICH! – te refieres a un ser esquelético que tiene el cuerpo hueco por ser un esqueleto – tiene cabeza de buey – con fuego verde en su interior y que es malvado?

NI: - El mismo – lo conoces?

RFI: - Conocerlo – yo lo he enfrentado en múltiples ocasiones – me ha costado derrotarlo – las 2 ultimas veces lo mande a otro mundo – la que espero la definitiva lo tire en el cráter de un volcán después de que regreso a esta dimensión – (suspiro) supongo que tu eres malvada como el cierto?

NI: - MATASTE A MI HERMANO – Jajaja ja – nadie jamás a podido matarlo – de diré lo que debes hacer – en cada isla hay una ninfa como yo – debes elaborar un altar he invocar a la ninfa con estas palabras "NINFA DE ESTA ISLA SOLICITO TU PRECENSIA MUESTRATE ANTE NOSOTROS PARA QUE PODAMOS VERTE Y PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA NUESTRA LABOR" así podrás tener permiso para obtener alimento o agua – no lo hiciste conmigo – pero lo dejare pasar ya que mataste al LICH.

RFI: - Muchas gracias ninfa no olvidare la oración de invocación que me diste y recordare la información valiosa sobre la ciudad prohibida – por cierto nosotros no nos presentamos – Yo soy El Rey helado Finn – ella es mi hija La Princesa Helada Fionna y nuestro acompañante es el Dulce Príncipe Gumball.

NI: - Pues bien – rey helado noto algo especial en usted – como si tuviera algún problema de salud – Dicho esto Finn se puso nervioso – Tenga usted – esta agua roja que le entrego le ayudara con el posible problema que tenga en su interior.

RFI: - Gracias – con su permiso tomaremos los barriles y partiremos de la isla.

Dicho esto los 3 llenaron los botes con los barriles y regresaron al barco – en el barco Fionna comenzó a vigilar a su padre para ver su salud – pasaron unos cuantos días y con el agua que tenían llegaron a un juego de islas cerca de China – la isla de Touji Dao – una vez en la isla Finn con Fionna y Gumball tomaron nuevamente 3 botes con 25 barriles de agua cada uno – como era su costumbre ya que tuvieron que hacerlo 4 veces mas – al encontrar una naciente de agua dulce – Finn realizaba un altar y pedía la aparición de la ninfa.

NI: - Si en que les sirvo.

- Señorita – soy Finn el rey helado – he venido a pedir su permiso para tomar agua de esta naciente para nuestros barriles y poder seguir nuestro camino sin que mis hombres y yo tengamos

Que navegar sedientos.

- Con que mi permiso - ….Claro que pueden tomar agua son bienvenidos a hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias señora – soy Fionna la princesa helada y él es mi amigo Gumball el dulce príncipe.

-Bien Fionna – te diré que cuides bien a tu padre – porque dentro de un tiempo estará mal.

- Fionna tomemos el agua y regresemos al barco – decía Finn nervioso ya que 2 ninfas hablaron de su salud delante de Fionna.

Los 3 llenaron los barriles de agua – y cuando iban a regresar al barco la ninfa se acercó a hablar con Finn.

- Rey Finn – tengo algo que decirle.

- Fionna ve con Gumball al barco y dile a los marinos que acomoden los barriles en un momento voy.

- Si papa – vamos Gumball – dicho eso Fionna y Gumball se dirigieron al barco – mientras Finn hablaba con la ninfa.

- Muy bien rey Finn – detrás suyo aparecerá una planta con frutas parecidas a fresas y un canasto grande – llene el canasto con las frutas – llévelo a su barco – esa fruta le permitirá conservar su salud para poder participar en la aventura con su hija.

- Muchas gracias – dicho eso Finn lleno el canasto con frutas casi al desborde – con su permiso me retiro.

En el barco Finn llevo el canasto a la cocina y le dijo al cocinero que todos los días que faltaban preparara un batido con los frutos para el y su hija.

Durante la cena Fionna noto que el batido tenia un delicioso sabor – se animo a pedir otro vaso el cual el cocinero se lo dio – después de caer la noche – Cada quien se retiro a la habitación que le tocaba – Finn no se dio cuenta que Fionna y Gumball se turnaban para vigilarlo.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar y almorzar – el vigía del barco llamo a Finn.

VI: - Capitán se ve tierra – repito tierra a la vista.

Al escuchar eso Finn – ordeno al oficial que revisara el mapa en busca de esa tierra mencionada por vigía.

RFI: - Oficial verifique el mapa y busque la tierra mencionada – Si señor.

El oficial reviso el mapa de China y encontré que la tierra mencionada era tierra firme y que se encontraban cerca de un puerto.

OF: - Señor – la tierra mencionada es tierra firme – en esa tierra se encuentra un puerto – una vez en ese puerto ya estaremos en China – pero según el mapa pasara tiempo antes de llegar a Pekín – ya que tendremos que caminar mucho.

RFI: - Gracias oficial – Fionna – Gumball – preparen sus tiendas de campaña – díganle a cocinero que les de alimento enlatado y busquen ropa cuando lleguemos al puerto tendremos que caminar una larga distancia al parecer – En este momento lo hacemos.

Fionna preparo una tienda de campaña roja con un copo de nieve en cada lado la cerro y la coloco en una mochila grande – coloco dentro de la mochila ropa y todo lo necesario – Gumball preparo una tienda de campaña rosa la amarro a una mochila rosa –puso ropa y lo necesario en el interior llevo también su equipo de laboratorio portátil – Finn preparo una tienda de campaña azul con símbolos helados a su alrededor – su mochila grande – ropa – no necesito llevar fósforos por que le podía pedir a Fionna fuego tomo a dos de los tripulantes del barco y les dijo que el los acompañaría – les dio una mochila vacía la cual llenaron con una tienda de campaña – ropa – Finn les dio también y los puso a cargo de llevar las mochilas de Finn y Fionna con su juego de espadas.

OF: - Señor hemos tocado puerto – Bien oficial – Gracias señor.

RFI: - En que puerto nos encontramos? – Nos encontramos en el puerto de **CAIJIABAOXIANG – **Mmm nombre complicado – pero no me sorprende los últimos lugares en los que hemos estado en este viaje han tenido nombres complicados – oficial lo dejo al mando del barco mientras regresamos – Una vez dicho esto partieron – por suerte Gumball sabia usar una brújula y leer un mapa.

Los 5 fueron caminando lo mas rápido que podían para poder llegar a la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – y poder obtener el anillo de fuego solar – lograron avanzar unos 40 kilómetros – después se detuvieron armaron sus tiendas y se prepararon para pasar la noche – al día siguiente Finn verifico el mapa – y dio un aviso.

- Chicos nuestra distancia a recorrer es de 147,43 kilómetros – ayer recorrimos 40 – por lo tanto nos espera un viaje de una semana ida y vuelta – sin contar el tiempo que pasemos en nuestro destino – sigamos el camino.

Así los 5 aventureros fueron caminando hasta Pekín - todas las noches Fionna y Gumball revisaban los medicamentos que las ninfas le dieron a Finn para saber que es lo que tratan – pero el cansancio les ganaba y terminaban por irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente – se levantaron por gritos de los tripulantes – FUEGO – FUEGO – el lugar se quema.

- Señor el lugar se quema.

- Señor despierte – dijeron los 2 tripulantes que gritaban desesperados mientras el lugar se quemaba – Finn despertó por respirar humo y por los gritos de los 2 tripulantes.

RFI: - (tosiendo) – que es este humo y el fuego (pensando) – FIONNA.

PF: - Que pasa porque me llamas a gritos – dijo despertando – cuando observo el lugar en llamas – Jovencita apague este fuego ahora – Si – pero que tal si nos mi fuego – Fionna chasqueo sus dedos y el fuego desapareció – Decía señorita? –Lo ciento supongo que amanecí un poco caliente y estresada por algo en la noche – aparte de que tuve una pesadilla que me molesto.

RFI: - Una pesadilla? – sobre que.

PF: - Sobre ti – Sobre mi? – Si estabas sufriendo por un dolor y ni mi mama y yo no podíamos hacer nada – ninguna de las 2 – ni tampoco el Dulce Hospital – termino triste y llorando lava – igual que lo hace su madre.

RFI: - Fionna mira – que te parece si realizamos esta misión que nos dio Marceline y después en casa vamos los 3 a que me realicen exámenes – uno de cada cosa que pueda realizar el Dulce Hospital – bien? – Si papa me parece bien – Seca esas lágrimas y continuemos o podemos realizar un pequeño descanso si lo deseas – no lo se pasar el día teniendo tranquilidad y olvidar un poco nuestra labor.

PF: - Creo que seria buena idea buscar y quedarnos un buen ratos en algún paisaje que encontremos en el camino – alguno en donde no se aprecien tantas ruinas (después de la guerra de los champiñones toda China quedo en ruinas).

Pasaron unos cuantos kilómetros y lograron observar una colina – se detuvieron en el lugar – y descansaron un poco – la colina estaba rodeada de flores de la región.

RFI: - Ya te encuentras feliz Fionna – mira el paisaje es hermoso – el aire es limpio – y hay naturaleza por doquier.

PF: - Me encanta papa – es hermoso – pondré una fogata – en el momento Fionna hiso una fogata – y la realizo en mal momento.

Finn noto un movimiento demasiado leve en las hojas de los arboles cercanos – uso su "sexo sentido" con el cual siente y predice el lugar exacto de su enemigo – FIONNA – grito.

PF: - Si papa –Atenta no estamos solos – agudiza tus sentidos – En este momento – Fionna respiro profundo y expandió su mente usando su "sexto sentido" – Al igual que Finn dedujo la distancia – y el lugar de sus enemigos.

Ambos comenzaron a se darse cuenta que estaban siendo acechados – tanto Finn como Fionna sacaron sus espadas y esperaron lo peor – Fionna se volvió un ser de fuego para poder alumbrar el lugar – en ese instante saltaron sobre ellos lo que parecía ser unos seres con traje negro que les tapaba el cuerpo entero incluyendo el rostro (ninjas mutados por radiación) – estos comenzaron a lanzar estrellas metálicas contra nuestro héroes – ellos las esquivaban fácilmente – Finn tubo por atrás que enfrentarse a 3 de ellos – con la espada de sangre de demonio decapitaba a muchos ya con su sexto sentido era mucho mas veloz que esos ninjas – con Fionna era distinto las ninjas le lanzaban estrellas pero estas se derretían antes de tocarla – la batalla se prolongo hasta altas horas – Finn y Fionna seguían luchando sin mostrar cansancio alguno – por lo tanto a los ninjas no les quedo mas remedio que salir de sus escondites y rendirse – Finn y Fionna los ataron les quitaron todas sus armas y esperaron un posible rescate – el cual llego 3 horas después.

¿?: - Por que tiene usted a mis hombres?

RFI: - Los tenemos por que ellos comenzaron a atacarnos sin motivo alguno – se los devolveré después de una disculpa junto con la razón del ataque.

¿?: - La disculpa la tienen de mi parte y la razón es que están en terreno prohibido – nadie puede poner un pie en estas tierras sin permiso.

PF: - Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer – una altar – para poder tener permiso como lo hicimos con las ninfas en las islas en las que estuvimos.

¿?: - Estuvieron en las islas de las ninfas – interesante – y a donde se dirigen si puedo saberlo?

RFI: - Nos detuvimos aquí porque a mi hija le preocupa mi salud y quiso que tuviéramos un día libre lejos de todo en paz y tranquilidad – le dije que lo buscaríamos mientras no nos desviáramos de nuestro destino.

¿?: - Yo respeto eso – pero pregunte Adonde se dirigen?

PF: - Antes de responder a nada díganos su nombre.

¿?: - Me llamo Oscar y yo entrene a estos ninjas que los atacaron.

RFI: - Bien – yo soy Finn el rey helado y ella es Fionna mi hija.

NI1: - Maestro – encontramos a 3 sujetos a estas cercanías – uno parece estar ello de chicle y los otros son marinos.

OS: - Mátenlos.

PF: - NO SEÑOR – usted no va a matar a nadie – los mencionados son nuestros compañeros – tienen nuestras cosas y si regresamos sin el chico de chicle – tendremos amenaza de querrá ya que él es un príncipe.

OS: - Como pida princesa – traigan aquí a los prisioneros – junto con sus cosas.

En el acto un grupo de ninjas llegaron con Gumball y los 2 marinos – junto con todas las cosas.

GUMBALL: - Fionna quítame a estos locos de encima.

PF: - Tranquilízate – y guarda paz – y ustedes 2 igual.

RFI: - Señor le pido que nos deje partir tenemos que llegar lo mas rápido posible a nuestro destino.

OS: - Rey – repetiré – si no contesta matare al pelirrojo – Cual es su destino.

RFI: - Señor nuestro destino es "La ciudad prohibida de Pekín" – debemos buscar en ese lugar "El anillo de fuego solar".

Os: - No pueden ir a ese lugar – dijo temeroso – el lugar esta lleno de monstruos – no le gustara enfrentarse a ellos.

RFI: - Atreves de mi vida pelee contra ciclopes – golems – gárgolas – y el LICH – después del nacimiento de mi hija en una aventura que tubo matamos krakens – serpientes marinas y dragones – diga los monstruos que conozca y a cada uno los he enfrentado y matado.

OS: - Incluso vampiros – la ciudad prohibida esta llena de ellos – Enfrentamos 2 maestros a los que no matamos por ser amigos nuestros y los enfrentamos durante la luna de sangre – Durante la luna de sangre – es cuando los vampiros están a su máximo poder – Y ellos son los reyes.

PF: - Si nos disculpa señor debemos seguir con nuestro viaje – No princesa ya es tarde y sugiero que pasen la noche en mi dojo – Se atreve a darme ordenes – dijo molesta mientras se transformaba en un ser de fuego – Lo cual todos comenzaron a mirarla con temor.

RFI: - Fionna baja tu temperatura – guarda todo ese poder para los monstruos que menciono Oscar – Finn le coloco la mano en la cabeza mandándole ondas heladas lo cual izo que Fionna se enfriara.

Una vez en el dojo Fionna estuvo en una plaza entrenando con los ninjas que encontró humillándolos con cada derrota – mientras Finn la observaba orgulloso – de un momento a otro Finn comenzó a quejarse.

AAAAA – gritaba de dolor Finn – se puso de pie y camino hasta su cochila para sacar el medicamento que le dieron las ninfas – pero se desmayo 1 metro antes de tocarlo – Fionna y Gumball junto con Oscar escullaron el quejido y corrieron a donde estaba Finn – que para sorpresa de Fionna lo encontró desmayado – lo cual la preocupo y asusto a la vez.

PF: - PAPA – PAPA – Papa te encuentras bien – papa – decía Fionna sacudiéndolo – pero Finn no reaccionaba – Papa responde – papa – decía ya en llantos – en eso llego Gumball – retiro a Fionna.

GUMBALL: - Permiso Fionna – mi mama me obligo a aprender primeros auxilios – Gumball saco un estetoscopio y reviso el estado de los pulmones – después reviso los latidos – y dio su conclusión – Fionna – tu padre esta bien solo esta desmallado – Solo eso decía Fionna secándose un poco las lagrimas.

OS: - Con más razón pasaran aquí la noche- podrán retirarse cuando se recupere por completo.

Al día siguiente después de que Finn reacciono – se tomo los 2 medicamentos que las ninfas le dieron y actuó como si no le hubiera pasado nada – salió encontró a su hija sentada afuera del cuarto – Fionna hija – Papa ya despertaste – por que te vez tan cansada ve y descansa un poco – Fionna se molesto – se transformo en ser de fuego y le dio una calleada a Finn.

PF: - MUY BIEN REY HELADO FINN – ME DIRA QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA O COMBERTIRE ESTE LUGAR EN CENIZAS Y BIEN SABES QUE EL AGUA NO ME DAÑA Y AL NO ACERLO NO PUEDEN APAGAR EL FUEGO – dijo Fionna molesta – a Finn no le quedo de otra mas que contarle todo sobre su problema a Fionna.

RFI: - Bien – bien – te pareces tanto a tu madre – en esa parte del en ojo – de acuerdo te contare todo – pero te ayudare a pelear con los monstruos y vampiros aun que no quieras bien – Muy bien pero conservare mi apariencia de ser de fuego – Este es el problema Fionna todo comenzó poco después de llegar de nuestra ultima aventura – así Finn le conto todo el problema a Fionna – y ese es el problema con mi salud – Fionna se enfrió y preocupo.

PF: - No puedo creer que nos ocultaras eso a mi y a mama – dame una razón para no quemarte – Soy tu padre y podría empeorar – dijo Finn nervioso.

**DEJEMOSLO ASÍ POR AHORA DESPUES PONGO MAS SOBRE LA ENFERMEDAD DE FINN**

** SIN COMENTARIOS NO SE SABRA**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn pasó con sus amigos 2 días en el Dojo de Oscar – después de que llego el momento de partir.

RFI: - Fionna chicos es momento de marcharnos – todos den gracias a Oscar y su amabilidad – Te tengo que dar gracias también si no hubiera descansado un poco por mi problema – no me abría recuperado para poder continuar – muy bien vámonos.

OS: - Un momento – supongo que aun piensas ir por el anillo – cierto? – dijo levantando una ceja.

PF: - No podemos regresar sin el – nunca hemos fallado una misión y esta no será la primera – Si mi hija tiene razón por el anillo vinimos y con el anillo nos iremos a casa.

OS: - Bien les diré una cosa – el camino es peligroso – pero por su estado rey helado no permitiré que solo ustedes vallan – ya que por lo que vi solo usted y su hija son capaces de defender al pelirrojo y sus 2 acompañantes – les daré a mis 3 mejores hombres para que los acompañen.

En el acto 3 ninjas de diferente color parecieron – uno rojo – otro azul – y otro verde.

RFI: - Porque ellos no usan los mismos uniformes que sus demás aprendices? – Eso se debe a que ya no son aprendices – Ya no son aprendices si es así por que aun están con usted.

OS: - Eso se debe a que ellos son mis hijos – y son trillizos – vea usted – ninja rojo el representa al fuego – ninja azul el representa al agua – ninja verde representa la tierra.

RFI: - Fuego – agua – y tierra – interesante – y dices que ellos nos acompañaran y ayudaran en esta aventura – cierto? – Si Rey Helado – Lo malo es que necesito el anillo y tal vez no pueda darle recompensa por la ayuda de sus hijos.

OS: - No se preocupe mis hijos los acompañaran y los ayudaran a conseguir el anillo – supongo que encontraran tesoros y me pueden traer una parte del que encuentren.

Fionna se acercó al ninja de rojo – le sonrío – y le hablo.

PF: - Con que un ninja de fuego he? – Realmente eres de fuego o ese fue tu entrenamiento – dijo con alegría.

RFI: - Tranquila Fionna puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con el de camino a la ciudad prohibida de Pekín.

Con eso partieron devuelta a su aventura y misión – de camino fueron todos hablando.

RFI: - Ninja – con que controlan elementos – no es cierto?

NIR: - No señor – lo que hacemos es usar esos elementos como armas.

PF: - Supongo que te quemas cuando manipulas el fuego para usarlo como arma – aparte como lo haces?

NIR: - Me quemaba al principio – pero ya no – y soy el mejor del mundo manipulando el fuego – dijo orgulloso.

PF: - El mejor del mundo? – No lo creo yo soy un ser de fuego nadie manipula mejor el fuego que un ser de fuego – No te creo nada niña pareces ser igual a tu padre – Si embargo soy diferente a él – el es un ser helado – mientras yo soy un ser de fuego y un ser helado.

NIR: - Ser de fuego y ser helado también – como es posible? – No lo se pero así es.

NIV: - Que pasa hermano coqueteando con la niña – No seas tonto como lo dijiste solo es una infante – QUE LES PASA PAR DE IDIOTAS – contesto Fionna envuelta en llamas.

Finn lo noto se acercó y les hablo a los chicos.

RFI: - Chicos les sugiero que se disculpen con Fionna o ella los quemara vivos – Yo soy el ninja de fuego no me puede quemar. – Eres un tonto no subestimes el fuego de mi hija.

NIT: - Chica – tal vez mi hermano no quiera pero yo si me disculpo – no te volveré a decir niña.

PF: - Bien – Fionna se comenzó a enfriar y se apagó – se acercó al ninja rojo y lo reto – Muy bien presumido cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino veamos quien es mejor usando el fuego.

Nuestros 8 aventureros iban avanzando atravesando los lugares – se iban encontrando con criaturas fáciles de derrotar que no representaban ningún reto – después de 4 días llegaron a la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – pero su paso fue bloqueado por 5 dragones – que comenzaron a atacar a Finn – Fionna y los ninjas - uno sexto apareció y comenzó a hablar.

¿?: - Quienes son y que es lo que quieren aquí?

RFI: - Señor permítame presentarme – Yo soy El Rey Helado Finn – y ellos son mis acompañantes – estamos aquí para buscar el anillo de fuego solar.

¿?: - El anillo de fuego solar? – eso esta en el bosque – pero que descortés soy – yo soy Fucanglong el dragón del tesoro – solo podrán ir a ese bosque si derrotan a mis 5 amigos después les daré información que les servirá.

Los 5 dragones comenzaron a atacar - y Finn y sus amigos se les enfrentaron mientras Gumball y los marinos se ocultaban.

La lucha contra los dragones se alargó mientras Finn y Fionna usaban solo poderes helados – los ninjas usaban las habilidades con las que fueron entrenados – después de unas cuantas horas los dragones cayeron inconscientes – y Fucanglong les dio la información prometida.

FU: - Muy bien – les permitiré seguir avanzando – en esa dirección esta el bosque que buscan a 4 kilómetros de distancia – deben enfrentar a 4 criaturas antes de poder entrar al bosque se las encontraran durante el camino – al final de primer kilómetro encontraran un – y así será cada kilómetro irá – ellos les dirán que dirección tomar –buena suerte la necesitaran.

Finn y sus amigos siguieron el camino que le mostraron – y al kilómetro se encontraron con un tigre blanco de 10 metros.

¿?: - Quienes son forasteros – no pueden estar aquí retírense – por cierto mi nombre es Baihu.

RFI: - Señor – soy El rey Helado Finn – mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos al bosque para buscar el anillo de fuego solar.

BA: - Con que se dirigen al bosque he – no los puedo dejar pasar así como así – quiero que resuelvan un acertijo – pueden? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Gumball esta parte es tuya.

BA: - Empecemos - cuando María preguntó a Mario si quería casarse con ella, este contestó: "no estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no puedo no decirte que es imposible negarte que si creo que es verdadero que no deja de ser falso que no vayamos a casarnos". María se mareó. ¿Puede ayudarla diciendo+ si Mario quiere o no quiere casarse? – y bien cual es la respuesta?

GUMBALL: - (pensando) chasquea los dedos – esta es la respuesta – señor – Mario si se quiere casar.

BA: - Muy bien contestado – por lo tanto pueden pasar – como verán detrás mio hay 3 caminos tomen el de en medio y ese los llevaran al bosque.

Finn y sus amigos comenzaron a caminar por el camino señalado – llegaron al final de 2 kilometró.

Ellos se encontraron con un dragón.

¿?: - Por lo que veo lograron llegar aquí – significa que uno de ustedes resolvió el acertijo del tigre – mi nombre es Shenlong soy el dragón de la lluvia (revisen mitología china es cierto).

RFI: - Señor – mis amigos y yo necesitamos ir al bosque nos permitiría pasar?

SH: - Lo siento no los puedo dejar pasar como si nada - tienen un reto que pasar antes de decirles el camino al bosque – el reto es – deben realizar en hielo una estatua de mi – pero deben aparecer el hielo de la nada.

RFI: - Chicos de este me encargo yo – en ese momento Finn se elevo en los aires y lanzo un rayo helado justo al frente de Shenlong – el hielo comenzó a tener la forma y apariencia de Shenlong ante sus propios ojos – Finn realizo y cumplió el reto pedido.

SH: - Muy bien por lo que veo hay alguien capas de controlar el hielo – el camino que deben seguir es por el derecho – buena suerte.

Finn y su grupo siguieron el camino señalado y se encontraron al final de kilometró a la siguiente criatura.

¿?: - Buenas soy Tianlong El dragón celestial – espero que cumplan mi reto.

RFI: - soy el rey helado Finn – y ellos son mis amigos – por lo que veo tiene razón al llamarse celestial – el brillo que sale de usted deja ciego por un momento – y supongo que cuesta distinguirlo.

TI: - Muy bien este es mi reto – tengo este bloque de arena pero necesito convertirlo en cristal – y yo no puedo (realmente si puede lo dijo porque es el reto) – alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme y les permitiré pasar – de lo contrario tendrán que devolverse.

- Supongo que te toca Fionna.

Fionna se acercó al bloque de arena – se convirtió en un titán de fuego y con una llamarada calentó al máximo el bloque después de unos minutos el bloque se convierto en cristal.

TI: - Por lo que veo si pudieron por lo que pueden pasar – el camino que deben tomar es por hay.

Finn y sus amigos avanzaron otro kilometró y se encontraron con otra criatura.

¿?: - soy Pixiu y soy un león alado – por lo que veo pasaron a mis amigos – supongo que yo soy el siguiente – prepárense para mi reto.

PI: - El Dilong paradoxus que fue?

- Gumball este es tuyo también.

GUMBALL: - Señor el Dilong paradoxus fue un dinosaurio tiranosauroide que habitó en lo que hoy es China a comienzos del Cretácico hace aproximadamente 130 millones de años.

PI: - Muy bien joven por lo que veo eres muy sabio – tu y tus amigos pueden pasar – por esa parte es donde encontraran la entrada al bosque – suerte.

Finn y sus amigos se dirigieron al bosque y buscaron una cabaña de Roland Jenserie el falso vampiro – una vez encontrada la cabaña – entraron y hablaron con Roland quien les dio una indicación.

ROL: - Muy bien – vienen por la misión que solicite?

RFI: - Soy el rey helado Finn y no – no venimos por su misión en cierto modo – sabemos que usted tiene el anillo de fuego solar necesitamos que nos entregue ese anillo para poder llevarlo a un amigo que lo necesita con urgencia.

ROL: - No les puedo entregar ese anillo como si nada deben hacer para mi un trabajo que no puedo realizar – cerca de aquí hay una cueva – esa cueva es en realidad un nido de vampiros – vayan y liquiden a los vampiros incluyendo a su maestro – vengan con su cabeza como muestra de que cumplieron – y les daré el anillo.

RFI: - Bien denos la dirección y le traeremos la cabeza del vampiro.

ROL: - La cueva se encuentra a un kilometró de aquí – por esa dirección.

Finn y sus amigos partieron y a los pocos minutos llegaron a la cueva solo entraron Finn – Fionna – y los ninjas.

En la cueva descendieron 4 metros y comenzaron a escullar sonidos por todos lados.

Fionna se encendió y vieron que se encontraban rodeados de vampiros – Finn saco su espada de sangre de demonio y una de plata – Fionna saco 2 espadas de plata y usaba sus poderes de fuego en la batalla – y los ninjas sacaron sus katanas y comenzaron a pelear por lógica Finn y Fionna usaban su sexto sentido – las cabezas de los vampiros comenzaron a volar por todas partes – y se escullaban quejidos de los vampiros en todo alrededor de la cueva – los vampiros iban perdiendo la batalla – unas cuantas horas después Finn – Fionna – y los ninjas estaban cansados pero el ataque de los vampiros era constante y el peligro los acechaba por todos lados – a Finn no le quedo de otra mas que ver el numero de vampiros y mayarlos con el resplandor solar de Fionna.

- Fionna hija – usa tu resplandor solar.

- En este momento – a la orden Fionna puso se fuego al máximo y comenzó a brillar como el sol – el resplandor era tal que los vampiros comenzaron a derretirse – a tal punto que solo los huesos quedaron de ellos – en ese momento se escucho un quejido de dolor.

AAAA – se quejaba Finn del dolor en su pecho – estaba demasiado agitado y temblaba del dolor – se acercó a su mochila y trato de coger la medicina de las ninfas – pero iba demasiado lento casi al desmayo – Fionna se acercó lo levanto mientras lloraba y lo sentó en un tronco que se encontraba cerca de la cuevita donde estaba el maestro.

RFI: - Fionna tendrás que enfrentar al maestro sin mi (quejido de dolor) – toma esta espada te ayudara a matarlo (quejido de dolor).

PF: - Pero papa – es tu espada de sangre de demonio – decía Fionna llorando – Si la espada de sangre de demonio puede matar lo que sea – incluyendo a los inmortales – ve usara para matar al maestro (quejido de dolor) – papa no puedo usar tu espada – es tuya – yo tengo las mías no lo necesito – Fionna llevaras la espada de sangre de demonio contigo y la usaras para matar a Seridur y regresar a recogerme – en cuanto me allá tomado el medicamento de las ninfas entrare a ayudarte – esta es la ultima misión de Finn el humano y la terminara – Papa por lo que me dijo mi madre después de tu coronación te dejaste de llamar Finn el humano – Es cierto será la ultima misión de ambos Finn el humano y Finn el rey helado – Vendré pronto padre y te traeré la cabeza de Seridur – al cual decapitare con la espada que me confías.

Fionna tomo la espada de sangre de demonio y entro a combatir con el maestro – mientras Finn descansaba de su ataque y dolor de pecho – cuando se recupero Fionna tenia 30 minutos peleando con Seridur – tomo el medicamento de las ninfas – y como por arte de magia el dolor y quejidos desaparecieron – ya estando como siempre bien sano – tomo 2 katanas de plata y entro a ayudar a su hija – Finn utilizo su sexto sentido logro ubicar al vampiro y comenzó a luchar contra el junto con Fionna que lo observaba preocupada.

- Fionna no tenemos tiempo para esto pon atención o él podría matarnos por distraerte.

Fionna obedeció y dejo de prestar atención a su padre durante la pelea – la cual aun estando los 2 luchando contra Seridur – la pelea se alargó 2 – 3 – 4 y 5 horas – ambos ya estaban cansados – por su propia cuenta Fionna decidió usar su resplandor solar.

Fionna se convirtió en un ser de fuego se puso mas brillante y comenzó a brillar como el sol – pudo observar que el vampiro se comenzó a quemar – en ese instante Finn aprovecho se lanzo contra el y lo decapito – la cabeza salió volando – Fionna dejo de brillar y volvió a la normalidad – ambos tomaron la cabeza de Seridur y la pusieron en una bolsa – los 5 salieron de la cueva y todos regresaron a la cabaña de Roland – le entregaron la bolsa con la cabeza de Seridur – el cumplió su parte.

ROL: - Lo prometido es deuda – tomen les entrego "El anillo de fuego solar".

RFI: - Gracias Roland – con permiso debemos retirarnos.

Finn tomo un saco y regreso un momento a la cueva donde lleno el saco con monedas de oro que pudo ver por todos lados – salieron del bosque donde se despidieron de cada criatura que enfrentaron en el camino – de regreso cuando pasaron por el punto donde encontraron al dragón

Tianlong El dragón celestial – ellos quedaron segados ante el brillo secante del dragón.

TI: - Por lo visto lograron conseguir el anillo – regresen a su casa – pero hablare con la muchacha un momento.

- Fionna hija ve.

TI: - Fionna vigilas a tu padre con mucha preocupación – sé que te preocupa su salud pero terminaras por enfermar tú también si lo mantienes tan vigilado – acércate te daré algo que te servirá – el dragón se acerca a Fionna le lanza un fuego dorado que le cubre el cuerpo – el fuego de Fionna tomo un brillo dorado.

TI: - Fionna cariño – solo debes pensar en sanidad – colocar las manos sobre el pecho de tu padre – de ti saldrá un brillo dorado y el comenzara a mejorar – después de que pase el brillo debes quitar tus manos de el – entiendes cariño?

PF: - Si creo que si – pienso en sanar y podre curar a mi padre entiendo.

TI: - Pero recuerda solo con tu padre – si lo usas con alguien tu nuevo don desaparecerá – bien.

- Bien.

- Vete deben estar preocupados – por cierto no lo uses hasta que hayan salido de la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – Adiós.

Fionna se volteo para despedirse pero observo como un dragón pequeño la perseguía lo cual el altero – corrió un poco más rápido – pero el dragón logro chocar con ella – el dragón dorado se le introdujo en la piel lo cual fue lo que le dio la habilidad que le fue mencionado.

Finn y sus amigos pasaron por las criaturas que conocieron – y regresaron al Dojo de Oscar.

OS: - Rey Finn – chicos – un gusto verlos – hijos veo que lograron regresar con vida – lo conseguiste? – lograron encontrar el anillo?

NIR: - Padre el anillo lo tiene Rey Helado en su mochila – y él nos a traído un enorme saco lleno de monedas de oro.

OS: - Excelente – Rey Finn – le pido que usted y sus amigos nos acompañen a comer – le prometo que valdrá la pena la espera ya que será dentro de 5 horas.

RFI: - 5 HORAS – que se supone que haremos durante 5 horas – Tu no se papa pero yo voy a humillar a cada uno de estos ninjas – Diviértete hija.

Fionna subió a la plaza de entrenamiento y comenzó a romper huesos – dejar inconscientes a muchas de sus victimas – Fionna observo – como Gumball la observaba y lo llamo para castigarlo.

PF: - Gumball – ven aquí ahora – vas a entrenar conmigo.

GUMBALL: - No quiero – No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no – Muy bien ya voy – a veces puedes ser un poco irritante Fionna.

En ese momento Fionna comenzó a analizar y se dio cuenta que Gumball la observaba con una mirada de amor y con un poco de temor.

- Muy bien – comencemos – Fionna conecta el primer golpe – le da a Gumball ya que no era lo suficientemente bueno para poder defenderse – Gumball siguió intentando golpear a Fionna – lo cual era inútil ella esquivaba los golpes con facilidad – Gumball decidió poner en practica lo que aprendió en sus entrenamientos – se puso a pegarle a Fionna pero todos lo golpes eran bloqueados – ya estando cansado Gumball saco fuerzas y le dio a Fionna un golpe que le dolió no lo bloqueo – por que se distrajo – eso puso nervioso a Gumball al observar la cara de molestia de Fionna – ella le dio una cachetada que le dejo la cara quemándose literalmente la cabeza de Gumball estaba envuelta en llamas – Finn paso por el lugar y observo a Gumball ya en llamas no solo su cabeza si no su cuerpo entero – corrió hacia el – le lanzo una bola de nieve que apago el fuego que cubría el cuerpo de Gumball.

RFI: - Fionna – hija ven aquí – Si papa – Por que envolviste a Gumball en fuego?

PF: - El me miro con cara de pervertido y después me golpeo mientras lo humillaba frente a todos los alumnos de Oscar.

RFI: - De verdad? – Bien Gumball que dices en tu defensa – dame una razón para que no llegues a Ooo congelado?

GUMBALL: - Bueno… Yo… No sé que decir – no tengo explicación?

RFI: - Por eso – no te hare nada – supongo que el que te encontrara envuelto en llamas es suficiente castigo – y espero que eso sea suficiente para que no veas a mi hija nuevamente de ese modo o se lo diré a Dulce para que tome parte del castigo que te daré.

Después de recoger todo y dejar a los 3 ninjas en casa Finn y sus amigos regresaron al barco donde zarparon y se detuvieron en cada isla en las que habían estado – por agua – Finn realizaba los altares y la oración – recogían el agua y las ninfas le daban mas medicina para su enfermedad – legando al puerto del Reino Helado – Finn se dirigió al palacio – tomo cuanto oro pudo de la tesorería y les pago a todos los marinos.

Cuando regreso la Reina Flama al palacio – se reunió con Finn y Fionna y los abraso con mucha alegría – se acercó a Finn y se lo llevo para hablar con el.

RIH: - Finn – supe por voz de Dulce que fuiste al Dulce hospital a realizarte exámenes – cierto? – Muy cierto corazón – (suspiro) hace una semana llegaron esos resultados – como son tuyos no lo he tocado.

RFI: - Supongo que es momento de hablarlo – ya que Fionna me obligo a decírselo al notar mi condición – SALISTE DE AQUÍ ENFERMO – si pero necesitaba realizar esa misión de importancia – supongo que es momento de sentarse en Familia a hablar? – Finn le dijo a Gunter que preparara la cena – Reunió a toda la familia en el comedor.

RFI: - GUNTER – Si señor? – Llama a mi hermano Jake y su familia para que vengan a cenar y prepara un festín para la noticia que daré – Si señor en este momento.

RING, RING, RING – sonó el teléfono en casa de Jake.

JAKE: - Si buenas con quien hablo?

- Jake – soy Gunter e- mayordomo del Rey Helado – el Rey solicita su presencia y la de su familia – en este momento.

- Es importante – son casi las 6 de la tarde – no podría ser mañana?

- Señor Jake – la reina y la princesa lo están obligando a dar una información importante que el rey a mantenido oculta casi 2 meses.

- Siendo el caso me preparare y partiré en este momento.

**Fin de la llamada.**

JAKE: - Cielo alista a los niños tenemos que ir al Reino Helado a resolver un asunto Familiar con Finn.

Unos minutos después Jake – arcoíris y sus cachorros fueron a ver a Finn – en el momento en que llegaron fueron bien recibidos.

RIH: - Jake – pasen que es lo que hacen afuera en el frio – no saben que el Reino Helado se pone mucho mas frio en la noche.

Jake entro en el palacio – encontró a Finn sentado en su trono tomando un descanso.

JAKE: - Finn – hermano porque te vez mal?

- Jake – decía Finn jadeando – Estoy demasiado mal hermano – no voy a poder tener aventuras nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? – Porque no?

- Ese tema se discutirá durante la cena de hoy – Gunter te mostrara las habitaciones tuya y de tu familia – quiero que vivan en el Reino Helado por un tiempo – GUNTER.

- Si Rey.

- Muéstrale a Jake sus habitaciones y prepara la cena.

- Si señor – por aquí señor Jake.

Jake siguió a Gunter hasta las habitaciones – después de que se acomodaron – y se prepararon para la cena se escucho un quejido de dolor.

AAAAA - Gritaba Finn de dolor mientras se sostenía el pecho ni siguiera podía permanecer de pie.

Al grito acudieron todos – Fionna llevaba en sus manos una botella con la medicina que le dieron las ninfas – se la entrego a Finn y él se puso a tomar el medicamento de las ninfas – se repuso como si nada le hubiera pasado – y decidieron dar inicio a la cena y reunión familiar.

**AQUÍ DEJO ESTA PARTE**


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Finn y todos se reunieron en el comedor – Finn dio inicio a la reunión.

RFI: - Querida familia – nos hemos reunido hoy para una noticia grave – que trata sobre mi estado de salud.

JAKE: - Tu salud – no me parece que estés enfermo te veo igual de sano que siempre.

CAKE: - Te sorprendería mucho saber lo enfermo que esta.

RFI: - Bueno sigamos con la reunión – chicos me apena decir que tengo la misma enfermedad que mato al Rey Helado Simón – mi antecesor.

- Queeeeeee! – dijeron todos a la vez.

RFI: - Si me di cuenta cuando fui al Dulce Hospital y me hicieron exámenes – al parecer tengo 4 agujas de hielo que se están clavando en mi corazón – en partes imposibles de extraer – el medicamento que me dieron las ninfas mantiene el corazón funcionando y alejaba las agujas lo mas posible de este.

RIH: - Cariño – no me contaste que eso fue lo que mato a Simón – Lo siento amor no creí que tuviera que mencionarlo – Bueno volviendo al tema que es lo que decías?

RFI: - Cierto – al parecer la enfermedad que tenia Simón y que tengo yo ahora – es una maldición de la corona – según encontré en un libro – buscando información sobre el reino helado hace años – me distraje con nuestra boda que lo olvide al salí de la biblioteca.

CAKE: - Supongo que la maldición tiene un origen?

PF: - Si papá – cual es el origen de dicha maldición?

RFI: - Verán – Según leí – todo comenzó con el primer rey helado – llamado Rey Hipócrates – En su agonía maldijo la corona cuando se la entrego a su sucesor – a partir del segundo todos los reyes helados murieron de la misma forma – con 4 agujas de hielo clavadas en el corazón – del mismo modo moriré yo y…

Finn no pudo terminar la oración ya que sufrió un ataque.

Finn se quejaba de dolor – mientras respiraba de forma agitada – mientras se sostenía el pecho y se quejaba con más fuerza y mas dolor – el corazón le estaba latiendo cada 5 segundos – trato de llegar a la botella que contenía la medicina de las ninfas – pero termino cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente – respiraba de forma demasiado agitada y su corazón latía cada vez menos lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco – de repente Fionna recordó lo que le dijo el dragón celestial.

PF: - Un momento durante la aventura conocí a una dragón celestial que me dijo y dio un don – cual era? – así esto fue lo que me dijo: Solo debes pensar en sanidad – colocar las manos sobre el pecho de tu padre – de ti saldrá un brillo dorado y el comenzara a mejorar – después de que pase el brillo debes quitar tus manos de él.

Mientras Finn seguía quejándose del dolor en su pecho – Fionna se acercó a el – lo sentó – puso su mano izquierda en la espalda dando al corazón y la derecha en el pecho justo en el corazón – el fuego del cuerpo de Fionna se volvió dorado – y un brillo comenzó a salir de las manos de Fionna – todos observaron como Finn prácticamente resucitaba – al recuperarse – el intento terminar con la reunión pero tuvo mucha oposición – pero termino entonces hablando con Fionna.

RFI: - Fionna que paso – como es que estoy curado? – el medicamento de las ninfas esta a casi 10 metros es de que hubiera muerto antes de tocarlo – como es que paso explícame.

PF: - Bueno… - recuerdas cuando hable con el dragón celestial antes de salir de la ciudad prohibida de Pekín - Claro y que quiso que habláramos a solas? – Si y que tiene que ver – Papá esto fue lo que me dijo: solo debes pensar en sanidad – colocar las manos sobre el pecho de tu padre – de ti saldrá un brillo dorado y el comenzara a mejorar – después de que pase el brillo debes quitar tus manos de él.

RFI: - Entonces te tengo que agradecer y me gustaría agradecerle también al dragón – solo que tengo un problema Fionna – Cual seria papá? – Hace casi 2 meses que regresamos de China y casi no tengo del medicamento de las ninfas – No te preocupes yo iré por mas de ese medicamento a China – regresare a ese país solo para pedirle a las ninfas mas de esa medicina – no se si tu mamá lo permitirá – al parecer tu serias mas útil aquí por si vuelvo a recibir otro ataque cardiaco.

En eso entro Flama para revisar el estado de Finn.

RIH: - Cariño ya te vez mejor – me alegro por eso – hace rato pensé que estabas a punto de morir.

PF: - Mamá – tengo que decirte algo vallamos a la sala.

Fionna y Flama salieron del cuarto y fueron al salón.

- Papá necesita mas del medicamento de las ninfas ya que casi no tiene – y necesito tu permiso para ir por el hasta China le dijo Fionna.

- No señorita con esa habilidad que tienes serás más útil aquí – esta vez seré yo quien valla por ese medicamento.

- Pero mamá – esa parte puede ser peligrosa – y necesitaras mucha ayuda – a ti si te puede matar el agua – a diferencia mía – que por ser una ser de fuego y una ser helada – el agua no daña ninguna de las 2 seres elementales.

- Me esta diciendo débil señorita.

- No, no fue esa la intención – discúlpame no pasara otra vez.

- En todo caso he visto los barcos que usa tu padre – son demasiado grandes como para salir dañada – además espero no salir sola – le pediré a Dulce y a Marcy que me acompañen.

- No lo sé – tal vez Gumball pueda ir – ya que el conoce las islas y el ritual para invocar a las ninfas – pero su madre no se si tenga el valor de ir.

- Tratare de todas formas.

- Buena suerte con eso entonces.

En ese momento la Reina Flama partió hacia Dulce Reino para hablar con La Dulce Reina – al llegar de suerte también encontró a Marceline quien almorzaba con ella junto con Gumball y Marshall.

RIH: - Dulce, Marcy – precisamente venia a buscarlas – necesito algo de ustedes 2 chicas – Claro tu di Flama? – Chicas Finn se quedo sin un medicamento que unas ninfas le dieron en su última aventura y….

GUMBALL: - SE QUEDO SIN QUEEE.

DR: - Gumball hijo por lo que veo estas consiente de lo que pasa – puedes decirme? – Lo siento no se exactamente lo que pasa con El Rey Helado.

RIH: - Chicas lo que pasa con Finn es que lo esta matando la misma enfermedad que mato al Rey Simón – tiempo después de que le diera la corona.

- LA MISMA ENFERMEDAD – gritaron las 2 a la vez.

MARCY: - Según me dijo Finn – la enfermedad que mato a Simón fue la siguiente – bien lo recuerdo porque me pareció horrible – 4 agujas de hielo le traspasaron el corazón.

DR: - Efectivamente eso lo mato y Flama dices que Finn tiene la misma enfermedad?

RIH: - SI – al parecer es una maldición de la corona ya que desde el segundo Rey Helado han muerto por esa enfermedad – todos a partir del 2 – Flama – Y el primero no? – No el primero murió de un ataque cardiaco y maldijo la corona con esa enfermedad antes de morir.

MARCY: - Desgraciado – por su culpa Finn esta siendo acechado por la muerte.

RIH: - Chicas tengo que hacer YO un viaje a unas islas en China para pedirles a unas Ninfas mas medicina para Finn porque casi no tiene.

DR: - Flama – que crédula eres – las ninfas no existen – son solo un mito.

GUMBALL: - Error – mamá las ninfas si existen – yo mismo las vi – son unas hermosas chicas – una de Agua y otra de hojas – otra de piedra y otra de fuego – ellas le dieron al Rey Helado el medicamento que lo mantiene vivo.

RIH: - Nos estamos alejando del tema – me acompañaran o no.

DR: - Flama yo lo haría si supiera la ubicación de las islas – No te preocupes tengo un mapa con la ubicación exacta de esas islas –Era una pregunta falsa – la verdad yo no quiero ir – se acercó y le susurro a Gumball.

MARCY: - Flama puedes contar con mi compañía – bien recuerdo lo mucho que Finn me ayudo – los favores que realizo para mi – y las aventuras que tuvimos juntos – sin mencionar que es mi mejor amigo – Dulce apartémonos un poco y hablemos.

Marcy y Dulce se apartaron del salón donde estaban reunidas con Flama y hablaron en privado.

MARCY: - Muy bien Reina – me quiere decir – porque usted no piensa acompañarnos a mí y a Flama por la medicina de Finn? – No se haga la inocente porque yo esculle lo que le dijo a Gumball – podrá engañar a Flama porque es un poco ignorante – pero a mí no me puede engañar.

DR: - Lo escuchaste? – y que esperas que te diga Marcy – no sé que decirte – yo conozco a la perfección el mapa mundial y sé que China esta a casi un mes de viaje en barco – recuerdas lo que acaba de contar Flama es mas posible que regresemos estando Finn muerto – no lo has pensado?

MARCY: - Ese es un tema que debemos comentarle y saber si podemos ir y regresar estando el vivo – vallamos a preguntarle entonces?

Las chicas regresaron al salón y siguieron hablando con Flama.

DR: - Flama – hablamos mas del problema que tiene Finn – no ha tenido algún síntoma desde que volvieron o si?

RIH: - Bueno hoy tuvimos una reunión familiar para discutir el problema – cuando paso algo malo con su estado – resumiendo – respiraba de forma agitada y el corazón le latía cada vez menos rápido – Chicas estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco y por medio de una técnica especial Fionna prácticamente lo resucito – eso explica su condición – o no?

DR: - Marcy – ven conmigo – nuevamente Marceline y la Dulce Reina se apartaron y hablaron – escuchaste? – Finn tubo un ataque cardiaco¡ - fue un milagro que saliera vivo sin atención medica.

MARCY: - Lo se – pero Finn salvo mi vida en muchas ocasiones y ayudo a Marshall a no convertirse en un chupa sangre – sin mencionar que evito que destruyéramos su reino y el tuyo – la noche de luna de sangre – lo olvidaste?

DR: - Entiendo tu punto – pero no creo que sobreviva a otro ataque como ese.

MARCY: - Tengo una idea – regresemos y hablemos con Flama a ver si acepta.

Ambas salieron a reunirse con Flama.

RIH: - Chicas de que hablaban? – porque creo que una de ustedes no quiere ir conmigo – Solo porque les conté del ataque cardiaco – LO DAN POR MUERTO – dijo esto gritando envuelta en fuego y derritiendo parte del Dulce Palacio.

DR: - FLAMA – tranquila no me obligues a mojarte para poder calmarte.

RIH: - Muy bien – pero díganme porque dan a mi esposo por muerto cuando eso todavía y espero que nunca pase?

MARCY: - Flama – Dulce y yo te acompañaremos – pero las 2 queremos que mantengas internado a Finn en el Dulce Hospital hasta que regresemos del viaje – que piensas? – Dulce estas de acuerdo también?

DR: - No tengo problema – pero iré solo si Finn es internado hasta nuestro regreso.

RIH: - Ustedes ganan hablare con Finn para saber su opinión – si el no acepta contratare un medico personal para que este las 24 horas con el – BIEN?

Con esto la reina Flama regreso al Reino Helado para darle la noticia a Finn.

RIH: - Finn –cielo podemos hablar? – Claro corazón no tienes que pedirlo.

- Finn fui al Dulce Reino para hablar con Marcy y Dulce – para saber si me pueden acompañar en este viaje.

RFI: - Y – que te dijeron?

RIH: - Les conté sobre tu ataque cardiaco – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza – y me dijeron que me acompañarían si tu esperas internado en el hospital de Dulce reino hasta nuestro regreso.

RFI: - LES DIJISTE QUE ¿ - Y QUIEREN QUE? – dijo molesto.

RIH: - (suspiro) – supuse que te molestarías – pero tenia que decirles – por favor Finn dime que estarás internado en el hospital hasta que regrese por lo menos – yo misma iré a esas islas por el medicamento de esas ninfas si me dices como hacer todo – dijo Flama casi suplicando.

RFI: - Muy bien tu ganas llamare al hospital para que me preparen una habitación bien helada – sabes que como ser helado necesito mucho frio para estar bien y te diré como realizar el ritual y te mostrare lo que necesites en el barco – por suerte siempre tengo este pequeño barco de juguete que compre por si el bebé que esperabas era hombre – no se lo comentes a Fionna le dijo Finn susurrando.

RIH: - Bien explícame?

RFI: – Mira bien amor – Finn le explico todo lo que necesitaba en el barco – le enseño a realizar el ritual de invocación – y le explico los posibles peligros – tiempo antes de partir Finn y Fionna le enseñaron a la Reina las técnicas básicas de pelea esperando que le sirvieran de algo.

RIH: - Entonces lo que necesito en el barco son: - muchos marinos – cañones – 20 cajas de balas para cada cañón – 25 barriles de agua – las chicas – alimento de sobra – y mucha determinación.

PF: - Estas lista mamá? – papá me pidió que te ayudara a conseguir cada cosa que ocupas.

RIH: - Si tengo todo – lo único que falta es el barco – no se donde conseguirlo?

PF: - Mamá – nosotros tenemos barcos propios – puedes usar el que usamos en la ultima misión –

Te lo mostrare – acompáñame – el barco se llama: "Navío" – es un buen barco te gustara.

Cuando llegaron al puerto Flama pudo apreciar la inmensidad del barco que usaría – en su búsqueda de la medicina de las ninfas que ocupaba Finn – cargo por completo el barco – y fue a llamar a Dulce y a Marcy.

RIH: - Chicas – ya tengo todo preparado – pasen en el Reino Helado la noche para zarpar mañana.

- Bien Flama estaremos hay en la tarde necesitamos empacar ropa y otros tipos de objetos.

RIH: - Bien chicas – le diré a Gunter que les tenga una habitación preparada.

En le Reino Helado Gunter ya tenia las habitaciones preparadas y en la tarde a las 6 llegaron la Dulce Reina y Marceline – Gunter tenia la cena preparada y servida.

Después de alimentarse y dormir – al día siguiente se aseguraron de que Finn estuviera internado en el Dulce Hospital – y en la tarde se embarcaron hacia las islas chinas.

RIH: - Dulce – sabes bien el camino? – Me preocupa tal vez tomar el camino equivocado?

DR: - No te preocupes Gumball me explico bien el viaje de Ooo a China – mostrándome un mapamundi donde esta la ubicación de Ooo y la de China – será espero un viaje seguro y lo mas corto posible.

MARCY: - Si es seguro suena que será un viaje un poco aburrido – en los que he ido con Finn siempre hay un peligro y acción durante el camino.

RIH: - Tal vez Marcy – pero recuerda que necesitamos que sea lo mas rápida posible – no me quiero arriesgar a que llegue con un esposo en un ataúd.

MARCY: - Lo ciento tienes razón – debemos realizarlo rápido – por tanto debo amenazar a los marinos con chuparles la sangre?

DR: - Marceline – no digas eso es terrorífico y desagradable.

RIH: - Dulce tiene razón – no tienes que amenazar a nadie – solo los soborno un poco y se moverán mas rápido.

**MIENTRAS EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

Fionna cuidaba de su padre y fue remplazada por su tío Jake – mientras ella se retiraba a descansar y realizar los deberes que le tocaban del reino.

JAKE: - Fionna cielo pareces cansada – regresa al Palacio Helado y descansa – ocúpate de los deberes del Reino y yo junto con Arcoíris cuidaremos de Finn – no tienes que cuidarlo demasiado porque también enfermaras.

PF: - Tienes razón tío – pero que pasa si papá recibe otro ataque cardiaco como el del domingo?

JAKE: - Esto es un hospital ellos pueden resolverlo.

Dicho esto Fionna regreso al Reino Helado y descanso – después se dedico a resolver los problemas con los habitantes del Reino y los Reinos vecinos.

En el hospital Jake se descuido – y Finn comenzó a tener un ataque cardiaco – no pudo por si solo dar aviso a los médicos porque estaba casi en inconciencia – Jake despertó al escullar el monitor cardiaco hacer ruido – corrió rápidamente y apretó el botón de ayuda – a los pocos minutos las enfermeras llegaron a atender a Finn – lo llevaron a un quirófano donde lo esperaba la Doctora Princesa.

Los latidos de Finn eran 1 cada 5 segundos – la Doctora Princesa decidió tomar la maquina de resurrección y aplicarle choques para poder reanimarlo – en sala de espera Jake se lamentaba – pensando que era su culpa que Finn estuviera en ese estado – con mucho temor dio aviso a Fionna – tenia miedo de decirle "Fionna tu papá sufrió un ataque cardiaco y esta en un quirófano" – tubo que sacar valor y decirle a Fionna.

JAKE: - Fionna cariño – necesito que vengas al hospital ya que tu padre esta en un quirófano intentando reanimarlo de un ataque cardiaco que estuvo a punto de tener.

PF: - Espero que no me digan que es culpa tuya – si lo es te espera un ojo rojo por quemadura – en este momento voy – Dicho esto Fionna salió del Reino Helado y se dirigió al Dulce Hospital.

Cuando llego se tranquilizo mucho al saber que su padre salió de quirófano vivo y sano y con el corazón latiendo de forma normal – pero aun tenia que seguir conectado al monitor cardiaco – por lo cual se preocupo y después se puso a interrogar a las enfermeras.

PF: - Muy bien señoras – si no quieren una quemadura díganme como encontraron a mi padre en su cuarto? – cuando las amenazo esta como ser de fuego.

ENF: - Señorita lo encontramos en el suelo tratando de tocar una botella – lo pusimos en la camilla y lo trajimos al quirófano con rapidez – al parecer fue culpa del perro que no dio avisó en el momento en que paso – dijeron temerosas.

PF: - TÍO JAKE – dijo Fionna de mal humor y molesta.

A Jake lo único que se le ocurrió fue asumir las consecuencias – se acercó a Fionna y le conto que se quedo dormido y lo despertó el monitor cardiaco cuando sonaba como loco y después sonaba lentamente.

Fionna acepto eso como una disculpa y no le puso un dedo encima – ella se quedo mientras Finn iba recibiendo visitas ya que estaban en las horas de visitas – mientras pasaban las visitas Fionna se retiro a hablar con Gumball y le pidió que le mandara un mensaje a la mamá – mientras Finn iba

Recibiendo visitas de las reinas (las cuales eran las princesas que rescataba de Simón) – la enfermera encargada de poner orden.

ENF: - Sus Majestades solo pueden pasar de una en una y estar con el solo 5 minutos – les daría mas tiempo pero su condición esta grave.

**NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO MATARLO –**

**CLARO LO TENDRE CASI EN AGONIA HASTA QUE FLAMA **

**REGRESE CON UNA MEDICINA MUCHO MEJOR**


	11. Chapter 11

**UN VIAJE TRANGILO A CHINA Y UNA ENFERMEDAD ASECINA**

Durante el camino – Flama disfrutaba de la vista del mar – observo con mucha paz el azul de este cuando normalmente lo miraba con terror al saber que podía matarla – en eso llega Dulce al lugar donde se encontraba.

DR: - FLAMA – FLAMA – tenemos un problema – acaba de llegar un telegrama de Gumball! – dijo alterada la Dulce Reina.

RIH: - Que pasa – porque tan alterada – El telegrama es sobre la condición de Finn dijo dulce reina – En ese caso llama también a Marcy.

Las 3 se reunieron en el comedor y comenzaron a escuchar el telegrama por boca de Dulce.

**MADRE: TENGO UNA NOTICIA PARA LA REINA FLAMA HELADA**

**LA INFORMACIÓN ES POR LA CONDICIÓN DEL REY HELADO**

**EN LO QUE A PASADO DESDE QUE SE FUERON **

**EL A SUFRIDO 2 ATAQUE CARDIACOS DE PREOCUPACIÓN**

**EN EL SEGUNDO ESTUVO DEMASIADO CERCA **

**DE LA MUERTE – EN ESTE MOMENTO LO TENEMOS **

**CONECTADO A UN MONITOR CARDIACO.**

**MÁNDAME UNA RESPUESTA – RÁPIDO.**

La Reina Flama salió de la habitación llorando y tuvieron que salir Marcy y Dulce a consolarla.

MARCY: - Tranquila Flama – la noticia no es del todo mala – recuerda que en el mensaje se menciona que Finn sique vivo – le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

DR: - Si Flama ten paz – mira que indirectamente todavía Finn continua con vida – terminemos con rapidez este viaje para poder llegar a tiempo – lo juro por Dios y la santa ciencia que regresaremos estando Finn todavía con vida – no pierdas esperanza.

RIH: - Cierto – el mensaje no es del todo malo – vallamos por la medicina y regresemos a casa.

Flama paso gran parte del día llorando la condición de su esposo – al día siguiente recibió una buena noticia de Dulce.

DR: - Flama – la primera isla esta a un día de aquí – ya casi llegamos a nuestra primera parada y estaremos mas cerca de regresar a Ooo con la medicina.

RIH: - Muy bien – estamos a un paso de que mi esposo mejore – decía con mucha alegría.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

DPR (doctora princesa): - Muy bien – comencemos con el examen de rayos X y el Escáner.

Finn fue colocado en un quirófano mientras le realizaban los exámenes.

Fionna – Cake y Jake esperaban en la sala de espera los resultados de los exámenes – a las 2 horas salió la Doctora Princesa del quirófano – con una cara que no parecía feliz – se dirigió a Fionna y le dio los resultados.

DPR: - Princesa – los resultados de su padre no se ven prometedores – me temo que las agujas están cada vez mas cerca y nada se puede hacer – aunque se intente una cirugía de extracción – El Rey Helado morirá antes de tocar 1 de las agujas – lo ciento pero su padre esta mas cerca de la muerte que antes.

Esto puso completamente triste a los 3 – que se pusieron a llorar en el interior de la sala – mientras las demás personas que esperaban con noticias de otros pacientes – se ponían a consolarlos.

- Tranquila Princesa – su padre sique vivo y eso es motivo de alegría – solo ponga toda su fe en Dios y el mejorara.

Del mismo modo consolaron también a Jake y Cake.

En eso sale una enfermera desesperada.

ENF: - Doctora – doctora – el Rey Helado esta con un ataque cardiaco – no respira y su corazón late cada 6 segundos.

La doctora Princesa entra al quirófano como un disparo y deciden aplicarle la maquina resucitadora – después de 15 minutos de usarla lograron que el corazón de Finn latiera normalmente – pero su respiración disminuyo – tuvieron que ponerle un respirador artificial – después de que lograron salvarle la vida lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación – la doctora prohibió las visitas por un tiempo – ya que la condición empeoro.

**EN EL BARCO**

DR: - Flama ya vamos a la segunda isla esa isla esta a 5 kilómetros de aquí – y solo llevamos 1 mes de viaje.

Al llegar a la isla Flama elaboro el altar y comenzó con el ritual de invocación – la ninfa de la isla era la ninfa de las hojas.

NH: - Buenas señoras en que les puedo ayudar en este maravilloso día.

RIH: Buenas señorita – permítame presentarme soy Flama l Reina Helada esposa de Finn El Rey Helado – tengo entendido que usted y sus hermanas lo conocen? – y le dieron un medicamento especial?

NH: - Muy cierto – si estoy en lo correcto usted y sus acompañantes vienen por agua y ver si les puedo dar mas del medicamento.

DR: - si señorita podría usted darnos del medicamento? – Al parecer el Rey Helado esta casi muerto por un telegrama que nos llego – se lo rogamos.

NH: - No lo se su esposo tendría que haber realizado una enorme hazaña aquí en China para que le pueda dar medicamento.

RIH: - Según lo que mi hija me conto llegaron a una cueva donde mataron a una legión entera de vampiros y a su maestro – después de entran en – como se llamaba?

MARCY: - Rey Helado y su hija entraron a la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – realizaron muchas pruebas y conocieron a un dragón celestial que le dio a Fionna un poder para sanar.

NH: - El Rey Helado y su hija conocieron a Tianlong – eso es imposible –debo reunir a mis hermanas – solo juntas poder invocar a Tianlong.

La ninfa saco lo que parecía un lápiz hecho de hojas – y comenzó a escribir – la letra de cada ninfa:

**A – P – F.**

En seguida las otras ninfas aparecieron – y no podían creer los que les contaba NH.

- Hermanas solo hay una forma de saber si lo que ella dice es cierto.

- No estarán pensando en invocar a Tianlong solo porque unas mortales lo piden claramente puede ser mentira.

- Fuego tiene razón como sabemos que es cierto.

- Si me gustaría leer su mente para saber si lo que dicen es cierto – por que no me lo dijeron en mi isla – ninfa de agua se acercó a Flama le coloco la mano sobre la cabeza y lecho sus recuerdos – observo la desesperación por la salud de su esposo y el estado en que parecía estar – el recuerdo de Fionna contando la historia de como Tianlong le dio un don curativo – Lo que esta mortal dice es cierto – y observe que el Rey Helado esta demasiado grave.

- Hermanas sugiero que llamemos a Tianlong y le mostremos el recuerdo de la joven con un poder sanador que según parece le dio ella a la mortal.

Las 4 ninfas se colocaron formando un círculo entre las 4 y comenzaron con el conjuro para llamar a Tianlong.

TI: - Quien solicita mi presencia?

NF: - Señora Tianlong – señora al parecer estas mortales vinieron por mas medicina para un mortal llamado Rey Helado Finn.

Ti: - Rey Helado Finn dices – si lo conozco – el realizo 5 pruebas para poder acceder al bosque que se encuentra en la ciudad prohibida de Pekín – y le di a su hija un poder sanador – el cual ya sé que lo ha usado ya varias veces.

- Tianlong señora – según vi en la memoria de esta mortal el estado del Rey Helado es cada vez peor – ni el medicamento de nosotras funcionara en ese estado de salud.

Al escuchar eso – Flama se preocupo demasiado.

TI: - No se preocupe – le daré el medicamento supremo que tenemos.

- Señora Tianlong – no estará pensando en darle a estas mortales la fruta sanadora – cierto dijo una de las ninfas sorprendida.

TI: - Ninfa de Fuego – su padre es el hechicero helado más grande que existe – mato al LICH y logro conseguir el anillo de fuego solar estando demasiado enfermo para hacer un viaje como ese – solo eso es suficiente para merecer el fruto.

Las 4 ninfas junto con Tianlong formando un círculo alrededor de ellas realizaron el hechizo que hiso aparecer un racimo de fresas doradas.

TI: - Tome reina – siembre este racimo en su jardín y como vera tiene 15 fresas en él tome 3 y realícelo en licuado – le juro por mis poderes que su esposo sanara completamente – la enfermedad seguirá estando existente ya que él debe romper la maldición de la corona que tiene.

DR: - Dices que la enfermedad seguirá estando en su cuerpo pero sin afectarle.

TI: - Si – para curarlo por completo deben ir a Grecia – hablar con Zeus y Apolo las conducirá al templo del dios de la medicina – el dios Asclepio – él les dará la medicina que destruirá por completo esa enfermedad y el Rey Helado se recuperara a tal punto que parecerá que nunca tubo esa enfermedad – deben retirarse o su esposo morirá si no parten en este momento.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

Gumball: - Fionna como dueño del hospital mientras esta ausente mi mamá – me temo que debo pedirte lo que queda del medicamento de las ninfas – esa medicina puede estar manteniéndolo con vida – pero no sabemos si esta afectando otras partes de su cuerpo – y al parecer esta dejando de hacer efecto – y parece que Rey Helado morirá pronto.

PF: - Gumball – no te daré nada – si mi padre esta en ese estado es porque no me dejan usar el poder sanador que tengo – si me dejaran no estaría conectado a ese monitor de cardiaco – y ese respirador artificial.

GUMBALL: - No puedo permitirte usar ese don en un hospital – como se sentirían los médicos y enfermeras al ver que no pueden vencer a una niña cuando se trata de curar a un paciente – se sentirían insultados e inútiles y todos son los mejores graduados – por petición de mi madre coloque a los mejores médicos – enfermeras y cirujanos a su servicio – entrégame ese medicamento.

PF: - Aquí esta la botella – dijo transformándose en un ser de fuego y desafiando a Gumball a quitarle la botella – atrévete a quitarme esta botella y no te quemare – te dejare como un cubo de hielo hasta que mamá regrese.

**EN EL BARCO**

MARCY: - Flama me alegra regresar a casa con una medicina aparentemente mejorada para Finn – Jake y Fionna estarán tan felices que saltaran de alegría.

DR: - No te confíes tanto – Flama varios telegramas de Gumball – me informan que durante nuestra partida Finn a tenido 20 paros cardiacos y tuvieron que usar la maquina resucitadora 15 veces para mantenerlo vivo – están pensando en ponerle una sonda de la boca al estomago para que pueda alimentarse – lamento decirte que Finn esta mas muerto que vivo.

RIH: - Hace cuando esperaste para darme esa información? – Recuerda que el dragón celestial nos dijo que regresaríamos teniendo a Finn vivo – prefiero en este caso confiar en la palabra de una diosa que en la tuya – algo mas.

DR: - (suspiro) El medicamento de las ninfas ya no tienen efecto en el – Gumball se lo esta pidiendo a Fionna para estudiarlo y ver si esta teniendo efectos negativos en su cuerpo – pero ella no se lo entregara – que es lo que opinas?

RIH: - Finn seguirá con ese medicamento – solo le daré una pequeña parte para ver si lo puede mejorar – o tu niño no es capas de mejorarlo?

DR: - Dudas del celebro de mi hijo? – de la santa ciencia? – Como te atreves – muy bien le pediré que tome una pequeña parte solamente te aseguró que lo tendrá mejorado cuando lleguemos a Ooo.

RIH: - Recuerda que regresaremos en 2 semanas – cuando lleguemos lo primero que haremos es preparar el licuado de fresas doradas.

DR: - Le diré que tome un poco de esa medicina – y te prometo que te tragaras tus palabras.

En ese momento Dulce fue tomo el telégrafo y le mando un mensaje a Gumball – él lo siguió a pie de la letra.

**DULCE HOSPITAL**

GUMBALL: - Fionna – necesito que me des una pequeña parte de esa medicina – para analizarla – a cambio yo te permitiré usar tu poder curativo – que dices – le pregunta dándole una botella pequeña.

PF: - Primero uso mi don y después te doy la botellita – bien?

GUMBALL: - De acuerdo – pasa y úsalo – sacare a mis enfermeras del cuarto para que lo realices – y después me das mi botellita.

Fionna entro a la habitación después de que las enfermeras desconectaron a Finn de todos los aparatos que tenía puestos.

Fionna comenzó a tomar su brillo dorado se acercó a Finn – coloco una mano en su espalda y la otra en el pecho y un brillo dorado salió del cuerpo de Finn y el comenzó a "resucitar" – le tomo una buena cantidad de tiempo – con el tiempo que Fionna duro reviviendo a Finn – se termino también debilitando – Finn estando lo suficientemente consiente se levanto – acostó a Fionna en su cama mientras despertaba del cansancio que tubo al curarlo ya que quedo inconsciente – él se recostó en la silla que estaba a la par de la cama – horas después Fionna despertó con un Gumball molesto frente ella y un padre con alegría en la mirada.

GUMBALL: - Fionna las camas de hospitales son solo para los pacientes – le dijo con las manos en la cintura.

PF: - Ya ya ya calmado – lo ciento no fue mi intención – papá estaba tan "muerto" que me desmaye después de recuperarlo.

RFI: - Yo la coloque en la cama mientras esperaba sentado a que despertara – querías que la dejara inconsciente en el piso?

GUMBALL: - OK – como sea – tienes la botellita que me prometiste?

PF: - Cierto – Fionna saco la botellita que Gumball le dio y vertió un poco de la medicina de las ninfas en ella – recuerda que debes mejorar la medicina antes de 2 semanas – o es que no puede tu súper celebro hacerlo? – dijo levantando una ceja mientras lo reta a realizarlo.

Gumball frunció el ceño y tomo la botella – Muy bien tendré esto mejorado en…. 1 semana – una semana – si no comeré nieve 3 veces al día – dijo Gumball furioso.

Fionna se quedo haciendo lo que tanto esperaba y llevaba días deseando – poder abrazar a su padre sin tener que verlo de forma triste – estaban abrazados mientras comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas del Reino.

RFI: - Hija – te as molestado en realizar los deberes del Reino – cierto? – espero que no este muy descuidado – por este problema surgido.

PF: - El reino esta bien yo voy siempre a revisar su estado y realizar las partes que me corresponden a mi y a ustedes – en pocas ocasiones me ayuda Gumball – pero todo va bien.

RFI: - Y se porta bien Gumball cuando te ayuda? – no lo tendré que castigar?

PF: - Puedes estar tranquilo – en esos momentos se encuentra solo con Gunter y tengo guardia de hielo que le impiden entrar a mi habitación por si se le ocurre alguna indecencia adentro.

RFI: - Bien – Gumball esta en el hospital no se si quieras ir o alguien mas esta en el palacio.

PF: - El palacio debe estar solo.

RFI: - Bien – creo que deberías ir a ver que realizas – yo saldré un rato al patio – necesito salir de este cuarto – me esta irritando pasar este horrible cuarto todo el día.

PF: - Papá as pasado la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente – como vas a estar cansado de estar en habitación?

RFI: - Tu crees que no pude darme cuenta – estuve escullando toda la s conversaciones que hacían – sobre mi – y mi medicamento – escuche también escuche cuando te prohibieron que usaras tus dones y la medicina – tuve ganas de congelar a ese maldito chicloso – pero no podía – y aparte me estoy poniendo nervioso – nunca e pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

PF: - Bien – que tengas feliz vuelta – puedes caminar o te dio una muleta y silla de ruedas?

RFI: - No lo se – dame tiempo – Finn se levanto y casi se cae – después pudo ponerse completamente en equilibrio se cayo por el tiempo que estuvo acostado – durante el camino al jardín del hospital – Finn camino lentamente para acostumbrarse nuevamente al caminado al estar en el jardín ya caminaba normalmente – paso toda la tarde recibiendo aire fresco.

Lastimosamente la tranquilidad no le duro mucho – un enemigo molesto – apareció de la nada – todo comenzó a quemase – y de pronto apareció el Rey Flama – se molesto al escuchar que Finn no podía cuidar de su hija y nieta – escucho que se encontraba en el Dulce Hospital – pudo observar en el jardín a Finn y se dirigió a hablar y después atacarlo.

RF: - Rey Helado – donde se encuentra mi hija y porque no la esta cuidando? – que es esa irresponsabilidad como esposo.

RFI: - Rey Flama señor – por ni no lo noto – yo me encuentro en un hospital por una enfermedad que me esta matando aunque no lo parezca gracias a mi hija – quien obtuvo un don curativo por un dragón llamado Tianlong – le dio un don curativo.

RF: - No me interesa si no puede cuidarla – la llevare de regreso conmigo al Reino Flama.

RFI: - Suerte – mi esposa esta en un viaje a buscar un medicamento que necesito.

RF: - Mi hija no es ninguna sirvienta – cuando regrese la llevare conmigo.

RFI: - Yo no la obligue – ella fue por su voluntad – y no creo que quiera regresar con usted.

RF: - ya fue suficiente ahora mismo le hare el favor al mundo y te sacare de el – prepárate para morir Rey Helado.

Finn se levanto un poco ansioso tenia casi 2 meses sin mover un dedo en una lucha – el Rey Flama comenzó lanzando bolas de fuego – que Finn esquivaba sin problema las bolas de fuego – comenzó a lanzar rayos de hielo que por alguna razón no acertaban – se dio cuenta que tenia la vista un poco borrosa – en eso el Rey Flama aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago que le afecto en su salud – rápidamente Finn se olvido de la vista y comenzó a usar su 6 sentido – esparció la distancia a una de medio kilometro – por tanto ya no necesitaba de la vista – comenzó a lanzar rayos que acertaron esta vez – se congelaron los pies del Rey Flama él los pudo descongelar – y siguió luchando – el poder que necesitaba Finn en el 6 sentido era muy grande apenas podía mantenerlo – y con los descuidos de arreglar el campo el Rey Flama aprovechaba y le daba golpes en el estomago y costillas – al romperse las costillas le perforaron los pulmones y le aceleraron la enfermedad – las agujas de hielo estaban cada vez mas cerca del corazón de Finn – a él no le quedo de otra mas que usar su máximo poder para detener a su suegro se elevo y lanzo tantos rayos que parte del jardín junto con el Rey Flama quedaron completamente congelados – después de eso Finn cayo inconsciente al piso – unas enfermeras que presenciaron todo lo ocurrido salieron con una camilla y lo llevaron a un quirófano donde estaba Gumball un poco molesto – él sabia que Finn no debía usar sus poderes.

GUMBALL: - Como se atrevió – maldito Rey Helado – él solo pensar que tendré que decirle a Fionna del incidente me da pánico y miedo – le mandare primero un telegrama a mamá.

**EN EL BARCO**

DR: - Flama – aparentemente el mapa dice que estamos a 3 días de Ooo – espera – minutos después – FLAMA me acaba de mandar un telegrama Gumball la noticia no te gustara es sobre Finn.

RIH: - Deja me ver – lo leeré en voz alta para que lo sepan.

**MAMÁ – DILE A LA REINA F HELADA **

**QUE LA CONDICIÓN DEL REY HELADO FINN ESTA EMPEORANDO**

**DESPUÉS DE QUE FIONNA LO RESUCITO EL SALIÓ AL JARDÍN**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE EL HOSPITAL FUE ATACADO POR EL REY FLAMA **

**DESPUÉS DE DISCUTIR CON EL REY HELADO – AL ÉL NO LE QUEDO**

**DE OTRA MAS QUE DEFENDER EL HOSPITAL Y ASÍ MISMO DEL REY FLAMA**

**DESPUÉS DE CONGELAR AL REY FLAMA LO CUAL NO QUEDO DE OTRA**

**LAS 4 AGUJAS DE HIELA SE ACERCARON MAS A ÉL **

**3 ESTÁN A UNA CUARTA PARTE DE CENTÍMETRO DEL CORAZÓN**

**Y 1 DE ELLAS YA LO TOCO – NO SE LE METIÓ COMPLETAMENTE**

**SOLO FUE UN POCO LO SUFICIENTE PARA PERMITIR QUE **

**EL CORAZÓN CONTINÚE FUNCIONANDO – OTRO PROBLEMA**

**ES QUE NO SE COMO DECÍRSELO A FIONNA **

**YA QUE TENGO MIEDO DE ELLA – DE LO QUE PODRÍA **

**HACERME A MÍ Y AL HOSPITAL.**

La reina F helada grito de tristeza ante la noticia – su esposo tenía una aguja tocándole el corazón.

RIH: - NOOOOOOOOO – Finn amor mio – no puede ser – esta mas cerca que antes de la muerte – se decía llorando – lo cual preocupo a Marcy y Dulce – ellas no sabían como consolarla.

Flama corrió a su camarote y lloro por toda la tarde – después Dulce se armó de valor y entro a consolarla.

DR: - Flama – tranquila recuerda que vamos con un medicamento sagrado – que Tianlong nos aseguró que llegaríamos estando él vivo.

RIH: - Como quieres que me tranquilice – Finn tiene una aguja pegando en el corazón – te tranquilizarías si se tratara de tu esposo? – dilo.

MARCY: - Flama tranquila – Dulce solo trata de subirte el ánimo y la tratas de ese modo – muéstrale respeto.

RIH: - Tienes razón Marcy – tendré mas cuidado – Dulce a cuanto tiempo dices que estamos de Ooo?

DR: - De Ooo estamos a 3 días – ya casi llegamos – y creo que podemos entrar a tu palacio y preparar ese licuado que necesita Finn.

RIH: - Bien chicas vallamos a la capilla a rezar por minutos y rogarle a Dios que Finn este vivo cuando lleguemos a Ooo.

Las chicas entraron en la capilla y rezaron por más de 2 horas solo pidiéndole a Dios que sane y permita que Finn este vivo cuando lleguen a casa – solo Marcy no entro – la capilla por ser terreno sagrado ella se quemara y gritaría de dolor.

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando – salieron de la capilla – al ver la hora fueron a sus camarotes a dormir.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

Gumball: - Jake que bueno que te veo – quiero que le des una noticia mala a Fionna y yo tengo miedo de dársela.

JAKE: - Claro dímera y me dices porque tienes miedo de darla tu.

GUMBALL: - Este es el problema – el Rey Flama vino y ataco al Rey Helado después de que Fionna lo revivió – al Rey Helado no le quedo de otra mas que enfrentarlo usando sus poderes ya que parte del hospital se estaba quemando – la pelea que tubo fue dura y recibió muchos golpes lo cual hiso que las agujas se acercaran mas al corazón – el Rey Flama le quebró las costillas y acelero la enfermedad – el Rey Helado tiene 3 agujas a un cuarto de centímetro del corazón y 1 ya esta tocando el corazón – nada grave por ahora solo una pequeña punzada – el corazón sique funcionando bien – casi le da un paro respiratorio cuando tratamos de alimentarlo.

Le pusimos un respirador artificial y una zonda hacia el estomago para poder alimentarlo – como se lo digo a Fionna – la ultima mala noticia que le di casi me envuelve en llamas y con esta que es 5 veces peor.

JAKE: - Lo entiendo – yo se lo diré – dicho esto Jake salió llorando hacia el patio del hospital donde estaba todo congelado y con algunas cenizas – se sentó en una banca y siguió llorando por la salud en la que se encontraba su hermano – paso 1 hora completa llorando – hasta que recordó el favor que le pidió Gumball – se armó de valor ya que él mismo a pesar de ser el tío también le tenia miedo a Fionna – se dirigió al Reino Helado – al entrar al palacio encontró a Fionna hablando con el príncipe del Reino de la Joya.

PF: - Príncipe – eres encantador – yo te admiro y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – te gustaría estar en el gimnasio un rato conmigo?

CRISTAL: - Me encantaría Fionna – pero me temo que debo regresar a casa o mi madre me matara – ya nos veremos otro día y ese día podremos estar juntos en tu gimnasio – traeré también ropa deportiva.

PF: - Adiós – querido príncipe – dijo Fionna coquetamente.

Al marcharse el príncipe Cristal Fionna se quedo con sonrojo en la cara – cuando observo que Jake entro en el palacio – regreso al mundo real – tío Jake fue y lo saludo muy feliz.

JAKE: - Dentro de poco la felicidad se le ira – pensó para si Jake.

PF: - Que te trae al palacio – Gunter prepara un poco de comida para mi tío.

JAKE: - (suspiro) – Fionna tu padre se encuentra con 3 agujas a un cuarto de centímetro del corazón y 1 ya la esta tocando – Jake espero una quemada por la noticia – sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue una Fionna que se desmayo por la noticia – la levanto y la coloco en la cama de su habitación – fue al comedor y espero a que Fionna despertara para salir corriendo como cobarde o consolarla y darle ánimos y terminar de contar – mientras esperaba se dedico a comer lo que Gunter preparo.

**LES DIJE QUE EMPEORARÍA LA SALUD DE FINN O NO **

**PERO NO LO VOY A MATAR CASI A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO**

**FLAMA REGRESARA CON EL LICUADO QUE LO SANARA**


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Fionna despertó se levanto y encontró a Jake un poco despreocupado comiendo – al verlo tan tranquilo le grito.

PF: - Tío Jake – dijo molesta – como esta papa y tu tranquilo – dijo congelándose y con ojos blancos.

JAKE: - Fionna cielo – escucha bien – no he comido nada en 2 días por estar preocupado por Finn – y tenemos un gran problema entre manos – pon mucha atención por que es importante – Jake le conto a Fionna todo lo que le dijo Gumball a el – y linda la razón por la que no te lo dijo en persona es porque teme lo que le puedas hacer.

PF: - Vallamos al Dulce Hospital – llegaron al Dulce Hospital y comenzaron a hablar con Gumball.

GUMBALL: - Fionna – dijo temeroso – Jake te dio la mala noticia – porque te tengo una peor – Gumball esperaba ser quemado o congelado pero nada paso – al parecer Fionna se limito a escuchar.

PF: - Creo que escuchare la noticia que darás – Fionna se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca – y Gumball y Jake se sentaron a la par de ella – completamente nervioso Gumball comenzó a darle la noticia.

GUMBALL: - Fionna – tu padre – el rey helado tiene las costillas rotas como supongo que te lo dijo Jake – hay que reconstruirle las costillas – pero en el proceso podríamos meterle mas las agujas si se las dejamos rotas las agujas estarán mas cerca de su corazón – se puso nervioso y a rezarle a la "santa ciencia" – pero no paso nada.

PF: - Bien – supongo que debo permitirte la operación – hazla pero si matas mi papa – yo entrare al dulce palacio y destruiré por completo tu laboratorio y el de tu madre – bien – dijo Fionna extendiéndole la mano.

GUMBALL: - Muy bien – buscare primero la opinión de nuestras madres – Gumball se dirige al telégrafo y manda el mensaje.

**EN EL BARCO**

DR: - Flama ya estamos a día y medio de Ooo – ya me puedo ver disfrutando de la maravillosa tranquilidad de mi laboratorio – o un telegrama – Dulce se dispuso a leer el telegrama y grito molesta.

RIH: - Que pasa Dulce – Que pasa? La sicótica de tu hija piensa destruir mi laboratorio si Finn muere en una operación que le realizaran – Y ESO TE MOLESTA – DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA PENZAR MAS EN UN CUARTO QUE EN LA SALUD DE UN AMIGO – Y DE QUE TRATA DICHA OPERACIÓN? – grito Flama ofendida por la despreocupación.

DR: - Cierto – lo ciento mucho – la salud de Finn es mas importante que un cuarto lleno de cosas – en fin – Gumball dice que le tienen que hacer una operación para reconstruir las costillas rotas – pero la operación le puede meter mas las agujas.

Si no se realiza – pasaremos de una vez a comprar un ataúd para Finn – ya que las costillas rotas le meterán mas las agujas al corazón – la operación puede matarlo o dejarlo lo suficientemente vivo para que regresemos – Flama entiendes esto? – Tal vez cuando estemos en Dulce Hospital con el licuado – Finn aun este en operación – si es así no esperes buenas noticias.

RIH: - A cuanto dijiste que estamos de Ooo.

DR: - Día y medio – la operación la realizaran mañana – tal vez podamos llegar después de que lo saque del quirófano.

RIH: - Eso espero.

MARCY: - Dile el resto Dulce – por tu cara sé que ocultas algo mas.

DR: - Mira bien Flama – si Finn sale tapado de cuerpo completo con una sabana significa que llegamos tarde por que si pasa eso significa que esta **MUERTO** – entiendes el punto?

Flama fue llorando y corriendo a la capilla a orar – Flama paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la capilla del barco pidiendo que mantuviera a su esposo vivo y saliera del quirófano vivo – en pocos minutos llego también Dulce se sentó con ella a rogar a Dios que mantenga a Finn vivo.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

GUMBALL: - Fionna la operación se realizara mañana – te sugiero que vallas a casa y descanses – porque nos ayudaras mañana.

PF: - En que? – de que podría ser de utilidad en el quirófano?

GUMBALL: - Fionna – con tu poder sanador podrías sanarlo cuando este a punto de morir – pero tendrías que hacerlo estando el acostado no sentado porque podrías arruinar la operación – entiendes Fionna?

PF: - Me parece bien – cuenta conmigo para eso – pero debes estar bien descansada una operación puede durar días le dijo Gumball.

Fionna regreso al palacio helado y descanso todo el día y toda la noche que pudo – ya que Gumball no le dijo la hora a la que tenia que estar.

PF: - Que hora es – dijo soñolienta – por lo cual decidió llamar a Gumball.

En dulce palacio sonó el teléfono de Gumball – Si buenas? –dijo _Gumball casi dormido.

PF: - Gumball – desgraciado chicloso – no me dijiste a que hora tengo que estar en dulce hospital.

GUMBALL: - Cierto – es a las 8 de la mañana – déjame dormir Fionna por si no lo notaste son las 2 de la madrugada todavía falta mucho.

PF: - Que no vuelva a pasar.

Fionna regreso a su habitación a seguir durmiendo sabiendo que faltaba un buen tiempo para la operación.

**EN EL BARCO**

Dulce, Flama y Marcy descansaban en sus camarotes mientras el barco avanzaba – siendo de mañana Dulce fue y reviso los mapas y le dio a Flama toda la información.

DR: - Flama – cielo ya estamos a un día de llegar a Ooo – llegaremos mañana en la tarde si seguimos a esta velocidad

RIH: - Muy buenas noticias – crees que la operación ya haya empezado?

DR: - Supongo que si en Ooo deberían de ser las 12 del medio día – que piensas Marcy.

MARCY: - No lo se – pero estoy segura de que llegaremos a tiempo.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

Después de sacar a Finn de su habitación lo trasladaron al quirófano con su monitor cardiaco conectado, su respirador artificial también conectado, le colocaron una bolsa con sonda hacia la vejiga.

Una vez en el quirófano – Gumball comenzó la operación teniendo a Fionna a una distancia segura.

- Enfermera deme el bisturí – la enfermera le entrega el bisturí a Gumball después de asegurarse de que Finn este bien sedado – Gumball realizo un ligero corte alrededor de las costillas y comenzó con la operación.

Gumball reviso el estado de las costillas las cuales no se veían prometedoras – tenia en cada lado 3 costillas rotas que necesitaban tratamiento urgente – Gumball tubo que sostener con cuidado cada costilla sin arriesgarse a tocar el corazón – durante la operación Gumball se fue preocupando mas las agujas se podían ver claramente – aun así era imposible realizar doble operación las agujas parecían ser extraíbles pero en el paso una de las costillas rotas se clavarían en el corazón causándole una perdida masiva de sangre de forma interna – desde este punto las agujas parecen se extraíbles pro si las toco una de esas costillas se clavara en el corazón del rey helado y Fionna me matara se decía así mismo Gumball – decidió enfocarse en la operación de las costillas rotas – desde una esquina del quirófano se encontraba Fionna observando con tristeza la operación de su padre – Fionna quería ponerse a llorar pero no lo podía hacer recordó en lo que dijo Gumball momentos antes de entrar.

GUMBALL: - Recuerda Fionna durante la operación debes mantener el silencio es muy importante cualquier ruido haría que la operación pierda equilibrio y fracasaría en su propósito matando al paciente.

PF: - Lo tendré en cuenta.

**EN EL BARCO**

RIH: - Señoras ya es de noche recomiendo dirigirnos a los camarotes a descansar – recuerden que mañana regresamos a Ooo con nuestros seres queridos.

Durante la noche Flama no pudo dormir del todo bien solo se dedicaba a pensar en que Finn se encontraba en operación en ese momento y que tanto le clavarían las agujas durante la operación de reconstrucción – cuando dormía despertaba del susto.

RIH: - Que sueños mas estúpidos estoy teniendo – no he podido dormir en toda la noche.

MARCY: - Que pasa Flama solo te he estado escuchando gritar y llorar durante la noche y maldiciendo los sueños que tienes – que sucede?

RIH: - Marcy esta noche no he podido dormir bien – solo he estado soñando con Finn y lo mal que esta.

MARCY: - Cuéntame yo se de sueños feos porque los tengo desde la querrá de los champiñones – yo puedo confortarte y darte ánimos.

RIH: - Veras - voy llegando al hospital y lo encuentro en llamas – las extingo y busco en el interior a Finn y Fionna – el cuerpo de Finn lo encontré carbonizado y a Fionna completamente fría usando sus poderes de hielo para protegerse – otro – llego yo con el racimo al palacio helado y observo que los chicos están enfrente de un ataúd me acerco – observo a Fionna llorando y miro el interior de ataúd en él se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de Finn.

MARCY: - No te preocupes recuerda que Tianlong nos aseguró que llegaríamos estando Finn vivo – te recomiendo confiar en la palabra de una Diosa – además recuerda que puedes destruir un laboratorio junto con Fionna si Finn muere durante la operación por lógica Gumball no permitirá que eso suceda – cálmate y trata de dormir tranquila.

RIH: - Tal vez tengas razón – me levantare caminare a la capilla y rezare por un rato.

MARCY: - No lo creo ya estas pasando todo el día en la capilla y quieres pasar lo que quede de la noche? Pasaras aquí durmiendo así tenga que amarrarte a la cama.

RIH: - Tal vez tengas razón – creo que tratare de dormir.

Al día siguiente en la tarde nuestras aventureras pudieron ver el puerto del reino helado – al verlo Flama salto de alegría sabia que era cuestión de minutos para estar en el palacio y llevarle a Finn el licuado que lo sanara – fue corriendo a darle a Dulce y Marcy la buena noticia.

RIH: - Chicas desde aquí se puede ver el Puerto del reino helado – estas hablando enserio Flama dijeron ambas – SI – dijo alegre – una vez en el palacio podre preparar y llevarle el licuado a Finn.

DR: - Flama no te alegres tanto recuerda que Finn esta en operación y no sabemos si ya salió de ella – Que te pasa Dulce bajándole el animo de esa forma le grito Marcy – No te molestes conmigo solo quiero que ella entienda ese importante punto – es todo.

RIH: - Muchas gracias me acabas de deprimir Dulce - ahora por tu culpa posiblemente empiece como desesperada y no realice el licuado como debe por los nervios – tienes razón lo ciento – se disculpo Dulce.

Cuando bajaron del barco Flama fue con los marinos a Palacio helado y les pago lo prometido.

Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina preparo el licuado con las fresas doradas – el licuado quedo con un color dorado – lo coloco en una botella y salieron las 3 camino al Dulce Hospital.

**EN DULCE HOSPITAL**

La reconstrucción de las costillas de Finn seguía – Gumball utilizaba una goma especial realizada de huesos – la goma duraba 30 minutos secándose – teniendo el cuidado – cada fractura necesitaba ser colocada en un orden especifico o empeoraría y tendrían que hacerle un poco mas de corte o remplazarle las costillas lo que dañaría mas el corazón que debe mantener lo mas intacto posible – Gumball, enfermeros, y demás asistentes estaban como armando una pirámide de cartas- algunas de las fracturas tenían que usar una lupa gigante – para poderlas ver y colocarlas de forma debida, no era ningún juego Gumball tenia la lupa con el mayor aumento que tenia el hospital, el tenia que colocar hasta el mas mínimo fragmentó en el lugar correcto o la operación abría sido una perdida de tiempo, Fionna estaba desmayada había sido demasiado para ella y no podía continuar.

GUMBALL: - Enfermera, coloque a la señorita en la silla.

Siguiendo con la reconstrucción de costillas, se tenia que aplicar la cantidad necesaria de goma de hueso para aplicarla en cada superficie del hueso si se pasaba podría significar que una de las agujas sea imposible de curar si siga avanzando hacia el corazón o se quede atorada, los delicados fragmentos, cuando les faltaba las ultimas partes de la ultima costilla, Finn entro en un paro cardiaco, Gumball se desespero no podía contar con Fionna quien seguía inconsciente en la silla.

GUMBALL: - Enfermera, rápido, traiga la maquina de resurrección, la enfermera corrió cuando llego ya era casi tarde Finn se encontraba mas muerto que vivió en ese momento – tendré que despedirme de mi laboratorio y tal vez de mi vida, pensó para si Gumball, traigan una sabana blanca, (suspiro de derrota) desconéctenlo de todo nada se puede hacer – al decir eso sintió que se quemaba – una de las enfermeras le tiro un baso con agua para quitarle el fuego.

PF: - Desconecten a mi padre y todos en la habitación morirán, dijo Fionna con un poco de rabia, Fionna se acercó a su padre le coloco las manos en sus respectivos lugares y el brillo dorado comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, pero la energía que necesito era demasiada y no pudo evitar caer inconsciente nuevamente – Si me duermo por esta inconciencia Gumball desconectara a mi Padre, a un así se termino durmiendo – una enfermera la levanto y la coloco en una silla.

DE: - Señor que hacemos seguimos tratando de reanimarlo o lo desconectamos?

GUMBALL: - No lo se, tratemos por media hora reanimarlo si no funciona lo desconectaremos, prepárense para huir del quirófano como cobardes después de desconectarlo – Si señor.

Gumball y las enfermeras estuvieron tratando de reanimar a Finn pero por media hora no tuvieron éxito – Enfermera dele el ultimo toque, si no despierta desconéctelo – Si Señor – La enfermera le dio a Finn el ultimo toque y…..


	13. Chapter 13

Y la enfermera no tubo mas opción que ponerle la sabana blanca encima a Finn, Fionna había congelado la puerta y las ventanas para que no pudieran salir, lo cual preocupo y asustó a Gumball y todo su personal, un tiempo después nerviosos comenzaron a observar que Fionna estaba reaccionando, todos se pusieron blancos, no por el frio si no por que si despierta y ve a Finn con la sabana los mataría a todos.

DE: - Señor tiene que hacer algo, si ella despierta nos matara, dijo una enfermera desesperada – Gumball se puso a pensar.

GUMBALL: - Ya se, enfermeras de forma rápida conecten nuevamente al rey helado, antes que de que ella despierte.

Las enfermeras pusieron nuevamente el monitor cardiaco en Finn, el respirador artificial, la sonda de alimentación, se realizo como si las estuviera asechando la muerte, lo cual era así, tenían que conectarlo de manera rápida y bien que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, trajeron rápidamente el resucitador artificial.

Fionna despertó al notar a todo el mundo preocupado pensó que era por su padre, sin saber que era por ella, cuando se acercó a la camilla de su padre con cada paso que daba observo que se ponían todos mas nerviosos, se acercó a Gumball.

**Tiempo atrás**

Cuando comenzó la operación Finn se transporto a un nuevo mundo, Finn camino y observo una puerta dorada, camino hacia dicha puerta y durante el camino pudo observar toda su vida como humano aventurero, como príncipe y como rey, lo cual lo preocupo un poco, pero siguió avanzando, llego a un enorme portón de cristal, cuando lo iba a cruzar, noto que le lanzaron 3 rayos de hielo, los pudo esquivar, y se preparo para su defensa.

RFI: - Muy bien quien allá sido muéstrese, en este momento – puso sus ojos blancos y se preparo para la lucha.

¿?: - Finn, veo que ya puedes controlar tus poderes helados – Finn reconoció la voz casi al instante.

RFI: - Simón? – Simón eres tu? – pregunto Finn en voz alta.

En eso la persona que lo ataco se muestra ante el.

RHS: - Finn, te diré algo importante – Adelante dime que es – Finn quiero que te des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste.

RFI: - Pero, quiero ir a conocer lo que hay en el interior de ese portón – No, no puedes entrar, una vez que entres no podrás salir de ese lugar – Que es lo tiene el lugar que me estas negando la entrada? – Finn, este lugar es el cielo de los seres helados y el lugar donde toda la realeza helada descansa, quiero que te des media vuelta y regreses a tu cuerpo en este momento.

RFI: - No me interesa hacerlo, quiero conocer el lugar y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme – lo dijo de forma desafiante.

RHS: - No me salgas con insolencias muchachito, se dará media vuelta y regresara por donde vino, todavía no es el tiempo de que entres – A que te refieres? – Finn tienes que realizar unas cuantas misiones mas antes de que puedas entrar, y tienes que estar vivo para hacerlas.

RFI: - que tengo que hacer de mas Simón, toda mi vida la he llenado de aventuras, detuve al LILCH varias veces, realice viajes peligrosos para buscar objetos que prometí llevaría, visite tumbas y toda esa clase de cosas con las que se puede decir que me estuve burlando de la muerte, QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA SIMÓN - -le grito Finn de mal humor.

RHS: - Entiendo tu punto, pero debes realizar 2 misiones mas, de las diré, primero debes romper la maldición de esa corona, esta era antes mas brillante y con zafiros de adorno pero el primer rey helado la maldijo y se torno menos brillante y sus zafiros se convirtieron en rubíes, ahora es poderosa pero como estaba antes era 10 veces mas poderosa.

RFI: - No logro entender a lo que te refieres rey Simón, dime bien lo que tratas de decir con eso.

RHS: - Bien, hace mucho tiempo vivió un hombre que se convertiría en un mito su nombre era Jack frost - Jack frost?, Si he escullado ese nombre se decía que él era el que se encargaba de traer la nieve en el invierno, así como yo pase a hacer cuando tome tu lugar en el reino helado – De ese mismo hablo Finn, él fue el primer rey helado, en su lecho de muerte el maldijo su propia corona haciendo que aquel que ocupe su trono caiga en la maldición.

RFI: – Supongo que la maldición es la enfermedad que te mato y que en este momento me esta matando a mi? – Si Finn, y ya tienes esa maldición?, con mas razón debes darte la vuelta, solo tu puedes destruir esa maldición, si debes estar aquí para poder romperla, pero debes entrar por otro medio, y con un bastón – Un bastón?

RHS: – El bastón de Jack Frost, esa corona que tienes tiene solo la mitad del poder, con el bastón podrás tener todo el poder que tenia Jack – Ese bastón suena importante – Es importante Finn, puedes traer el invierno a Ooo con solo que toques el suelo con ese bastón una vez – Mi trabajo invernal realizado de un chasquido con solo tener ese bastón?! – No te alegres tanto Finn el lugar donde se encuentra el bastón es un poco engañoso ya que no sabrás si estas en tu reino o en otra parte.

RFI: - No, te entiendo, como que se me será difícil encontrar el bastón, y que tiene que ver mi reino con ese otro lugar?.

RHS: - No hay tiempo Finn debes regresar para que puedas encontrar ese bastón, recuerda el bastón se encuentra en el templo de una religión muerta, se encuentra en el altar debajo de una cruz que tiene un hombre colgado en ella, la segunda cosa que debes realizar es gobernar el reino hasta que mueras por causas naturales, en el lugar encontraras grandes peligros pero por ser tu, sé que lo puedes lograr, lo ultimo el bastón se encuentra en la tierra de Aaa, será como mirar tu reino en un espejo ya que Aaa es exactamente igual a Ooo, en todo.

RFI: - Muy bien debo buscar en el reino helado de Aaa, el bastón de Jack Frost, pues creo que me daré media vuelta y partiré de regreso a mi cuerpo – Finn se despidió de Simón hasta que lo escullo gritar, miro detrás y observó a un anciano sosteniéndolo de cuello, Finn como héroe que era tubo que salir en su ayuda – Tu deja al Rey Simón en este momento.

Finn le lanzo un rayo helado al anciano, pero el solo coloco la mano enfrente y absorbió el poder del rayo.

¿?: - Tu debes ser el nuevo rey helado o me equivoco?

RFI: - Si, yo soy Finn el rey helado, como lo sabes y quien eres tu?, decía Finn desafiante.

¿?: - Por que lo preguntas?, tu y este vejete an estado hablando de mi por un rato, pero si tanto lo quieres saber Yo soy Jack Frost.

RFI: - JACK FROST!, el primer rey helado? – el mismo – quiero que sueltes al rey Simón, en este momento – dijo Finn molesto por la forma en la que Jack trataba al rey Simón.

JF: - Yo trato a la gente de la forma en la yo quiero.

Eso molesto a Finn, y le lanzo a Jack un rayo helando, Jack poniendo la palma de la mano detuvo el rayo de Finn y no le causo ningún daño, el siguiente movimiento fue de Jack, él le lanzo a Finn y rayo gigante de hielo, Finn creo una barrera de hielo para detener el ataque de Jack, el rayo fue tan fuerte que casi rompe el escudo de Finn, Finn salió volando 2 metros, Finn le lanzo a Jack un rayo mejorado y creo una tormenta helada, la tormenta lanzaba rayos que congelaban todo lo que tocaban, Jack seguía atacando a Finn, cada golpe que Jack le daba a Finn el cuerpo de Finn era el que salía lastimado los golpes era lo que provocaban las ataques que Finn sufría durante la operación, Finn le tiro a Jack un rayo, esta vez el rayo si logro lastimar a Jack, y el salió lastimado con una mano demasiado fría, - Que demonios – decía Jack, - Que pasa Jack, te congelaste la manita – se burlaba Finn de él, eso molestó a Jack, el cua lanzo un rayo a Finn mientras Finn lo esquivaba, Jack lo golpeo en el estomago, Finn lo garro de las manos y comenzó a congelarlo, una vez congelado creo con sus poderes unos guantes de hielo y comenzó a golpear a Jack, después de descongelarse Jack empujo a Finn y le tiro la corona al suelo, - Ahora ya no tienes poderes, ya que a todos los reyes helados, lo que les da poder es la corona – decía Jack mientras reía como loco, Finn se puso a insultarlo y contradecirlo – Jack, eres un idiota yo ya era un hechicero helado antes de ser el rey, te mostrare – Finn sostuvo a Jack de los pies y comenzó a congelarlo por completo, creo 2 puños de hielo y comenzó nuevamente a golpear a Jack, Jack sorprendido no podía descongelarse Finn después de tomar su corona creo una ventisca con grandes fragmentos de hielo, los fragmentos comenzaron a lastimar tanto a Finn como a Jack, Jack se encontraba molesto Finn no solo lo humillaba si no que también lo hacia ver mal, él ocupaba la corona y su bastón para tener poderes, en cambio Finn no necesitaba la corona para usar los poderes para poder pelear, la pelea se alargaba y ambos estaban parejos, la puerta que uso Finn para poder entrar y ver todo lo que vio mientras llegaba a la entrada del paraíso helado, se estaba cerrando – el rey Simón se preocupaba si la puerta se cerraba, Finn no tendría oportunidad de regresar a su cuerpo, y no le quedaría mas opción que entrar al lugar que le estaba prohibiendo, fue y dio aviso a 4 reyes helados mas, los llevo hacia la pelea, encontró a Finn lanzándole un rayo a Jack, el poder estaba parejo, ellos le lanzaron un rayo helado a Jack para ayudar a Finn mientras los 4 reyes congelaban a Jack el Simón se acercó a Finn y le pidió que se fuera.

RHS: - Finn, necesito que te retires rápido no se cuanto duraran mis amigos deteniendo a Jack, yo creare una neblina de hielo para que puedas salir, sé que puedes no es el momento de que te quedes, si no sales por esa puerta antes de que se sierre tendré que permitirte la entrada al paraíso de los seres helados, vete de una vez.

Finn salió corriendo hacia el portón mientras Simón creo una nube de hielo para mantener a Finn oculto, lo hiso justo a tiempo ya que sus 4 amigos no soportaron mas y soltaron a Jack, este al notar que no se encontraba Finn, grito fuertemente – FINN, FINN, ME VENGARE, DESGRACIADO, NADIE ME IGUALA EN PODER, EN CUANTO USTEDES 5 PREPÁRENSE PARA EL PEOR CASTIGO QUE PUEDAN RECIBIR – gritaba y decía de mal humor Jack.

Finn seguía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su cuerpo había durado demasiado en ese lugar, el tenia que darse prisa y al ver su cuerpo se alegró, fue y rápidamente entro nuevamente en su cuerpo.

**De regreso al mundo real**

RF: - Y bien Gumball como se encuentra mi padre, decía mientras ponía los ojos completamente rojos y se envolvía en fuego.

GUMBALL: - Fionna yooo... lamento decir que la operación salió perfectamente bien, en cuanto a tu padre él se encuentra…, iba a contestarle a Fionna la verdad hasta que vio que Finn movía las manos, se dio cuenta que él se encontraba vivo, Fionna amiga, tu padre se encuentra vivo, solo necesita recuperarse y se encontrara bien, puedes salir de quirófano, nosotros no haremos cargo del resto.

PF: - Creo que no, veré a mi padre y lo sanare – No puedo dejar que lo hagas ya esta fuera de peligro y arias ver mal e inútiles a mis enfermeras – no me interesa, apártate de mi camino

Después de que Fionna salió, Gumball y las enfermeras pegaron un suspiro de alivio – Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, chicas denle un toque mas para que reaccione bien, después del toque, Finn despertó con un dolor de cuerpo no por la operación si no por la pelea que tubo contra Jack Frost.

Las enfermeras llevaron a Finn devuelta a su habitación y lo desconectaron de todo al ver que se encontraba recuperado, en la habitación Fionna con su brillo dorado lo reanimo aun mas, Finn ya podía respirar, comer, por si solo y ya no necesitaba del monitor cardiaco.

PF: - Papá, me alegro de que despertaras, mamá esta afuera preocupada y supongo que con el batido de Tianlong, le diré que entre.

RFI: - No, espera un momento, tengo algo que contarte primero y para eso necesitare tu apoyo, mira paso así, y Finn le conto a Fionna toda la historia del "sueño" que tubo durante la operación, como podrás ver hija, necesito realizar esa misión y encontrar el bastón de Jack Frost para poder romper la maldición de la corona, me lo darías, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

PF: - No lo se papá, ya sabes que mamá es difícil de convencer y complacer – No me recuerdes eso, le dijo Finn – Aparte están el tío Jake y las tías Marcy y Dulce, aunque te de mi apoyo no creo que ellos te lo den.

RFI: - Fionna, tengo que ir por el bastón de Jack, as pasar a tu madre, una vez en el palacio hablaremos sobre el Bastón.

Fionna salió de la habitación de Finn y fue a llamar a su madre, Flama de forma automática entro en la habitación con la medicina de Tianlong, y se la entrego a Finn.

RIH: - Finn, cielo necesito que te tomes este batido, que te mando Tianlong.

RFI: - Tianlong?, el dragón celestial? – Si ese mismo – Si el cree que me curara lo hare, dámelo.

Finn tomo la botella y se tomo el liquido, sintió como la energía le regresaba por completo, le pidió a Dulce que le realizara unos exámenes.

RFI: - Dulce podrías realizarme unos exámenes, para ver la mejora?

DR: - En este momento, nos pondremos a realizarlos.

Dulce se llevo a Finn a realizarle exámenes, y estos salieron todos positivos sin mostrar ningún tipo de problema.

DR: - Finn todos tus exámenes salieron bien, parece como si nunca hubieras tenido nada.

RFI: - Son excelentes noticias, hay que ir al palacio helado a celebrar, y tener entre todos una pequeña reunión, ya fionna sabe el tema, falta el resto de saberlo.

Una vez que todos se reunieron en el palacio helado, y después de que Gunter sirviera la comida dieron inicio a la reunión.

RFI: - Gunter, puedes traer la comida – En teste momento su majestad – Muy bien mientras Gunter trae la comida podemos dar inicio a la reunión.

RIH: - Y bien cariño de que se trata la reunión? – si de que se trata Finn dijeron todos a la vez, en la reunión se encontraban Flama, Fionna, Gumball, Marcy, Marshall, Dulce, Jake y Cake.

RFI: - Cariño, lo mas seguro es que tu y Fionna se molesten al igual que Jake, pongan atención, mientras me encontraba en la operación tuve un sueño, estaba caminando, mientras lo hacia podía observar como mi vida paso por mis ojos, como humano, príncipe, y rey de este reino, encontré una puerta, a la cual Simón no me dejo entrar, dijo que si lo hacia no podría salir, me dijo que tenia 2 misiones mas que cumplir y que tenia que realizarlas YO, encontrar en Aaa el bastón de Jack Frost, y romper la maldición de la corona, y la segunda gobernar el reino en paz hasta que muera de forma natural, lamentablemente Simón fue atacado por Jack y tuve que defenderlo, como siempre apenas pude escapar del lugar con la ayuda de Simón y 4 reyes que me ayudaron, los cuales serán castigados.

RIH: - NO SEÑOR USTED NO REALIZARA MAS MISIONES, NO ME IMPORTA PARA LO QUE SEAN, POR CULPA DE TU ULTIMA MISION CASI MUERES Y REALIZARAS MAS, le dijo gritando Flama, al igual que Flama todos le negaban a Finn la misión que él decía que debía hacer.

RFI: - Chicos, espero que entiendan que solo el rey helado puede tomar el bastón de Jack Frost, al tocar el bastón la maldición estará completamente rota, o prefieren que viva con la maldición y que se le pase a Fionna cundo ella sea reina?

RHI: - Igual, no quiero que realices esa misión y estoy segura de que Fionna me apoya, cierto hija.

PF: - Lo ciento mamá, si papá dice que es para romper la maldición de la corona yo lo apoyo – Gracias hija le contesto Finn.

RFI: - Ya se pongámoslo a votación, quienes estén de acuerdo en que realice el viaje para romper la maldición de la corona, levanten con la mano izquierda la cuchara, si no debo que levante la cuchara con la mano derecha.

La votación al parecer estuvo pareja, termino la izquierda ganando por un boto: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Dulce y Marshall fueron los que votaron si, Flama, Cake, Gumball, Marcy, fueron los que votaron no, al final la misión de Finn termino ganando, y el realizaría su ultima misión de encontrar el bastón de Jack Frost.

RIH: - Muy bien, has tu misión, pero los que votaron por ti, irán contigo, bien – Me parece bien, pero ellos no se si quieran ir, le contesto Finn – sin ellos no puedes realizar la misión, no te dejare ir solo, nunca has estado en Aaa.

RFI: - Simón me dijo que es una tierra exactamente igual a Ooo – Ese es el problema con Aaa, como sabes que estas entrando en Aaa y no regresando a Ooo, le pregunto Marcy – Marcy Simón me dijo como podía guiarme para llegar a Aaa, me dijo que tenia que seguir la constelación de Orión, y avanzar por 2 semanas en barco. Finn y sus compañeros se prepararon para la aventura que les esperaba en el reino helado de Aaa – Chicos preparen sus cosas, tengo que alistar el barco y buscar los marinos que necesito para poder partir, partiremos en una semana – Dicho esto todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Finn preparo todas las cosas, lo típico del barco "Navío" – preparo cañones, con el tripe de cajas de balas de la otra vez, el tripe de alimento que llevo la vez anterior, preparo flechas y arcos para cada uno se llevo con el %0 soldados, y 20 arqueros, 2 médicos, y lo obligaron a llevar con el 5 botellas del batido de Tianlong, todo estuvo preparado en una semana y media, Finn llamo a sus compañeros.

- Jake hermano todo esta listo para partir rumbo a Aaa, prepárate y ven al Reino Helado – Si hermanito alistare mis cosas y nos veremos pronto.

- Marcy, dile a Marshall que se prepare todo esta listo para partir – Si Finn le diré que aliste todo y estará lo más rápido posible en tu palacio.

- Mentita, dile a Dulce reina que partiremos en la mañana que debe estar aquí antes de las 9 AM – Si señor, se lo diré en este momento.

Sin darse cuenta Fionna invito al príncipe Cristal a que los acompañara, sin embargo a las 2 horas se vio forzada a decírselo a su padre.

PF: - Papá, tengo algo que decirte – Dilo hija – Invite al príncipe cristal del reino de la joya a venir con nosotros – HICISTE QUE, NO LO PODEMOS LLEVAR CON NOSOTROS ME ASEGURE DE TENER EL ESPACIO NECESARIO NO TENGO AVITACIONES DE SOBRA EN EL NAVIO, llámalo y dile que no puede venir- Pero papá le dije que pasaríamos por el, me dijo que tendrá sus cosas preparadas en poco tiempo.

RFI: - Fionna si lo llevamos con nosotros el donde dormirá? – En mi habitación conmigo – No señorita, no quiero que se ponga de pervertido por las noches, si viene dormirá en la bodega de municiones, bien – Si señor le diré que cancerare su invitación – Muy bien aparte el reino de la joya esta 30 kilómetros de la ruta marcada, nos saldríamos de curso y posiblemente tendríamos que buscar otra ruta diferente, es lo que quieres?

PF: - Bien lo llamare y le diré que no pasaremos por el, que no participara en el viaje – Fionna se dirigió muy triste al teléfono y llamo al Príncipe Cristal.

– Hola Príncipe Cristal? – Si con el habla.

- Soy Fionna, te llame para decirte algo – Que seria, puedes decírmelo.

- Cristal mi padre dice que no podemos llevarte con nosotros por que tendríamos que salirnos de curso, sin mencionar que no tenemos espacio para ti.

- Si eso es lo que pasa bien no podre ayudar ni iré tampoco, continua sola con tu aventura, Fionna eres un arma de destrucción por lo que eres una amenaza (el sabia que no podía decir eso) – le dijo Cristal molesto para después colgarle de mal humor.

PF: - UNA AMENAZA Y UNA ARMA DE DESTRUCCION, se decía llena de ira – Tuvo que salir del palacio de forma rápida.

Respiración profunda de molestia y enojo, es lo que hacia Fionna a una distancia segura, después de eso soltó un grito AAAAA lo dio en forma de ira, el grito se escucho con mucha claridad en el palacio, lo escucharon Finn y Flama, quienes salieron a toda prisa y se la encontraron convertida en un enorme Titán.

RIH: - Finn esto es malo cierto? – Si cariño y muy malo, le contesto Finn alterado y asustado – Finn debemos detener a Fionna o descongelara el reino y quemara Ooo, dijo Flama preocupada – Hasta donde se tu puedes hacer lo mismo, le dijo Finn burlándose – No te burles, discúlpate o saldré del reino y ayudare a Fionna a destruir Ooo – OK, OK, OK, lo ciento, debemos pensar en algo. En eso sonó el teléfono.

RFI: - RING, RING – Hola? – Finn soy Jake, hermano tu hija esta…. – Si Jake esta fuera de control, ven aquí necesito tu ayuda – Voy en camino Finn.

En el momento en que llego Jake observo a Finn luchando con su hija.

Finn mantuvo su posición, le lanzo a Fionna por el momento rayos leves, Fionna le lanzo un golpe que mando a Finn volando directo donde se encontraba Jake, Finn dio media vuelta y lanzo una honda gigante para congelar una parte de lo que Fionna derritió.

Fionna continúo avanzando, mientras que en su camino quemaba arboles, secaba ríos, al ver la destrucción que Fionna causaba con cada paso Finn se comenzó a preocupar y alterar a la vez, una vez con Jake Finn le dijo el plan.

RFI: - Bien Jake este es el plan, primero come esto es algo me dio un aldeano la ultima vez que fui la pueblo de los hechiceros, es una pastilla para poder soportar el calor extremo y el fuego – El escudo de flambo no puede? – No el escudo de flambo funciona con flama pero no con Fionna, siguiendo con el plan quiero que te conviertas en un perro gigante, con puños gigantes y comiences a golpear a Fionna mientras yo la enfrió, bien – Manos a la obra.

- Como en los viejos tiempos Jake ¡QUE HORA ES¡ - ¡HORA DE AVENTURA¡ dijeron ambos hermanos y pusieron en marcha el plan.

Jake siendo un perro gigante de color zafiro comenzó a golpear a Fionna mientras Finn le tiraba ondas heladas desde la parte de arriba de la cabeza, lo cual estaba funcionando hasta que ella les dio a cada uno un golpe, el lugar donde se encontraba Fionna estaba echo tierra, lo que era antes una laguna con flores, - mierda tendré que pedirle al rey flama que me ayude a recuperar la belleza de este lugar, y con lo terco que es.

Jake nuevamente golpeo a Fionna Finn lanzo el rayo helado, el rayo le impacto haciendo que una parte se congelara, Jake nuevamente golpeo a Fionna haciendo que esta cayera al piso, una vez en el suelo, Finn se elevo u lanzo hondas heladas en todo el cuerpo de Fionna, Fionna descongelo su pierna y de un golpe lanzo a Finn 500 metros.

RFI: - Lo ciento Fionna, dijo Finn mientras ponía lo ojos la mas blancos posible se elevo, y comenzó a realizar una tormenta helada, la cual estaba formada por fuertes ventiscas, y lluvia de rayos helados que congelaban cualquier cosa.

De ese modo Finn pudo detener a Fionna, una vez que Fionna se enfrió y volvió a la normalidad, Finn la llevo de nuevo al palacio, no antes sin poner fronteras entre su reino lo que Finn congelo nuevamente, toda las destrucción de Fionna, Finn la congelo y con ayuda del Rey Flama recuperaron la belleza de técnicamente un nuevo Ooo.

RFI: - Gracias por toda su ayuda Rey Flama, le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

RF: - Fue un placer Rey Helado, le dijo correspondiéndole el apretón de manos, cuide bien de mi hija y mi nieta o lo quemare, bien – Como usted ordene señor.

Al despedirse los 2 Reyes Finn regreso al palacio a esperar a que Fionna despertara para que el y Flama hablaran del problema.


	14. Chapter 14

Fionna era una chica demasiado especial, ella era 3 seres, un ser humano, un ser helado y un ser de fuego.

Como ser humano, Fionna era de piel clara, usaba un gorro de conejo blanco, tenía el cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul zafiro vestía una minifalda azul, y una camiseta celeste de manga larga.

Como ser helado, la piel de fionna pasaba a ser de color celeste claro (casi blanco), el cabello pasaba de ser rubio dorado a ser de color plateado, sus ropas pasaban a ser un vestido azul, ella podía cambiar sus ropas a su gusto, siendo ser helado en aventuras, ella usaba ropa deportiva azul zafiro, tenia un zafiro en medio de la frente y otro zafiro entre los pechos.

Como ser de fuego a Fionna se le calentaba la piel poniéndose roja clara, sus cabellos eran rojos claros y sus ojos pasaban de ser azul zafiro a ser de color rojo rubí, en la frente tenia 3 rubíes, uno grande en el centro de 2 pequeños, usaba un vestido rojo, en aventuras sus ropas pasaban a ser una ropa deportiva y ligera, como ser de fuego Fionna era un poco mas violenta que con las otras 2, por lo que normalmente tenia que controlar su temperatura y su propio poder.

Fionna seguía dormida, mientras Finn y Flama estaban en su habitación esperando a que despertara para saber lo que paso, 3 horas después despertó y sus padres comenzaron a hablar con ella.

RFI: - Bien, jovencita, me puede decir porque casi destruyo la cuarta parte de Ooo – Destruir?, que? – No recuerdas lo que causaste, tengo a Jake con quemaduras y junto con tu abuelo tuvimos que adelantar trabajo primaveral para poder traer la belleza que destrozaste, y tuve que congelar nuevamente la cuarta parte del Reino Helado – Ya Finn trata de controlarte, bien sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser ella, pero yo puedo ser igual de peligrosa – Tienes razón amor, bien tiene una explicación que dar o no.

PF: - Papá, yooo (suspiro), llame a Cristal para decirle que no podía acompañarnos y después me trato de amenaza, y arma de destrucción (lo dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose roja), después sin darme cuenta estaba como mi titán de fuego al cual no pude controlar y desperté aquí, fue culpa de Cristal, no mía, después de volver de Aaa iré a matarlo.

RIH: - Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en no permitir que lo acompañes y que te quedes aquí en Ooo conmigo – QUE?, yo quiero ir e hicimos una votación recuerdan, no me pueden dejar atrás – eso fue antes de destruir la cuarta parte de Ooo.

PF: - Fue culpa del príncipe Cristal si él no me hubiera dicho arma de destrucción masiva, no hubiera pasado nada, yo quiero participar y le seré de mucha ayuda a papá – Que opinas Finn.

RFI: - Bueno supongo que lo puedo dejar pasar, además ya perdimos tiempo por este incidente cuando regresemos iremos al reino de la joya para discutir con la Reina Ámbar, sobre el comportamiento de su hijo, muy bien vámonos de aquí.

RIH: - Finn, ya partirán a Aaa – Si debimos irnos hace 2 horas – Muy bien.

RFI: - Vamos, arriba el animo, además solo iremos por el bastón de Jack y regresaremos, solo eso, entramos tomamos el bastón y regresamos a Ooo.

Tiempo después Finn con sus amigos se embarcaron a la tierra de Aaa.

Finn fue acompañado por Jake, Dulce Reina, Marshall y su hija Fionna, junto con los marinos, se fueron rumbo a Aaa en el NAVIO, por lógica tenia preparado todo lo necesario, contando un laboratorio con equipo básico para la Dulce Reina, ya habían salido del reino helado, durante el camino los primeros 3 días fueron tranquilos, no tuvieron ningún problema, lo cual era un alivio para Dulce y los marinos, pero tenían aburridos a Finn, Fionna y Marshall.

MARSHALL: - (suspiro), Fi, 3 días y no hemos tenido ninguna emoción, ningún peligro nada, solo estar aquí encerrados en este barco se decía mientras el barco avanzaba – Descuida, ya pasara algo, lo presiento, siempre que tenemos demasiada calma, al poco tiempo viene una horrible tormenta – Tu crees, eso espero, solo vine con ustedes por la emoción que tuve la vez pasada, lo recuerdas, cuando éramos unos niños y fuimos con nuestros padres a buscar esa rosa.

PF: - La rosa?, (pensando), así la rosa dorada que fuimos a buscar, en esa misión pude ver lo poderosa que soy, se decía mientras entraba en llamas, pude sentir todo mi poder ese día – E, Fi, Fi puedes apagarte estas convirtiendo partes de la habitación en carbón – Como? Después de ver un poco a su alrededor pudo ver que Marshall tenia razón – Perdona por eso Marshall, dijo Fionna tomando se apariencia de ser helado.

Al día siguiente se escullo un trueno, lo cual era imposible ya que el cielo estaba libre de nubes, en la cabina Finn recibió noticias del vigía.

VI: - Señor, nos esta llegando un mensaje por banderas – El mensaje cambio a telégrafo, el cual Dulce leyó – Señor se puede ver una embarcación siendo destruida por un titán de agua.

DR: - Finn, el telegrama al parecer es de esa embarcación, dice que se encuentran en peligro, que necesitan ayuda, ya perdieron varios marinos al ser devorados por esa criatura – Gracias Dulce, daré aviso a Fionna y Marshall, al fin un poco de diversión.

Finn se dirigió a la habitación de Fionna y la encontró jugando BMO con Marshall, - Fionna, Marshall tenemos un titán de agua, prepárense.

PF: - Que te dije, en algún momento tendríamos diversión, vamos a ver que es – Si Fi.

RFI: - Fionna, hija te prohíbo usar tu ser de fuego, bien nada de poderes de fuego.

PF: - Esta bien (suspiro), supongo que usare mis poderes helados, Fionna tomo su apariencia de ser helado y se alisto para un ataque, junto con Marshall que preparo su hacha guitarra para prepararse para la lucha.

- Muy bien, oficial, ordene a los cañones de popa, proa, babor y estribor que se preparen para un ataque, los cañones se prepararon.

- Si señor.

Una vez listos los cañones, los marinos solo esperaron las órdenes de ataque, y poder atacar al titán.

PF: - Honestamente creo que si el monstruo es de agua, dudo que los cañones hagan efecto en el – Si opino lo mismo que Fionna rey helado.

RFI: - Marshall, ya sabes que no necesitas decirme rey helado, se como tu madre y dime Finn, y si supongo que tienen razón chicos pero no puedo hacer sentir a mis hombre inútiles recuerden que compre caños y balas, valdrá la pena intentarlo – Como usted diga señor.

Cuando se preparaban por completo sintieron que golpearon con un maso la parte de estribor del barco, preocupado Finn fue a esa parte del barco y vio a 3 hombres tocando la madera del barco, Finn los subió, le ordeno a unos de sus marinos arrestarlos.

RFI: - Oficial, valla por 6 hombre y ayude a subir a esos náufragos – Si, señor – Después de arrestados, me los traen para interrogarlos.

El oficial junto con los 6 marinos pedidos por Finn, subieron a los 3 hombres y los llevaron con Finn, unas vez que los tuvieron esposados.

- Señor, aquí están los náufragos – Gracias, déjenme solos con ellos – Como ordene señor, vamos hombres.

RFI: - Muy bien, primero soy El Rey Helado Finn, y están en mi navío, la pregunta es porque golpearon de esa forma mi barco?

1: - Lo sentimos señor, lo que paso es que somos los únicos 3 supervivientes de una embarcación destruida por ese gigante de agua que están por atacar.

RFI: - solo ustedes 3 quedaron vivos, seguiré interrogándolos, por otro lado mandare a un hombre a que revise si ustedes no dañaron el barco, si tiene algo que indique peligro los 3 estarán en el calabozo hasta que lleguemos a Aaa donde los dejare.

2: - Señor, no le recomiendo atacar a esa criatura con cañones no le surtirán efecto, ese fue un error que cometimos, le puedo sugerir mejor la retirada.

RFI: - Yo tengo un truco bajo la manga, bueno yo y mi hija, guardia – Señor – Lleve a estos 3 hombres a un calabozo, estarán encerrados el tiempo que sea necesario – Si señor.

Una vez estando los náufragos encerrados.

1: - Como fuimos a terminar aquí encerrados.

2: - Yo me siento feliz, no nos estamos arriesgando a ser devorados por la criatura.

3: - Cierto, debemos dar gracias de que por el momento estamos vivos, tal vez ya estaríamos muertos.

Finn se preparo para el ataque, llamo a sus amigos para dar ordenes – A su llamado acudieron Jake, Dulce Reina, Marshall, y el oficial.

RFI: - Bien chicos, atacaremos a esa criatura, Jake, ve con los hombres de estribor y ordena que no ataquen hasta que vean a la criatura congelada, Dulce ve a Proa y da la misma orden, Marshall ve a Popa y da la misma orden, Oficial valla a Babor, Fionna congela el barco con el hielo mas grueso que puedas hacer, después ayúdame a atacar a la criatura.

Después de eso todos pusieron en marcha el plan, Fionna se reunió con Finn en la cubierta del barco,, ella estaba como un ser helado, y con los ojos blancos, al sentir un empujón ambos se elevaron en los aires.

Del lado de Babor pudieron ver una mano gigante, Finn se dio prisa y la congelo, la orden se dio y los cañones dispararon, la criatura lanzo un gemido de dolor, un puño derecho apareció por Popa, Fionna lo congelo y los cañones se dejaron escuchar, el barco tenia una capa de hielo protegiéndolo por lo cual los golpes del titán no lastimaban al barco por completo, la criatura salió por completo y se dejo contemplar, Finn y Fionna subieron mas alto y lanzaron sus ataques congelando al monstruo por completo, los cañones cercanos se escucharon y la criatura fue destrozada, cayo al agua hecha bloques de hielo, como el hielo lo formaron Finn y Fionna, esta era tan grueso que la criatura dudaría días derritiéndose, Finn dio la orden de seguir avanzando.

RFI: - Bien señores, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo continuemos nuestro camino, lo cañones detuvieron su ataqué y el barco siguió su camino marcado.

El resto del camino a la tierra de Aaa, fue completamente tranquiló aparte del titán no tuvieron ningún otro peligro, por lo cual Finn se dedico a interrogar a los 3 sujetos que golpearon su nave.

RFI: - Bien, el titán de agua que destruyo su barco fue convertido en hielo y destrozado, de donde son díganlo.

1: - Señor somos del reino de la montañas, estábamos haciendo un viaje de reconocimiento a un lugar que nuestro reino, desconocía, cuando regresamos de ese lugar ese enorme hombre de agua nos atacó.

RFI: - Podría saber cual es ese lugar?

2: - El bosque nublado, tuvimos que utilizar lámparas para poder ver.

3: - Ya que el lugar estaba completamente lleno de neblina.

RFI: - Muy bien, les permitiré estar fuera de esta celda, pero tendrán que realizar las labores que yo y el oficial les demos, bien, les dijo Finn ofreciéndoles la mano – Bien, como ordene, dijeron los 3 correspondiendo cada uno el apretón de manos.

1 Semana después el barco arribo en el puerto del reino helado de Aaa, solo hacia falta buscar el bastón de Jack y podrían regresar a casa.

RFI: - Bien chicos busquemos ese bastón y regresemos a casa, vamos Fionna, Marshall, y Jake, supongo que te quedaras aquí no Dulce?

DR: - Supones bien – OK, vámonos. Los 4 aventureros fueron camino al centro del reino helado de Aaa.

Fionna iba emocionada, como no sabía si su ser de fuego seria dañado en ese reino, estaba usando su ser helado, paso tranquila caminando por el lugar, observándolo con atención, hasta que comenzó a sentir que la estaban observando.

De un pronto a otro una chica rosa que brillaba se le tiro encima, y le planto un enorme beso, lo cual molesto a Fionna, la cual se envolvió en llamas para poder quitársela de encima.

- Ah, ah, a, me quemo, me quemo, las llamas se la estaban devorando y le carcomían la carne – Fionna se canso de verla en ese estado, chasqueo sus dedos y las llamas desaparecieron, después la enfrió con sus poderes helados.

PF: - Muy bien, me dirás quien eres o nuevamente, te envuelvo en llamas?

- Soy la Princesa Diamante del Reino de la Joya de Ooo, (suspiro) más bien debería decir Ex princesa.

PF: - Ex princesa?

PD: - Si, soy lesbiana y en el reino de la joya de Ooo eso es un delito, y se castiga con el destierro permanente – O ya veo – Tu me pareces demasiado hermosa con ese lindo cabello plateado, y me enamore de ti – Sabes, yo soy 3 seres deferentes – Como, no entiendo? – Mira, yo soy un ser de fuego, un ser humano, y el que tengo ahora un ser helado – Me impresionas, y ahora con más razón te quiero, le dijo a Fionna de forma picara.

Se le tiro encima a Fionna y comenzó a besarla, Fionna se molesto y nuevamente la envolvió en llamas, la Princesa se quito por el dolor, pero insistiría hasta que Fionna se diera por vencida, lo cual no sucedió, después de 3 intentos Fionna la tenia en llamas mientras hablaba con ella.

PF: - Te apagare si prometes no volver a hacer eso, bien, prometerlo – Bien lo prometo – Fionna chaqueo los dedos y el fuego desapareció, después la enfrió y sano sus heridas con nieve, y un hielo curativo que aprendió en un libro de magia helada.

Al regresar con su padre Fionna se lo encontró peleando contra un ciclope de hielo, detrás de ella se le tiro un león de hielo (tiene el tripe de fuerza, rapidez, agilidad de un león normal) – Cuidado cielo – Le grito diamante a Fionna.

Fionna tomo al león, y lo tiro lo mas lejos que pudo, el león contrataco con un golpe de sus garras, Fionna bloqueo pero siempre salió lastimada, teniendo un brazo lastimado se le hiso mas difícil pelear, por ser un ser helado en ese momento, al poco tiempo el brazo estaba totalmente curado, Fionna se agallo toco el suelo y este se congelo, pero el plan que tenia no funciono ya que aparentemente el león podía patinar sobre el hielo.

Tomo la decisión de transformarse en un ser de fuego y comenzó a derretir todo el hielo causando un poso de agua justo donde estaba el león, el cual cayo al poso, Fionna se convirtió nuevamente en un ser helado y congelo el poso, después fue y le dio una cachetada a la princesa Diamante.

PF: - No vuelvas a decirme cielo.

Diamante dio un suspiro como de amor, aparentemente a ella le gustaban las chicas violentas y encontró a la indicada, camino siguiendo a Fionna todo el tiempo – Mientras durante el camino Fionna iba pensando si le gustaron o no los besos que recibió de Diamante.

PF: - Me pregunto, realmente me gustaron los besos de la Princesa Diamante, ahora que lo pienso, siempre e observado de forma especial a tía Marcy, que por ser vampiro tiene una apariencia joven, siempre me sonrojo un poco cuando veo que se acerca, bueno tengo que pensar en la aventura, no en amor ni nada parecido, pensaba Fionna para si misma.

Durante el camino Finn, miraba con curiosidad a la chica que seguía a Fionna, se acercó para hablar con ella.

RFI: - Muy bien, jovencita dígame quien es usted y porque sigue de esa forma a mi hija.

PD: - Señor, yo no sé que decirle, le diré que me fascina su hija y me gusta, me siento atraída hacia ella – Te dije que te presentaras – Así, soy la Princesa Diamante, y fui desterrada del reino de la joya de Ooo.

RFI: - Puedes estar con nosotros solo compórtate decentemente con mi hija bien – Si señor, o sea me dejara seguir estando al lado de su hija – Siempre que te comportes, después de terminar en Aaa, pensaremos si te llevamos con nosotros a Ooo, lo cual debes ganártelo.

La aventura continua, mientras avanzaban se iban combatiendo más monstruos fáciles de derrotar, estaban apunto de entrar en el palacio cuando se presento una extraña señora, con una corona igual a la de Finn.

RFI: - Quien eres y porque nos impides el paso – soy la Reina Helada Betty, y no pueden pasar – Por lo que supe la Reina Helada de Aaa fue derrotada y congelada por uno de sus propios y mejorados rayos – Así fue, pero en mi estado temporal de hibernación, tuve un extraño sueño de un anciano que me pidió un favor – Un anciano?, si claro y como se llamaba ese anciano, tu deberías estar muerta completamente.

Reina Helada: - Si una fantasía, un sueño, una visión, como sea el anciano me dijo que tenia que impedir que el Rey Helado de Ooo, obtuviera un bastón me dijo que si tenia que matarlo no dudara en hacerlo, que lo matara, lo malo es que tendré que matar a mi querido Simón.

RFI: - El Rey Helado Simón murió hace algunos años, yo coy su sucesor, el Rey Helado Finn, y ella es mi hija La Princesa Helada Fionna, por favor hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

Reina Helada: - Si tu crees que fallare en la misión que me dio Jack Frost, debes estar bien loco, debo matarte y es lo que hare Rey Helado Finn, esta es una batalla real, tus compañeros no pueden interferir.

RFI: - Muy bien, que comience la pelea pues – Finn toco el suelo y un pequeño coliseo apareció de la nada – Muy bien Reina supongo que ya podemos empezar.

La pelea entre Finn y la Reina Betty (RB) – Empezó, ella dio el primer golpe lanzando rayos helados que Finn detuvo con una mano, el siguiente golpe fue de Finn él se preparo y lanzo un trozo de hielo que apareció del piso, con una lanza formada de hielo RB se la quito de encima, se lanzo hacia Finn y comenzó a atacarlo, Finn esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque que RB le daba, - Día nevado – Grito Finn para que empezara a caer una enorme cantidad de estacas de hielo (tan grandes como para destrozar un tangue de querrá), las estacas complicaron la pelea, ahora ambos no solo tenían que protegerse de sus ataques mutuos si no que también de las estacas que se dirigían hacia ellos, RB tubo que ingeniárselas para poder esquivar las estacas y poder atacar a Finn, como era su tormenta Finn podía usar las estacas de hielo para su beneficio personal, le tiro una a RB, ella la esquivó con dificultad, lanzo otra y esta no la pudo esquivar, justo antes del impacto la estaca tomo forma de plato y golpeo a Rb de una forma dura lanzándola y mandándola al suelo, desde el subconsciente de RB, Jack se dio cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente poderosa para poder lastimar e impedir que Finn tomara su bastón, decidió darle ayuda por lo que se posicionó de su cuerpo – Finn Rey Helado, esta vez te voy a matar – se escucho decir a RB con 2 voces, como si estuviera poseída, después recordó Finn lo que dijo RB – Jack Frost me dijo que impidiera que tomaras su bastón – Jack?.

RFI: - Jack Frost? – Si Rey Finn, en la entrada al paraíso helado me pudiste derrotar e igualar mis poderes, pero esta vez no podrás detenerme – JACK, como te atreves a tener control sobre un cuerpo que no te pertenece, por lo tanto que la autentica pelea empiece.

Finn lanzo un enorme rayo de hielo dirigiéndose hacia RB, y esta lanzó otro, los 2 rayos chocaron armando un gran escandalo, en el impacto solo se podían ver pequeños rayitos de hielo salir del choque que provocaron ambos rayos junto con pequeñas hondas, mientras Finn sostenía su rayo con la mano derecha, con la izquierda tomo unas estacas que caían del cielo, y las lanzo hacia donde estaba RB, RB creo con su mano libre una pared de hielo, ambos rayos seguían chocando entre si, por alguna razón Finn se estaba debilitando, peleo contra Jack en su "sueño", no en el mundo real, no era solo por el cansancio, la fuerza que tenia esta vez Jack era diferente a la de la vez pasada – Que pasa, porque Jack esta mas poderoso, bueno yo también tengo mis trucos – el plan de Finn era simple, él se haría el que estaría siendo derrotado para sacar provecho de eso – RB cayo de forma inocente en la trampa – Finn soltó el rayo y di una voltereta lateral, RB se lanzo sobre Finn teniendo una lanza que formo con su hielo, al caer al suelo RB casi le clava a Finn la lanza donde se encontraba el cuello, pero por surte para Finn fallo, tal y como lo tenia planeado, tomo la mano de RB, usando su máximo poder congelo por completo el cuerpo de RB (congelo incluso la sangre), Finn se levanto, le dio una patada fuerte y el cuerpo de RB se destrozó al impactar a un muro, matándola y desasiéndose del medio que Jack usaba para pelear contra él.

Finn y sus amigos entraron en el palacio del reino helado de Aaa, buscaron por los sótanos y encontraron una pequeña capilla dedicada a una religión muerta, en el altar en la parte de arriba había una imagen de un hombre colgado a una cruz y debajo de el un bastón de oro con un copo de nieve de zafiro con un diamante en el centro, el bastón tenia el altar congelado, Finn y sus amigos dedujeron por lógica que se trataba del bastón de Jack Frost, Finn se acercó a él y lo tomo, lo pudo sacar con facilidad.

JAKE: - Hermanito, mira tu corona esta brillando – dijo Jake sorprendido y del mismo modo estaban todos.

Finn no podía quitarse la corona ya que el brillo era demasiado fuerte para el, era un hermoso brillo dorado que fue "puliendo" la corona, al pasar el brillo la corona tenia un dorado mas profundo, como recién pulida para el brillo, los rubíes se convirtieron en zafiros, al terminar el cambio de la corona significo una cosas, la maldición estaba casi rota, solo tenían que regresar a Ooo y prepararse para otro viaje, para romper completamente la maldición de la corona.

Después del cambio la corona se volvió 10 veces más poderosa de lo que antes era, y junto con la corona también los poderes helados de Finn con o sin ella.

A Finn los ojos se le pusieron blancos, mientras tenia una visión, pudo ver una nueva habilidad, la visión le mostro varias pero Finn ya sabia hacerlas, la que le mostro nueva fue como manipular el viento y usarlo para viajar, el solo tenia que decir "Viento llévame a…).

Al pasar la visión, y salir de la capilla, esta se derrumbo, el palacio poco a poco comenzó a temblar, lo cual les mostro a nuestros amigos que tenían que salir lo mas rápido posible del lugar, mientras subían las gradas estas se iban rompiendo durante el camino, ponían un pie en la siguiente y la anterior ser rompía, al salir del palacio instantáneamente este se hundió, dejando solo un terreno plano.

Cuando todos regresaron al barco llevaron con ellos a la Princesa Diamante.

RFI: - Muy bien Princesa Diamante, usted regresara a Ooo con nosotros, tratare de que tu madre te permita regresar al Reino de la Joya, si no lo logro podrás vivir en el Reino Helado, que opinas? – Me gusta y me hace feliz la idea, muchas gracias Rey Helado.

Todos subieron al barco y se prepararon para partir.

RFI: - Oficial, prepárese para partir – Si señor – Preparen las velas y asegúrelas – Señor, no hace viento para que necesitamos las velas – solo prepárelas – Si Señor – las velas se prepararon y Finn probo su nuevo truco – Viento llévanos a Ooo – El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y en 10 minutos estuvieron en el puerto del Reino Helado de Ooo, todos bajaron del barco, y los marinos regresaron al Reino de las Montañas.

Finn junto con sus amigos, una vez en el palacio les pagaron lo prometido, después todos tuvieron un largo descanso, pero Jake tenia otra cosa en mente.


	15. Chapter 15

**SIN SU ESPADA FINN CAMBIA**

JAKE: - Hermanito, te puedo pedir algo? – Claro, lo que sea Jake – (suspiro), hermanito quiero que renuncies a esa corona, ella casi te mata y la tienes puesta, que tal si la enfermedad se te regresa, no soportaría verte en manos de la muerte nuevamente – Jake , escucha y bien NO, no renunciare a este trono que el rey Simón me confió, puedes irte si eso era lo que querías – Bien me voy, pero voy a insistir – Con esto Jake se retira del reino helado.

RIH: - Finn que pasa con Jake, por que se fue molesto – Lo mismo de hace 17 años, me esta pidiendo que abandonemos este trono – Que, por lógica le dijiste que no – Es obvio jamas dejare este trono, no importa cuanto insista Jake – me parece bien.

Finn caminaba por las habitaciones cuando escucho un ruido algo raro en la habitación de Fionna, por los sonidos pensó que estaban lastimando a su hija se preocupo y abrió la puerta de golpe, y pego un grito con lo que vio, Fionna y Diamante estaban desnudas en la cama, al ver a Finn, ambas chicas se taparon con la sabana, Finn cerro los ojos – estaré a fuera llamen cuando se hayan puesto algo de ropa – Ambas princesas se pusieron ropa encima y después llamaron a Finn.

PF: - Papá, ya puedes entrar – Con esto Finn entra en la recamara para pedir una explicación y disculparse primero – Chicas lamento haber entrado de ese modo, y quiero que me expliquen que es lo que estaban haciendo – bueno... nosotras... estábamos... estábamos – Rey helado, estábamos haciendo el 15 – Ustedes 2 solo tienen 15 años y ya saben realizar esa clase de cosas? – Lo ciento papá pero tu hija es (suspiro), tu hija es lesbiana.

RFI: - Muy bien creo que esto lo hablaremos en la cena, manténgase lejos de ustedes, para eso querían compartir cuarto – Si su majestad? – Como dije lo hablaremos en la cena – Papá, mientras diamante y yo estaremos en el gimnasio – Muy bien dentro de una hora tenia pensado ir, así que las veré hay, si no las encuentro entrenando, revisare el lugar de pies a cabeza – Dicho eso Finn se retiro de la recamara de Fionna.

Una vez en el gimnasio los 3 estuvieron entrenando en paz, Finn mantenía vigiladas a ambas princesas las cuales se estaban sintiendo incomodas, pasaron 2 horas a lo cual Gunter llego al gimnasio a llamar a Finn y a las princesas – Al salir del gimnasio fueron a las regaderas, Finn se encargo de que no realizaran nada diciéndoles que se bañaran de una en una – De mala gana las chicas obedecieron, en la cena las tuvieron en sillas separadas.

RIH: - Finn porque tienes a las chicas separadas? – Si hubieras viste en que las encontré cuando pensé que lastimaban a Fionna – En que, las encontraste? – Realizando un 15 de lesbianas, tenemos una hija lesbiana – Nuestra hija es lesbiana – dijo Flama un poco alterada – Si y diamante es su novia, no se a ti pero a mi no me afecta, ademas en el reino helado no es ilegal ser gay o lesbiana, pero tendrán recamaras separadas – Me parece bien Finn, con recamaras separadas.

Al día siguiente Jake entro nuevamente en el palacio, para seguir insistiendo con lo mismo.

JAKE: - Finn, hermanito, te quiero pedir que renuncies al trono del reino helado, dejes esa corona y ese bastón en ese trono que te pido que dejes.

RFI: - Jake otra vez, bien sabes que no va a pasar, no dejare este trono, y tengo una buena y casi infinita cantidad de medicina para combatir la enfermedad, no insistas con lo mismo, creo que debes retirarte o viniste a otra cosa – No Finn solo a eso – Bien sabes cual sera la repuesta siempre, sal de mi reino Jake y regresa cuando respetes nuevamente mi posiciona y mi corona – dicho esto Jake se retira.

JAKE: - Creo que iré a Dulce Reino, tal vez Dulce Reina me ayude a convencer a Finn de que abandone ese trono – al llegar al Dulce reino, encontró a Dulce en su laboratorio – Hola Dulce Reina – Jake me da gusto verte, en que te sirvo – Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Finn de que abandone el trono del Reino Helado y deje esa corona que casi lo mata – Jake no puedo hacer eso, de todos modos Finn tiene una medicina mágica que lo curo por completo (es lo que ella cree) – Esa corona casi mata a Finn y el no me quiere hacer caso en dejar esa corona – Y no podrás convencerlo – Debo tratar por lo menos, esa corona casi lo mata.

Al día siguiente Jake fue al palacio a intentarlo otra vez, pero con cada vez que iba al palacio salia fracasando, ya se estaba aburriendo, estaba molesto de la actitud de Finn y lo comenzó a segar la ira – Fue nuevamente al palacio a intentar otra vez, si era rechazado sacaría a Finn, Fionna y Flama de su familia.

JAKE: - Finn, quiero que renuncies a esa corona ya que casi te mata, quiero que coloques esa corona junto con ese bastón en ese trono y renuncies a seguir siendo el rey del reino helado – Otra vez con lo mismo, Jake por ultima vez, YO NO RENUNCIARE A ESTE TRONO, no lo haré entiendes, si es a lo único que vienes te puedes ir – Finn debes renunciar a ese trono, o te puedes atener a las consecuencias – Cuales consecuencias Jake, por lo visto solo vienes a eso, por lo tanto quiero que te vallas de mi palacio – Finn, nuevamente te expulso a ti, tu esposa y tu hija de la familia, por tanto quiero que me des la espada de mi familia – la espada de tu familia, no me estas hablando de sangre de demonio cierto? – Esa misma, dámela, no quiero tener que quitártela a la fuerza.

RFI: - No quiero tener que quitártela a la fuerza – se burlo Finn de Jake – Retirate o mis guardias tendrán que sacarte en un bloque de hielo – bajo esta amenaza Jake se retira.

RIH: - Finn te vez un poco triste, que es lo que te pasa – hablaba Flama mientras los 4 cenaban (Finn, Flama, Fionna y Diamante) – Es Jake, esta con lo mismo de hace 17 años, recuerdas? – Hablas de cuando el quiso que abandonaras el trono y te divorciaras de mi? – Eso mismo, tiene casi una semana de molestar y ahora le a dado por pedir que le devuelva la espada de sangre de demonio, lo cual es malo – A que te refieres con malo? – Si papá, a que? – (Suspiro), verán todo empezó un año antes de conocerte Flamita.

**RECUERDO**

Finn, estaba caminando por un bosque un poco distraído, cuando de pronto apareció un ladrón que le arrebato su espada de sangre de demonio – Oye tu, devuélveme esa espada – gritaba Finn, pero el ladrón ya le llevaba buena distancia, al cansarse Finn, tomo un descanso y camino hacia Dulce Reino, donde busco a la Dulce Princesa para contarle todo.

F (finn por el momento): - Dulce Princesa, tengo un problema – Cual seria Finn? – Princesa se robaron mi espada de sangre de demonio – TU ESPADA DE SANGRE DE DEMONIO, Jake lo sabe?.

F: - La tengo que recuperar y con la ayuda de Jake no puedo contar el anda visitando a los padres de Arco iris, y regresa hasta dentro de una semana – Lo malo Finn es que la tienes que recuperar antes de que pasen 72 horas o tu cambiaras para siempre – Cambiar, a que te refieres? – Según lo que me contó Marceline, si pierdes la espada de sangre de demonio, contra tu voluntad, poco a poco te irás haciendo malvado – Me volveré malvado si no recupero mi espada en 72 horas – dijo Finn sorprendido – Debemos darnos prisa, poco a poco te irás comportando de forma malvada – Eso no puede ser Princesa, soy Finn el humano, el héroe de Ooo se supone que soy demasiado bueno, para pasar a ser malvado, además antes no necesitaba de mi espada para ser bueno.

DP: - Antes, ya que tu yin estaba unido a tu cuerpo, pero cuando tocaste tu espada por primera vez tu yin fue dejando lentamente tu cuerpo a tal punto de dejar una pequeña parte en tu cuerpo y la mayor parte en tu espada, Finn debes recuperar esa espada en 3 días, poco a poco comenzaras a actuar de forma malvada primero robaras, después asesinaras y por ultimo podrías llegar a ser igual o mas malvado que el LICH, antes de cada una reirás de forma malvada, para que te regresen a la normalidad te deben darte un golpe duro, ve a recuperar tu espada.

Con esto Finn sale corriendo de Dulce Reino, el normalmente duraba una semana recorriendo Ooo completamente, pero solo tenia 3 días para encontrar al ladrón o seria malvado, por lo que se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Marceline, por lo cual fue corriendo a casa de Marceline.

EN CASA DE MARCELINE.

F: - Marcy necesito tu ayuda y con desesperación – que pasa Finn, porque tan alterado – Necesito saber si es cierto lo que me dijo la Princesa – Cierto sobre que? – Me robaron la espada de sangre de demonio hace 3 horas y ella dice que tengo 72 para recuperar mi espada o seré malvado y no quiero serlo – Te robaron la espada de sangre de demonio – dijo Marceline alterada – Por lo visto si es malo.

MARCY: - Finn rápido vamos a buscar esa espada – Finn y Marcy salieron de la casa a toda prisa, pasaron primero a la casa árbol para que Finn recogiera su vieja espada.

Pasaron 3 horas y Finn se comenzó a comportar de forma extraña, comenzó a reír de forma malvada, lo cual noto Marcy – Finn observo a una anciana con una canasta de flores y se fue directo a donde ella estaba para robarle la canasta, afortunadamente para la señora Marcy se interpuso en el camino de finn, antes de llegar al lugar le dio un golpe que le dejo el puño pintado, a lo cual Finn regreso a la normalidad.

MARCY: - (suspiro), Finn ya esta empezando – Que es lo que ya esta empezando Marcy? – Tu cambio, si no te hubiera detenido con un golpe le hubieras robado la canasta a esa señora – Lo dices de verdad – Finn, debemos encontrar esa espada rápido, por el momento solo sientes e impulso de robar, muy pronto lo más seguro es que comiences a asesinar.

Pasaron las primeras 24 horas y no había señales del ladrón ni de la espada, los 3 amigos solo tenían ya solo 48 para encontrar y recuperar la espada de Finn.

DP: - Marcy que es lo que haremos ya pasaron 24 horas si no encontramos esa espada en 48 horas Finn sera malvado por siempre – De vemos intentar algo diferente, mi padre sabe como localizar objetos mágicos, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos a encontrar la espada de Finn – Crees que nos quiera ayudar? – La espada absorbió casi todo el yin de Finn, lo que significa que la espada es mágica – Si tu lo dices, nada perdemos intentando.

MARCY: - Nada perdemos intentando – se burlo Marcy – Y Finn que lo podemos perder a él, podemos perder lo bueno que era y tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a un Finn malvado o tenerlo encerrado en una celda por siempre – Tienes razón que es lo que haremos entonces, Finn solo tiene 2 días de mas para recuperar esa espada – Mi padre conoce la espada de Finn y también el Rey Helado, ya que a ambos Finn los enfrento con esa espada, iré a ver si nos ayudan.

Con esto Marceline abre un portal a nocheosfera – en una pared en su casa Marcy dibujo una cara sonriente, después le tiro leche de insecto caducada y después recito la frase "_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritu"_abriendo un portal – Entro en el, fue al castillo de su padre.

MARCY: - Hola papá – Marcy me sorprende verte – Necesito un favor – Porque no me sorprende, es lo único que me pides cuando vienes aquí – No hay tiempo para discutir, mi amigo Finn, perdió su espada de sangre de demonio y eso es malo – A que te refieres con malo? – Si no recupero la espada de Finn en menos de 36 horas el sera malvado, tiene 3 etapas y 2 ya las tubo, 1 sera un ladrón y ya roba varias cosas, 2 sera un asesino, lo cual ya esta pasando y 3 sera igual o mas malvado que tu, si lo mando a nocheosfera sera tan malo que podría intentar arrebatártela – Ese es el problema, (pensando), uno de los prisioneros de las celdas de nocheosfera, puede localizar objetos metálicos, el puede ayudar y yo haré todo lo posible – Gracias papá, recuerda tenemos menos de 36 horas - con esto Marceline se marcha al reino helado – Marcy entro al palacio del Rey Helado y hablo con el.

MARCY: - Rey Helado, necesito tu ayuda, es un problema relacionado con Finn el humano – Finn que clase de problema tiene? – Perdió su espada de sangre de demonio, y eso es malo – A que te refieres con malo? – Sin esa espada sera malvado, una vez siéndolo, si visita el Reino Helado podría venir a matarte ya que es la ultima etapa del cambio – Hay que recuperar esa espada a como de lugar – Me gusta tu actitud.

Mientras Marcy perdía el tiempo con el Rey Helado, Finn encontró al ladrón al cual se le tiro encima y lo amenazo – Tu idiota, donde tienes mi espada de sangre de demonio – decía con una risa de malvado apunto de asesinar a ese hombre, pero un poco controlado por lo que lo pudo interrogar y amenazar – responde donde esta mi espada - le dijo Finn colocando su vieja espada en la garganta – tu, tu, tu, tu espada esta en la ciudad de los hechiceros fui y se la vendí a una anciana.

F: - De verdad? – Si joven lo juro – Dime como era la anciana? – Parecía una señora mayor como de 80 años, a pesar de ser vieja tenia el cabello brillante y de color plateado, usaba un vestido dorado, lo juro es todo lo que se – Porque creo que sabes algo más? – le dijo Finn haciendo presión en el cuello – Bien, no tuve que venderla, ella me la cambio por otro objeto, solo acepta cosas de demasiado valor – Muy bien confiare en ti – Una vez dicho esto Finn se alejo un poco y con su espada decapito al hombre, lo cual Marceline y Dulce Princesa observaron todo.

MARCY: - Finn, dime que paso? – le pregunto Marcy después de golpearlo – Me dijo que mi espada esta en la ciudad de los hechiceros, en una tienda mágica – Finn solo te quedan 3 horas y esa ciudad se encuentra a casi 6 horas, no llegaremos a tiempo – Y que tal volando? – Cierto, volando llegaremos 10 minutos antes.

Con esto Marceline con Finn en su espalda se eleva, mientras la Dulce Princesa les desea suerte – Buena suerte chicos y espero que lleguen a tiempo – Llegaron faltando solo 10 minutos antes del que el tiempo se cumpla, estaban contra el reloj y encontraron a la anciana faltando solo 2 minutos.

MARCY: - Señora entréguenos esa espada roja que tiene – Que me darán a cambio? – En eso Finn tiene uno de sus cambios y se acerca a la anciana – Te daremos tu vida – Le dijo Finn con la espada colocada en el cuello, a lo cual la anciana accedió – Bien toma tu espada, pero no me lastimes.

Marcy tomo la espada y se entrego a Finn faltando solo 10 segundos para su cambio – He, pero que estamos haciendo aquí Marcy y porque esa anciana parece tenerme miedo – Te lo explicaremos yo y Dulce Princesa en el Dulce Reino.

UNA VEZ EN DULCE REINO

DP: - Finn Marcy y yo te contaremos lo que te sucedió en estos 3 días – Con esto Marceline y Dulce Princesa le contaron todo a Finn – Por tanto Finn, prometenos que jamas vas a perder esa espada – Finn se quedo con la boca abierta, al escuchar todo lo que él hizo – Nos lo prometes Finn – le pregunto Marcy – Si Marcy, les prometo que jamas perderé, ni permitiré que me arrebaten nuevamente la espada de sangre de demonio – Con esto Finn se retira preocupado a casa árbol, después de haberse puesto rezar pidiendo perdón por lo que realizo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

RFI: - Como verán familia, si Jake continua con eso y se llega a salir con la suya este preparados, para lo que venga después de eso – Después de eso Jake volvió una y otra vez con lo mismo.

JAKE: - Finn, he venido por la espada de sangre de demonio de mi familia – Jake por ultima vez, NO te daré esa espada.

Jake estuvo molestando a Finn con lo mismo, hasta que paso una semana y Finn estaba molesto, para el fue un día demasiado pesado y frustran te, el estaba enfriando un poco su temperatura para poder estar un poco tranquilo, estaba funcionando hasta que llego Jake, que se volvió a calentar.

JAKE: - Dame la espada de sangre de demonio o comenzare a destruir cosas de tu hermoso palacio – No Jake, NO te daré esa espada – Tu lo pediste – Una vez dicho Jake comenzó a romper cosas de la sala en la que se encontraban – Por mas que Finn insistiera Jake no hacia caso y continuaba destruyendo el salón – Hasta que finalmente Finn pego un grito tan fuerte que 10 guardias junto con Fionna entraron al salón.

RFI: - No quería hacer esto – Pensó Finn para si – Jake, mirame – Ese fue el error de Jake, el cual volteo para mirar a Finn – Finn lo congelo de pies a cabeza, le descongelo un poco la cabeza para ponerle un collar especial, que le niega los poderes – Guardias lleven a este perro a una celda – Si señor – Dentro de poco te visitare Jake.

2 Horas después de que Finn y su familia terminaron de cenar, él bajo a visitar a Jake, llevándole un poco de lo que cenaron.

RFI: - Hola hermano, mira te he traído una parte de la cena, y para que podamos hablar – No quiero hablar contigo, y desprecio tu comida – Dijo tirándola al suelo – Bien si lo que quieres es una comida más simple, eso te daré, por cierto supongo que notaste que el collar que te coloque es aprueba de magia, ninguno de tus poderes servirá mientras lo tengas puesto, ese collar solo yo se como quitártelo – Que es lo que quieres Finn – Demasiado simple, una disculpa y que me dejes en paz con lo de la espada.

JAKE: - Muy bien, me disculpo por toda las ofensas y también no volveré a intentar obligarte a darme esa espada (dijo Jake con los dedos cruzados mentalmente) – Muy bien – Finn dijo las palabras en chino y el collar se fue al suelo.

Mientras salia del palacio Jake decidió no cumplir su parte, de igual forma lograría obtener esa espada, por lo cual se le ocurrió algo que a la larga se arrepentiría, decidió robar la espada de sangre de demonio.

Al día siguiente mientras y su familia almorzaba Jake entro al palacio, se dirigió a la bodega de armas reales, tomo la espada y salio rápido sin ser notado, 2 horas después los guardias de videos los revisaron y observaron la hora en que fue robada la espada sangre de demonio – 12:00 medio día.

GU 1: - Su majestad, la espada de sangre de demonio a sido robada.

RFI: - ¡QUE! - dijo Finn alterado.

GU 2: - Si su majestad como escucho, su espada a sido robada.

RFI: - Por quien?

GU 2: - No lo sabemos su majestad, solo tenemos una especie de animal o algo parecido a eso.

GU 1: - En los videos de seguridad solo eso muestra una figura, tomando y llevándose la espada aparentemente sin ser notada.

RFI: - vamos a que me muestren los videos de seguridad – Los guardias llevaron a Finn hasta la sala de videos – Listo su majestad – Muéstrenme cámara 1, cámara 2, cámara 3, y cámara 4, (pensando) – Guardia muéstreme l al mismo tiempo – el guardia obedeció, la figura estaba tomando forma – coloquen las 4 cámaras a la vez – los guardia obedecieron, y la figura tomo forma – Al verla Finn supo quien era - !JAKE¡, grito alterado, muy bien guardias pueden seguir con sus labores – Si su majestad.

Finn llamo a una reunión – Gunter – Mande su majestad – Llama a Marcy, Dulce Reina, Gumball y Marshall, deben venir en este momento – Si su majestad – Ante la orden de Finn todos llegaron al palacio del reino helado.

DR: - Que pasa Finn, porque la prisa – (suspiro) – Dulce, Jake se robo la espada de sangre de demonio y se niega a dármela o lo hará no he ido a pedírsela o mando a hacerlo y esa es la razón – Finn debes recuperar esa espada, recuerda la ultima vez que la perdiste, cambiaste por completo – Dijo Dulce alterada.

MARCY: - Es algo grave, por eso es que Jake no se encuentra aquí – Si y porque el me borro de su lista familiar y dice que la espada le pertenece a su familia – Finn tu eres su hermano le guste o no.

RFI: - Ve y díselo tu, el tiene que darme esa espada, hace ya 6 horas que se la robo, y les recuerdo que son 72 horas, nos quedan 66 horas.

En ese momento Finn se comienza a reír de forma malvada – Que hermosas hachas – decía Finn sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las guitarras de Marcy y Marshall – Debo tenerlas – Finn se lanzo contra ellos, pero fue detenido por Fionna de un golpe.

DR: - Ya empezó de nuevo, tenemos que recuperar esa espada.

RIH: - Si pero Finn esta inconsciente por el momento, cuando despierte que sucederá – No lo sabemos, la ultima vez lo dejamos en paz buscar solo su espada por que volvió a ser el mismo, pero a las 4 horas recibimos noticias de unos pocos robos – Causados por mi esposo supongo.

MARCY: - Si, entienden chicos que debemos recuperar esa espada antes de 65 horas – Mientras mas hablamos mas tiempo perdemos, no es cierto mamá – Si Fionna es cierto, muy bien cada quien a su casa a pensar como le quitaremos esa espada a Jake – con esto todos se retiran.

Flama se llevo a Finn al dormitorio con la ayuda de Fionna, lo colocaron sobre la cama y esperaron a que despertara – Mientras Marceline y Marshall fueron a ver a Jake para insistir en que les diera la espada de sangre de demonio.

- Jake, somos Marcy y Marshall podemos entrar?

Arco: - (Lo ciento chicos Jake se encuentra en Dulce Reino trabajando) – Trabajando?, pensé que Finn le había dado una pensión real, para evitar que trabajara – (Si pero como Finn fue borrado de la lista familiar, Jake no quiere depender de el en lo económico).

Marshall: - Ja, el idiota desaprovechando una pensión del reino mas rico de Ooo, ese perro es un estúpido – Tal vez Marshall pero no le digas estúpido – No le digas estúpido, dijo Marshall burlándose de su mamá, por su culpa dentro de 3 días moriremos, yo diría que merece ser insultado.

Marcy: - Arco iris deberían ir tu y tus hijos al reino helado, a tratar de calmar a Finn y tratar de que el no cambie de personalidad, podría ser malo si lo hace, todo Ooo estaría en peligro – Mamá ya pasaron 24 horas, solo nos quedan 48 – ¡Solo 48 horas, en este momento Finn debe estar sufriendo su segunda etapa! – Dijo Marceline alterada – Cual es su segunda etapa? - Asesinatos, tenemos 48 horas para entregarle la espada a Finn, o empezaran a llover muertos por todo Ooo.

En ese momento entro Finn con 6 collares anti poderes en las manos, congelo a arco iris y sus 5 hijas por completo, les coloco los collares y los llevo al reino helado, donde los mantuvo haciendo trabajo pesado como si estuvieran esclavizados, pero antes fueron juzgados.

- Arco iris tu y tu familia serán esclavizados mientras Jake me devuelve la espada de sangre de demonio, el tiene 46 horas para regresar la o ustedes serán ejecutados, cuando se cumplan los 2 días, el mensaje se le dará en este este momento, uno de mis mensajeros le anda dando el mensaje, se preguntaran el porque de los collares, verán los collares neutralizan poderes, realizaran trabajos de esclavitud sin sus poderes – Guardias lleven a los prisioneros a un campo de construcción – Si su majestad – con esto el guardia llevo a los prisioneros a un campo de minería.

Cuando Jake recibió el mensaje fue corriendo al reino helado, al llegar Finn lo congelo para colocar uno de los collares – Muy bien hablemos.

Jake: - Rey Helado quiero que me devuelva a mi familia – le dijo Jake gritando.

RFI: - Claro, tu dame la espada de sangre de demonio, y yo te doy a tu familia ilesa, te interesa ir a verla – Claro que si – Con esto Finn lleva a Jake al campo donde el guardia los coloco – Al verlos Jake se entristece y molesta a la vez.

Jake: - Rey Helado devuélveme a mi familia – Ja ja ja, trae la espada y a tu familia te doy.

Jake: - puedo hablar con ellos por lo menos – Claro, pero no puedes acercarte a ellos, bien, lo mas cerca que puedes estar es a 1 metro – (suspiro), bien.

Finn llamo a uno de los guardias.

- Guardia.

- Majestad.

- Traiga a los esclavos – Si su majestad.

Con esto el guardia llego con la familia de Jake la cual estaba sucia y con unos raspones – Me dijiste que estarían ilesos.

Jake: - Arco iris, hijos prometo que los sacare de este lugar – decía Jake todo triste – Cariño dale a Finn esa espada solo así nos podrás sacar o dentro 36 horas nos ejecutaran – ¡EJECUTARAN! – Dijo Jake alterado – Finn, no puedes hacer eso – Ooo ya volví a ser Finn para ti no?, retirate tienes que darme esa espada antes de ese tiempo – Con esto se retira Jake preocupado por su familia.

Una vez en su trono, Finn comenzó a reír de forma malvada y salio del palacio volando, hacia Dulce Reino – Durante el camino se encontró con Fionna con quien empezó a hablar.

EN CASA DE MARCELINE

- AAA, se escucho a Marshall gritar mientras ponía de cabeza toda la recamara – Marshall que sucede - Perdí mi anillo e fuego solar – dijo antes de perder el control ya que esa noche era luna llena – salio volando de la casa y empezó a volar directo al Dulce Reino a asesinar a la Dulce Gente para después comérsela – Ante la desesperación Marcy llamo a Dulce.

Marcy: - Dulce tenemos un problema – Con Finn supongo – De el no se nada, pero el problema es con Marshall, el perdió su anillo de fuego solar y perdió el control, se dirige a Dulce Reino a devorar gente – QUE!, primero Finn y ahora esto, lo que mas importa en este momento es Finn, Marshall es un problema secundario – Un problema secundario, dilo cuando te quedes sin habitantes.

Mientras Fionna discutía con Finn, este se canso y la congelo – no te molestes, solo yo puedo descongelar ese hielo – cuando paso Marshall por el lugar y Finn lo congelo, fue donde se encontraba.

RFI: - Marshall Lee a donde te diriges tan desesperada mente, suéltame Rey Helado tengo Dulces que asesinar y devorar – Asesinar y devorar?, interesante, que te parece una alianza, dejame los asesinatos a mi y después tu devoras sus cadáveres? – Me parece bien – Finn chasqueo sus dedos y la alianza empezó.


	16. Chapter 16

**JAKE EVITA LA EJECUCIÓN DE ARCO IRIS Y SUS HIJOS**

Finn había descongelado a Marshall para comenzar su alianza con él, la cual era simple Finn asesinaba y Marshall absorbía la sangre de los cadáveres – Estas listo para el trabajo Marshall – le pregunto Finn – Si amo – le respondo Marshall convertido en su lacayo, de alguna forma Finn hipnotizo a Marshall haciendo que este pensara que es su esclavo.

Aun estando en un bloque de hielo indestructible Fionna pudo escuchar todo el plan, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color rojo sangre, y su elemento de fuego se volvió demasiado puro descongelando el bloque de hielo, ella tenia sus 3 rubíes brillando a su máxima capacidad – Nadie me congela de esa manera Rey Helado – grito Fionna furiosa y con una vos que daba miedo.

RFI: - Fionna por lo que veo pudiste destruir mi bloque de hielo, me siento muy orgulloso pero necesitaras algo mas que eso – en ese momento Finn se congela lo mas que pudo, una explosión se escucho y Finn apareció con los ojos completamente azules su corona brillando al máximo y su cabello completamente blanco, lo cual significaba que estaba listo para la pelea y usando su máximo poder.

Los 2 ya se encontraban parejos, ambos usando su poder, Flama y Diamante al instante se dieron cuenta de eso y volando se fueron al lugar donde se encontraban Finn y Fionna peleando entre ellos, parecían 2 esferas una de hielo y otra de lava, cuando chocaban entre si se podían escuchar los golpes desde donde las 2 chicas estaban.

Fionna y Finn continuaban con la pelea mientras al lugar llegaron Marcy, Dulce y Gumball.

DR: - Chicas que es lo que pasa, y que son esas 2 esferas que están chocando entre si?

RIH: - Quienes crees tu que son, son Finn y Fionna.

Marcy: - Finn y Fionna son los que se encuentran peleando entre ellos.

Mientras las 3 hablaban entre ella, Finn y Fionna continuaban peleando entre ellos – Finn le lanzo un rayo a Fionna la cual respondió un un cañonazo de fuego lo cual causo una explosión, en ese momento Finn salio del humo de este y comenzó a golpear a Fionna, le dio un golpe en el estomago, uno en la cara, estando en el aire la barrio y le dio un golpe en la espalda lo cual causo que Fionna a gran velocidad colisionara con el suelo causando un gran cráter en el lugar en que impacto.

En ese momento Marshall abrió los ojos y un poco recuperado se levanto al ver lo sucedido Fionna uso su brillo solar debilitando a Marshall y Marcy – Como un buen amo Finn tenia que proteger a su esclavo por lo cual como si fuera un meteorito intento golpear a Fionna pero esta pudo evitar el golpe y quien salio lastimado por un fuerte golpe fue Finn, pero la piel de Finn estaba dura por el hielo por lo cual el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo despertar, una vez ambos en el aire la pelea continuo – Fue para sorpresa de Marcy y los demás que 2 jóvenes aparecieron de la nada, Marceline los reconoció ya que los vio en acción durante la querrá de los hongos.

Marcy: - Ares, Atenea que es lo que hacen aquí en Ooo.

Ar: - Desde el Olimpo sentimos la energía de estos 2 poderosos guerreros por los cuales sentimos deseos de pelear contra ellos.

Ate: - Nosotros somos Dioses, ellos son mortales sabemos que podemos ganarles y fácilmente.

Marcy: - No se confíen demasiado los 2 son demasiado poderosos.

Ar: - Mira Ate, por lo visto tenemos 2 elementos para escoger, decía Ares sorprendido y emocionado.

Ate: - Si Ar, podemos escoger entre hielo y fuego, vamos piedra papel o tijeras el que gane escoge contra quien quiere pelear.

Los 2 Dioses, se pusieron a realizar piedra, papel o tijeras, Ares saco piedra, pero Atenea saco papel por lo cual Atenea escogía contra quien quería pelear y ella escogió a Fionna, mientras Ares tubo que conformarse con Finn – lo que ambos dioses no sabían es que Finn y Fionna eran una gran amenaza para ellos y sus poderes.

Marcy: - Chicos recuerden esto claramente, POR NINGUNA RAZON LOS PUEDEN MATAR – les grito Marceline a los 2 dioses.

Ares y Atenea demasiado confiados se acercaron a Finn y Fionna – Atenea le iba a dar un golpe a Fionna pero el calor y la lava era tan caliente que Atenea saco su brazo y pudo ver que este se encontraba con la piel colgando por las quemaduras, en ella se podían ver los músculos interiores junto con una parte del esqueleto – mientras Ares por intentar darle un golpe a Finn termino con un brazo congelado con todo y sangre, con un golpe de carate Finn desprendió el brazo de Ares haciendo que este se quejara de dolor, ya que perdió su orgullo de guerrero y el brazo derecho, al igual que Atenea perdió su orgullo de guerrera y su brazo derecho, ambos brazos fueron a colisionar al suelo donde se encontraban todos - Ares y Atenea hicieron levitar 2 rocas donde ellos se encontraban, Atenea le lanzo una a Fionna pero la roca se convirtió en lava poco antes de llegar donde ella estaba Fionna lanzo un cañonazo de fuego envolviendo en llamas a Atenea, mientras Ares lanzo la de él hacia Finn él cual la destruyo con un pequeño rayo de hielo y con uno mas grande congelo por completo a Ares – Él pobre dios termino completamente congelado incluso su pobre sangre se congelo de un fuerte golpe Finn destruyo a Ares, él cual termino muerto – Mientras Atenea intentaba apagarse ya que el fuego era tan fuerte que no tubo esa oportunidad, Finn lanzo un rayo que apago el fuego que Atenea tenia en su cuerpo pero de paso también la congelo igual que a Ares, esta vez Fionna destruyo por completo a Atenea – Desde el lugar donde se encontraban seguros y después de colocar el anillo de fuego solar a Marshall, Marceline miro con horror como los 2 dioses que salieron vivos de la querrá de lo hongos, fueron derrotados y muertos de forma demasiado fácil, todos en ese lugar estaban completamente horrorizados por lo que paso con los 2 dioses – lo malo es que Finn y Fionna comenzaron a usar su técnica mas poderosa una con la cual limpiarían el mapa destruyendo Ooo, y todo el planeta por completo.

RHI: - No puede ser, la pelea que Fionna se imagino a los 5 años esta sucediendo.

DR: - A que te refieres?

RHI: - Es una historia que Finn y yo nos preocupamos, se las contare.

**RECUERDO**

Finn y flama le compraron a Fionna un pequeño juego, este juego tenia muñecos con la apariencia de cada habitante de Ooo, junto con cada reino.

Finn y Flama miraban felices a Fionna jugar con los muñecos, hasta que un día se le ocurrió realizar una pelea entre los muñecos de ella y su padre.

Logro realizar que los 2 muñecos levitaran en el aire, de un pronto envolvió el muñeco de su padre en una esfera de hielo y el de ella en una esfera de lava, Finn se preocupo un poco dándome un abrazo me hizo levitar, Fionna realizo que esas 2 figuras chocaran entre si y limpio el mapa destruyendo la pequeña tierra de Ooo junto con su cuarto, se puede decir que limpio el mapa mientras una nube de polvo con forma de hongo aparecía de la nada después de que los muñecos chocaron entre si destruyéndolos y destruyendo cada cosa.

Finn y Flama se preocuparon, compraron muebles nuevos, pero no remplazaron el juego que destruyo Fionna con su poder.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

RHI: - Como verán si no detenemos a Finn y Fionna Ooo y todo el mundo serán destruidos.

Marcy: - Pero tenemos un gran problema, sera casi o completamente imposible detenerlos, ya que ellos mataron a 2 dioses.

RHI: - Una vez escuche una leyenda que decía que solo el verdadero amor podía detener un poder grande y a la vez peligroso, por tanto lo comprobare con Finn.

PD: - Suegra yo también le ayudare, seré de gran utilidad en este intento.

Con esto Flama y Diamante se elevan en el aire y se dirigen hacia Finn y Fionna, Diamante se coloco detrás de Fionna mientras la llamaba, para ver si la hacia reaccionar.

PD: - Fionna, Fionna, amor, me escuchas, dame una señal muéstrame que todavía eres tu y no una demente sedienta de sangre, Fionna por favor – En ese momento Fionna abrió los ojos de golpe y su fuego paso a ser de color azul.

El fuego de Fionna paso a ser de color azul, lo cual significaba que se estaba enfriando – Para poder recuperar a Fionna por completo Diamante entro en el fuego, se dio cuenta que no se estaba quemando, se acerco a Fionna y la beso recuperando a Fionna por completo quien le correspondió el beso.

Flama realizo la misma acción con Finn.

RHI: - Finn, Finn, corazón, puedes reaccionar, dime que te encuentras, que puedes recuperarte y regresar conmigo y nuestra hija, muéstrame que no eres el ser sediento de sangre que estoy viendo, que eres el chico bueno del cual me enamore.

El hielo de Finn comenzó a ponerse de color rojo y su cabello paso nuevamente a ser de color plateado, lo cual mostró que esta calentándose para volver a la normalidad, mientras el brillo de la corona volvía a la normalidad – Flama y Diamante lograron su objetivo recuperar a su esposo y a su novia – Fionna salio siendo bueno al igual que Fionna, pero los 2 estaban tan débiles que fueron a dar al suelo, al volver a la normalidad lo mismo le paso a Ooo todo se descongelo, se enfrió y toda la vegetación regreso.

En el palacio del Reino Helado Flama y Diamante pusieron en sus camas a descansar a Finn y Fionna, dieron tiempo y esperaron a que despertaran, pasaron 6 horas y los 2 despertaron finalmente.

RFI: - Flama, cielo que fue lo que paso, cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, y para que termine el ultimo día?

RHI: - Finn tu y Fionna pasaron dormidos 6 horas después de casi destruir Ooo, ella esta con Diamante en el gimnasio.

RFI: - Faltan 6 horas, los 3 días se cumplirán en 6 horas ya que creo que Jake no me ha devuelto la espada cierto, saldré tengo unas cuantas orcas que preparar para colgar una unicornio arco iris y sus hijos – Dicho esto en la plaza Finn usando su hielo creo 5 orcas para Arco iris y sus hijos – Gunter, lleva este mensaje a casa de Jake.

_**Jake:**_

_**Tu familia sera ejecutada en 5 horas, tengo todo preparado**_

_**tengo en la plaza 5 orcas listas para usarse, dame la espada**_

_**antes de que ese tiempo se cumpla o daré la orden **_

_**tu esposa vera toda la ejecución de todos tus hijo,**_

_**claro que puedes evitarlo, dame la espada de sangre de demonio**_

_**y tu familia sera libre. Recuerda solo tienes 5 horas. **_

_**FIRMA: Rey Helado Finn**_

Una vez con el mensaje entregado, Jake se puso a pensar.

Jake: Que hago, si no le devuelvo esa espada al Rey Helado en 5 horas mis hijos y esposa morirán, y yo abre fracasado como esposo y padre, y lo peor El Rey Helado pasara de ser Bueno a ser un tirano ya que sera malvado , y por lógica mas peligroso que el LICH, tomare la espada y se la daré al Rey Helado – Con esto Jake tomo la espada de sangre de demonio y salio corriendo hacia el Reino Helado.

Solo faltaba una hora para las ejecuciones de Arco iris y sus hijos, por lo cual se pusieron a rezarle a dios por perdón de sus pecados cometidos, faltando 5 minutos Finn estuvo listo para chasquear los dedos y colgar al primero, pero en eso un grito se escucha – Jake aparece con la espada en la mano.

Jake: - Un momento Rey Helado, te he traído la espada de sangre de demonio como lo pediste, suelta a mi familia – Finn bajo la mano.

RFI: - Dale la espada a mi herrero mágico, para comprobar que sea la autentica y no una falsificación – Con esto Jake le da la espada al herrero.

HM: - Si su majestad esta espada esta hecha con titanio y bañada con mucha sangre de demonio, clara mente es la espada de sangre de demonio que usted quiere – Le contesto el Herrero después de revisarla.

Finn la tomo y su maldad se fue, después se dispuso a liberar a arco iris y sus hijos de la celda donde estaban, y la regreso a Jake, Arco iris estaba molesta pero feliz ya que no serian ejecutados de verdad.

RFI: - Que? – No pensaste que de verdad ejecutaría a Arco iris y a mis sobrinos cierto?, no soy tan malo como para realizar tal atrocidad, tengo preparada una cena en tu honor entren en el palacio para que Gunter la reparta.

Con esto todos entraron y Gunter repartió y sirvió la mesa en honor a que Finn recupero su espada, y por no ejecutar a la familia de Jake – Realmente pensaste eso no Jake, jamas seria capas de realizar al acción, feliz provecho.

Con esto todos comieron en paz.

Fionna y Diamante se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

PD: - Fina vamos al cuarto a "jugar" - Por desgracia Diamante lo dijo demasiado cerca de Finn quien las interrumpió.

RFI: - Diamante, si piensas hacer con Fionna lo que creo, por HOY marcando la palabra con fuerza, tienen permiso.

PF: - Papá, es enserio, Diami hoy podemos realizar un 15 – le dijo Fionna estando Feliz.

PD: - Corramos antes de que e le ocurra cambiar de opinión – con esto Fionna y Diamante corren a la habitación de Fionna.

RHI: - Finn por cual razón – no te parece obvio si no fuera por ti y Diamante – Ya entendí ambos hubieran limpiando el mapa.

En el hogar de los 2 dioses, su padre Zeus no estaba nada contento, él se encontraba en el infra mundo demasiado cerca del tártaro y cometió un gran error junto con él estaban sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, el gran error que cometieron los 3 fue usar una gran parte de su poder liberando gritos de furia y tristeza en el Tártaro.

El tártaro es la gran prisión del infierno, donde se encuentra encerrado Cronos, el lugar donde esta el tártaro comenzó a temblar en una gran escala, la cual causo que se comenzara a romper, liberando monstruos terriblemente poderosos.

Los 3 Dioses enfrentaron a los que pudieron pero eran demasiados, una gran parte se dirigió a los lugares recorridos por Finn, Fionna y sus amigos en el barco a los diferentes lugares, un gran grupo se dirigió a azagar donde Thor y un gran grupo de sus guerreros los enfrentaron con la ayuda de guerreros de otros planetas de Yggdrasil, otros se dirigieron a china donde los enfrentaron los guerreros del Dojo de Oscar y varios ejércitos de Grecia, junto con 3 semidioses, 2 hijos de Zeus y 1 de Poseidón, los 3 semidioses están en 3 lugares diferentes (No diré quienes sera sorpresa hasta la parte en que aparezcan).

Los 3 dioses usando sus poderes y dejando a los otros dioses peleando contra monstruos de Cronos aparecieron en el Reino Helado de Ooo, desgraciadamente para ellos, el Rey Helado junto con la Princesa se encontraban peleando contra una buena cantidad de monstruos, ellos podían ver como los monstruos de Cronos eran derrotados Fácilmente, al terminar con ese gran grupo pidieron una audiencia con el Rey y Reina.

Gunter: - Su majestad 3 hombres al parecer humanos quieren una audiencia con usted – Dejalos pasar Gunter y prepara alimento para los hombres, por favor – Como ordene su majestad.

Señores su majestad los atenderá, vengan por aquí por favor – los 3 dioses siguieron a Gunter donde se encontraban Finn y Flama.

RFI: - Sean bien venidos al Reino Helado de Ooo, están ante la presencia del Rey Helado Finn y su esposa la Reina Helada Flama, en que les ayudo?

Ze (Zeus): - Su majestad, somos los dioses Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, estamos presentes ante usted para al parecer un cambio de planes.

RFI: - Un cambio de planes?

Ha (Hades): - Su majestad auténticamente veníamos a matarlo para vengar las muertes de nuestros sobrinos Ares y Atenea, pero los planes cambiaron.

RHI: - Primero no fue la intención de mi esposo y ni de mi hija matar a esos dioses, les realizamos un gran entierro en sus honores y el respeto que merecen como dioses que fueron.

Po: (Poseidón) : - Eso me hace sentir mejor pero no es la razón por la que estamos aquí realmente, los 3 pudimos ver el gran poder de su hija y suyo, su majestad a mis hermanos y a mi nos gustaría tener el honor de pedirles que nos ayuden a detener a Cronos.

RFI: - Cronos he? - Gunter llama a la Dulce Reina y pídele que se presente – Con esto Dulce Reina llego al Reino Helado en cuestión de 3 horas.

Cuando entro la Dulce Reina en el palacio helado encontró a Finn y Flama hablando con 3 hombres.

DR: - Disculpe Rey Helado,no fue mi intención interrumpirlo a usted y sus invitados, para que fue que me llamo?

RFI: - Dulce Reina la estaba esperando que bueno que vino ya que necesito su ayuda, por un tema referente a estos 3 hombres.

DR: - Tienen algo malo los hombres?

RHI: - Son familiares de los dioses que mi esposo y mi hija mataron y necesitamos tener información de ellos, junto con otra cosa?

DR: - Usted solo diga en que ayudo?

RFI: - Sabes quien o que es Cronos?

DR: - Cronos es uno él titan mas poderoso del mundo, esta hecho de lava.

Po: - Rey Helado tiene que ayudarnos a detener a Cronos.

RFI: - Ustedes venían originalmente a matarme no?, supongamos que otros dioses en cuanto nos vean nos intenten matar?

Ze: - le aseguro que ningún otro dios le intentara hacer daño, tengo el poder de volver a cualquier dios en un mortal arrebatando todos sus poderes.

RFI: - No pueden tocarme ni a mi ni a mi hija bien, aquel que lo intente morirá igual como mate a Ares.

Ha: - Por cierto, como fue que mataron a Ares y a Atenea?

PF: - No supimos como, mi padre y yo estábamos fuera de control y lo único que nos importaba en ese momento era matarnos mutuamente, no lo supimos hasta que regresamos a la normalidad.

RFI: - Al parecer la forma fue muy simple, cuentas tu hija.

PF: - Mi padre se congelo lo suficiente usando todo su poder, Ares no podía ponerle ni un dedo encima ya que la mano completa se congelaba, al parecer con todo y sangre, al igual yo Atenea trataba de golpearme, pero estaba con mi máximo poder que se le derretía la mano al intentar un golpe dejándola en carne viva, al final mi padre congelo a ambos, a los 2 los congelo de cuerpo completo incluyendo la sangre de ellos, y al final él y yo los destrozamos, esparciendo los restos por todos lados.

Ze: - Eso demuestra lo poderosos que son ambos nos serán de gran ayuda contra Cronos.

Zeus, Hades y Poseidón se retiraron a las habitaciones a las cuales los condujo Gunter ya que ellos no podían tele transportarse hasta Grecia.

Justo cuando Finn se esta por retirar del salón, un portal dimensional se le abrió llamando su atención

de este salio un hombre al parecer entre 30 o 40 años.

El hombre era muy parecido a él cuando era humano, a lo cual Finn comenzó a hablar con él, después de que el portal desapareció.

RFI: - Muy bien, dime quien eres y que es lo que haces aquí, guardias – A la orden de Finn 4 guardias se acercaron al hombre.

¿?: - Su majestad, después de cruzar ese portal supongo que me encuentro en otra dimensión, le agradezco mucho a cristo por salvarme de esos 2 lugares de locos.

RFI: - A que te refieres con lugares de locos, y por ultima vez quien eres tu?

¿?: - La tierra de Ooo y la Tierra Rica, en ambas tierras injustamente fui tratado de lujurioso y pervertido y me dedique a escapar de esas 2 tierras, un mago de espacio tiempo abrió un portal el cual me transporto a este lugar, espero que no sea ninguna de las tierras de mi dimensión natal, su majestad yo soy Finn el humano (Feh), junto con mi hermana gemela Fionna somos los últimos humanos en mi mundo.

RFI: - Te pondré a prueba, pero are una reunión ante todos mi amigos, mientras le pediré a Gunter que te de una habitación, mañana haremos la reunión para que te presentes antes mis amigos reyes de los Reinos cercanos.

Al día siguiente Finn reunió a Marcy, Marshall, Dulce y Gumball, estando todos presentes, se reunieron en el salón.

RFI: - Chicos tenemos un invitado muy especial, muy bien pasa Finn ojo de halcón.

Todos a la vez: - Finn ojo de halcón?

En eso Finn ojo de halcón entra al salón y se deja ver ante los demás.

RFI: - Adelante cuéntales tu historia como me la contaste.

Feh: - Bueno, yo vivía en la tierra de Ooo, de esa forma ojo de halcón les contó toda su vida de forma resumida.

DR: - Dices que en tu mundo fue mi culpa, que intentaran matarte.

RFI: - No nos preocupemos por eso, en este momento es mas importante el problema con Cronos, Zeus, según el mito como se destruye a Cronos?

Ze: - No se puede matar a Cronos, fue por esa razón que Hefesto creo la prisión del tártaro, para que no escapara.

Ha: - Aparte el lugar se puede entrar, pero no salir, es todo un laberinto, creado también por Hefesto y protegido por mas de un mino tauro.

Finn volteo a ver a Dulce Reina – Como preguntándole que era eso de mino tauro.

DR: - El mino tauro es una criatura mitad hombre mitad toro, pertenece a la mitología Griega.

RFI: - Muy bien dios Poseidón cual es nuestro objetivo principal?

Po: - Seria regresar a Grecia y encerrar nuevamente a Cronos en el Tártaro por siempre.

FRI: - Muy bien preparemos todo, saldremos en cuanto este listo y preparado todo lo necesario.

Finn mando a llamar a todos los encargados de su ejercito, el mejor ejercito de Ooo.

- Marina presente su majestad.

- Fuerza aérea presente su majestad.

- Marines presentes su majestad.

- Soldados presentes su majestad.

RFI: - Muy bien, Marina, con cuantos hombres cuenta?

- Su majestad contamos con 5 000 000 marinos bien entrenados – Unidades - Contamos con 100 portaaviones pequeños, 100 portaaviones medianos y 500 portaaviones grandes.

RFI: - Fuerza aérea con cuantos unidades contamos?

- Contamos con 70 000 dragones de fuego, 60 000 dragones de hielo – Bien.

RFI: - Marina cuantos dragones de fuerza aérea caven en un portaaviones mediano?

- En cada uno caben 5000 dragones en total, y sobra espacio para 10 000 hombres, y armamento para defensa y ataque.

RFI: - Marines con cuantos hombres contamos?

- Contamos con un total de 1 00 000 000 de hombres, su majestad.

RFI: - Bien tomaremos 30 000, le dará a la marina 20 000 hombres para sus 2 naves que preparara, fuerza aérea entréguele a la marina 10 000 dragones, uno diferente para cada nave, preparen 2 portaaviones medianos y entréguenle a la Dulce Reina 500 dragones de cada uno para su defensa por si monstruos los atacan.

- A Dulce Reino, majestad?

RFI: - Si, recuerden todos que Dulce Reino es un reino lleno de cobardes con su ley de pacifista, marines envíen también 5 000 hombres para la defensa de Dulce Reino.

RFI: - Soldados con cuantos hombres contamos?

- Contamos con 200 000 000 soldados, 1 000 000 arqueros, y 200 000 000 refuerzos.

RFI: - Bien, les darán al Dulce Reino 5 000 hombres de refuerzos, Me darán 1 000 000 de hombres paras las naves de marina que necesite, ordenare que todas las naves tengan todo lo necesario y de sobra en armas y alimentos, y contaran con un sacerdote de Dios en cada barco.

Un hombre guardia se acerco y tomo la palabra.

- Majestad, supongamos que Dulce Reino, al igual que la Dulce Reina se niega a recibir la ayuda militar que le brinda?

RFI: - Hablare con ella antes de su partida, mientras hombres preparen todo lo mencionado – Si majestad – Gritaron todos – Aun están aquí, muévanse.


End file.
